Drag me Down
by kastiyana
Summary: A Ludwig le desesperan demasiadas cosas de su amigo Feliciano, pero más que nada le aterra ser arrastrado por su simplicidad  y su dulzura. Colegio/Universidad GERITA y SPAMANO
1. Overture

**Advertencia:**Este fic está en el universo alterno que inventé en mi otro fic Inglish summer rain (fail, debio llamarse English summer rain) que es un USAxUK, pero me re jodieron que debiera darles un capi a Alemania e Italia que andaban nadando por allí como personajes secundarios. Así que acá está.

En este mundo son personas normales, van al colegio, Alfred es capitán del equipo de football y Ludwig el capitán, y Feliciano es solo... Feliciano. Espero les guste

**Overtura**

A Ludwig le desesperan muchas cosas de Feliciano. Su torpeza es una de ellas. El ítalo tenía una facilidad innata para tropezarse con sus propios pies y para convertir cualquier escalón, cualquier desnivel en la calzada, cualquier basura tirada en el suelo en una trampa mortal. Se habían conocido en la primaria. Los Bielschmidt eran dueños de una empresa constructora. El señor Wolfang era un ingeniero civil connotado y le había tocado hacerse cargo del proyecto del edificio "Fiorentina", el primer hotel cinco estrellas de la familia Vargas que le haría competencia al de los Bonnefoy. Los habían dejado jugando en una sala común. Lovino, el hermano mayor de Feliciano, había golpeado a su hermano por chillón, ya que el pequeño se había puesto a llorar al ver una araña. Ludwig pensó que era mala educación pegarle a una niña – porque la verdad es que a esa edad era fácil confundirse - así que agarró el bicho y lo lanzó por la ventana.

Entonces el chiquillo había abiertos sus gigantes ojos color chocolate hacia él y se le había pegado como una lapa. Porque era su soldado alemán, su salvador: el gran Ludwig matador de arañas.

Feliciano es torpe, debilucho y cobarde. Muestra su debilidad en cada cosa que hace, tropezando, chillando cada vez que algo le asusta, siendo incapaz de defenderse cuando lo empujan en los pasillos estampándolo contra los casilleros. Siendo incapaz de oponerse cuando los otros chicos del equipo de football lo lanzan a los contenedores de basura, simplemente sale en silencio o corre a refugiarse a sus espaldas como si él tuviera la obligación de luchar todas sus batallas. Y aunque no la tiene lo hace, lo defiende, lo rescata de los abusadores y luego lo reprende gritándole con ese tono marcial que no sea cobarde, que madure, que se haga hombre de una vez por todas.

Pero al chiquillo no le gustan los conflictos, los evita con todas las fuerzas de su escuálido ser. Ni aunque tuviera la razón, ni aunque su causa fuera la verdaderamente justa, prefiere asentir y no pelear. A Ludwig le da entre pena, rabia y risa porque está seguro de que si Feliciano tuviera una bandera blanca para andarla blandiendo en cada aspecto de su vida lo haría, porque luchar no es lo suyo, lo suyo es maravillarse con el mundo, sentir, crear belleza.

El castaño tiene un amor incondicional a las cosas bellas, y es capaz de encontrarla en las cosas más absurdas. Flores, insectos, mujeres, hombres, animales, árboles florecidos, árboles amarilleando en otoño, paisajes invernales, poemas, canciones. Incluso en él mismo Ludwig, que no se consideraba para nada sutil ni mucho menos bello. Era grande, corpulento, de piel blanca casi rosácea, tenía brazos musculosos y un gesto hosco en su cara de rasgos cuadrados, sus ojos azules siempre estaban contraídos en una mueca de molestia y seriedad y su tono de voz distaba mucho de ser amable. Pero Feliciano le decía que era bello, que tenía los ojos azules más bonitos, que su palidez nórdica era tersa como la de las doncellas que pintaba Hans Holbein – lo cual perturbaba bastante al jóven de ascendencia alemana – El chiquillo le decía que con su cabello platinado, revuelto y libre de todo ese gel se veía bastante más amable y guapo y debería intentar llevarlo así. Pero a Lud le había dado tanto espanto la sensación que se instaló en su estómago al escuchar el cumplido de su amigo que se lo peinó hacia atrás con gel inmediatamente.

El italiano era además un sibarita. Disfrutaba de la comida, casi tanto como de la música y el cine y toda esa belleza que a veces lo hacía llorar. Disfrutaba tanto de la comida que le pagaba la gula a él y a veces estaban todo el fin de semana en la cocina de los Vargas, entre que el chiquillo cocinaba, experimentaba con salsas, masas, olores y sabores y él rubio probaba extasiado cada una de las cosas que Feliciano le ofrecía.

Le molestaba especialmente que tuviera un alma tan sensible, tan voluble y tan abierta que parece que el corazón se le salía por los poros demostrando cada estado de ánimo. Es que Feliciano es tan jodidamente sensible que cuando está deprimido su rostro es gris, sus ojos se apagan, su rulo que normalmente está hacia arriba se pone lacio y parece que anduviera con una enorme aura negra a su alrededor. Entonces Ludwig debe poner todo de su parte, tratar de animarlo con cualquier cosa, y compra tickets, y lo lleva a la ópera o a una comedia musical en Mahattan o le lleva a una exposición de fotos o pinturas o a al zoológico a ver animalitos. Lo que sea, porque cuando Feliciano está en ese estado es como cuando se apaga una estrella y queda un agujero enorme de soledad y de nada que arrastra todo a su paso.

Pero cuando Feliciano es feliz resplandece con una sonrisa cálida, sus ojos castaños parecen dos gemas ambarinas, su cabello brilla, su característico rulo apunta al cielo en forma traviesa, sus ropas de diseñador lucen impecables y camina como si bailara por los pasillos ignorando todo comentario ácido de "maricón" "rarito" o "mariposa". Porque su felicidad parece tal que ahuyenta las malas energías, anda por el parque riendo a carcajadas y canta con su voz de contratenor "oh, sole mio" y se cuelga del brazo de su héroe alemán brazo invitándolo a jugar soccer, que tanto le gusta, y aunque el soccer no es lo suyo acepta, porque el aura colorida de su amigo lo arrastra a un mundo adormecedor.

Pero toda esa ingenuidad puede ser molesta, porque el chico parece no dimensionar lo que es ser uno de los herederos del imperio gastronómico y hotelero de su familia; no parece darse cuenta de que Lovino está determinado a quitarle todo si es necesario para quedarse con el poder, y que por eso le tiene tanta rabia al alemán, porque sabe que Ludwig sería capaz de defender a Feliciano con sus propias manos si eso fuese necesario con tal de no verlo hundido en la decepción.

Odia que Francis lo manipule a su antojo, que Feliciano no note que es la competencia, que el francés lo único que hace es aprovecharse de su ingenuidad para poder conseguir entradas a las fiestas que se hacen en el hotel de los Vargas, y lo peor, que Feliciano se deje manipular como si disfrutara la compañía del francés.

Pero es esa misma ingenuidad la que le produce una de las mayores dichas. Feliciano vive en su propio mundo de colores, de belleza, de algodones y no entiende el orden del mundo exterior que lo rodea. No entiende que él siendo como es se convierte en una carnada y en el último eslabón de la pirámide escolar. No entiende que Ludwig no tiene el poder y la autoridad suficiente en ese orden social como para protegerlo de todo lo que tienda a amenazarlo. No entiende que no es todo poderoso y le gusta asimismo que , aunque Alfred Jones sea el rey del colegio, Feliciano actué como si no tuviera idea de eso y lo alabe a él, en cambio, como si realmente él fuera el más fuerte, el más inteligente y el más importante. Y Ludwig se siente invencible, porque aunque es el eterno segundón de ese idiota cuatro ojos y devorador de hamburguesas, Feliciano le hace sentir así como si fuera _Arnold_ _Schwarzenegger_.

-Oye Ludwig – dice un día con ese gesto inocentón que lo caracteriza, llamando la atención de su amigo que estaba enfrascado en la tarea de cálculo - ¿Qué te gusta de María?- Lud no sabe que contestar, porque en realidad nunca se ha puesto a pensar en ello. Es una chica, una chica muy linda y es animadora. Es la prima de Iván y eso le facilitó el acercarse a ella.

-Supongo que sus pechos – suelta sin pensarlo demasiado en verdad.

-Son enormes – comentó el italiano en un tono casi reflexivo. – Si a Ludwig le gustan las chicas de pechos grandes entonces yo tal vez debiera ponerme unos

-¡Qué! – chilló el co-capitán del equipo de football un poco espantado, mirando a su alrededor si alguien había sido capaz de escuchar eso. Luego le dedica una mirada fiera a su ingenuo amigo que comenzó a temblar un poco de miedo.- No puedes decir esas cosas por la vida – comenzó a explicar con el tono más sutil del que fue capaz, que en el fondo solo le salió seco y acartonado, porque la amabilidad no era lo suyo.- tienes que aprender a comportarte como un hombre, Feliciano.

-¿Y eso te gustaría? – pregunta el menudo castaño con un gesto que hasta llegaba a parecer adorable y Ludwig debe dejar de mirarlo porque siente que esos ojos color chocolate lo están calando.

-Sería un cambio agradable… al menos no tendría que andarme preocupando de que los otros te golpeen por diversión. – comentó volviendo a enfrascarse en su guía de cálculo.

El joven de ascendencia alemana debió adivinar que algo así pasaría. Que Feliciano Vargas era incapaz de tomarse una sugerencia como esa como una simple sugerencia, menos aún viniendo de Lud, que era como su héroe. Porque al otro día estaba en el campo de Football pidiendo "una audición para el rol de pateador", lo que provocó una risa generalizada en los presentes e hizo que Ludwig quisiera que se lo tragara la tierra, pero aún así lo corrigió con rudeza y la dijo que iba a hacer las pruebas para un puesto dentro del equipo, y que no lo hiciera sonar como que iba a protagonizar un musical en Broadway.

Los chicos del equipo no tienen intenciones de recibir a ese afeminado en el equipo pero deciden hacer "la audición" solo porque Ludwig les da un poco de miedo y en parte porque se mueren de ganas de ver que hará el chiquillo para tener una nueva excusa para burlarse de él. Ludwig le pone el casco a su amigo, le recomienda miles de cosas, le dice que patee con fuerza, que mire bien el goal post antes de lanzar y que si se siente amenazado de pronto por los otros mastodontes que corra tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitan.

Feliciano asiente a todo en silencio. Al chico no hay que decirle que huya si se siente amenazado, los otros se han puesto a su alrededor en posición de ataque, como si quisieran saltar sobre su virgen sangre adolescente en cualquier momento. Pero no es hasta que enfrenta la mirada violácea de Iván inyectada en un sadismo aterrador que decide ponerse a correr a todo lo que da, sin ni siquiera molestarse en patear el balón, sino simplemente agarrándolo en los brazos y atravesando con el casi 40 yardas en cosa de segundos. Dejando a los chicos bastante impresionados.

-Bueno, como pateador no sirve – comenta Alfred un poco divertido con la situación, pero como corredor es prometedor.

A Ludwig le da un poco de vergüenza todo. La debilidad de su amigo que es como si le inyectara un poco de debilidad a él mismo con su metro noventa y sus ochenta kilos de músculos. Le desespera que Feliciano sea tan evidentemente homosexual y no haga nada por esconderlo. Que no haga nada por esconder tampoco su obvio e incomprensible enamoramiento sobre él, porque teme que algún día el estar envuelto cotidianamente en esa torpe dulzura lo arrastre a él también irremediablemente a ese país de la idiotez.


	2. Kindheit

**2 Kindheit**

_There was a boy/ Hubo un chico_  
><em>a very strange enchanted boy Un chico muy extraño y ecantado_  
><em>they say he wandered very far, very far Se decía que vagaba muy lejos, muy lejos_  
><em>over land and sea sobre la tierra y el mar_

(Nature boy - Nat King Cole)

Una vez terminado el proyecto de construcción del nuevo restaurant de los Vargas las familias se habían llevado tan bien que desde ese momento los Beilschmidt eran frecuentemente invitados a la casa de los italianos y viceversa. No era de extrañar que los retoños pasaran tanto tiempo juntos.

Gilbert y Lovino habían hecho click inmediatamente. Fue cosa de mirarse, mirar una pistola "Super soaker"y telepáticamente decidir hacer un ataque terroristas a los abuelos "Roma" y "Germania" como ellos los llamaban. Desde entonces los demonios que Feliciano y Ludwig tenían como hermanos mayores se habían dedicado a hacer maldades por todos lados y a ganarse innumerables castigos cortesías del abuelo "Germania" que tenía una severidad inquebrantable.

Los menores no tuvieron la misma complicidad desde el principio. La verdad Ludwig pensó por mucho tiempo que Feli, era de Felicia, y que era una niña. Al menos eso parecía vestido con un vestido largo, delantal y gorra con el que – como se enteró años después – intentaba imitar a su heroína Julie Andrews en una de sus películas favoritas – "La novicia rebelde" -.

Ludwig tuvo que observarlo por varios días, acostumbrarse a sus canturreos, y hacerse miles de preguntas ¿Es un niño? ¿Por qué no actúa como un niño? ¿Por qué no quiere ir a jugar a la tierra con nosotros? Si no fuera porque no le gustaba estar metido en líos habría seguido jugando con Gilbo y Lovi sin jamás prestar atención al pequeño de los Vargas, pero eventualmente prefirió estar libre de castigos y entrar al salón de juegos donde el chiquillo revoloteaba encima de ese mini teatro que tenía en un rincón de la habitación.

Feliciano desde pequeño había tenido esa voz blanca angelical capaz de alcanzar tonos inimaginables. Ludwig era un chico más de deportes de contacto, de números, y de juegos de lógica como el ajedrez, pero siempre igualmente había admirado esa manera única que tenía Feli de divertirse: Unos disfraces, unos Cd's de música, unos cuantos elementos que usaba de utilería y entonces comenzaba a inventar historias increíbles, con aventuras, romances y música.

- Ponis de color crema y crujiente strudel de manzana. Timbres, campanas de trineo y schnitzel con fideos. Gansos salvajes que vuelan con la luna en sus alas : Estas son algunas de mis cosas favoritas! – chillaba el chiquillo vestido con una túnica (porque según el pequeño ítalo eso era una túnica y no un vestido) - Cuando el perro muerde, cuando las abejas pican Cuando me siento triste – cantó Feli con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones mirando a su amigo de ascendencia alemana que era su única audiencia en ese momento – simplemente recuerdo a mi amigo Ludwig y entonces no me siento taaaaaaaaaaaan maaaaaaaaaaaal (1)–

El rubio se sobre saltó poniéndose colorado hasta las orejas : ¡Esa no es la letra de la canción! – Chilló - ¡La has cambiado a propósito! –

-Es que necesitaba identificarme con mi personaje - dijo el chiquillo dramáticamente bajándose de la tarima que su padre le había construido en su salón de juegos. Dejó su micrófono de juguete en el suelo y le preguntó a su amigo que parecía tremendamente serio.

-¿No te gustó mi canción? – y observó al germano con sus ojos color chocolate tan abiertos y tan brillantes que el pequeño Lud tragó saliva y tuvo que admitir.

-Es una canción muy bonita.

El castaño sonrió ampliamente y le tomó las manos a su amigo.

-Lud- le llamó con seriedad.

-¿Si? – preguntó inseguro el rubio preguntándose a qué se debía ese tono en un niño de nueve años, no que él fuera tan mayor, solo unos meses, pero él siempre había sido más serio, más que el resto de niños de su edad, incluso más que su hermano mayor que estaba con Lovino destrozando el jardín del vecino.

-¿Cuándo yo estrene mi primer papel protagónico en Broadway estarás en la primera fila? – le preguntó.

-Claro – afirmó Ludwig con esa voz marcial – es una promesa de boy scout.

Feliciano se había puesto a aplaudir entusiasmado y chilló: ¡Entonces debo comenzar a ensayar ahora mismo!

Ludwig no era un gran fan del teatro. Probablemente si no fuera por su amigo nunca jamás habría conocido ningún actor ni ninguna canción de algún musical habido y por haber, pero Feliciano amaba tanto esas cosas que no le había quedado más remedio que jugar con él "al teatro" y cambio el pequeño jugaba sóker con él, un deporte que si se le daba bastante bien al italiano.

Tal vez porque los padres sabían que Ludwig sin importar que se avergonzara de Feli y no lo comprendiera mucho a veces, igual lo estimaba y lo cuidaría sin cuestionárselo, fue que decidieron ponerlos en la misma primaria. Un colegio privado donde los demás chicos no le daban demasiada guerra. El germano no tenía muchos amigos en la primaria pero como era deportista le tenían cierto respeto. Feli pudo refugiarse en su sombra y pasar medianamente desapercibido.

El chiquillo aparte de ser un poco cobarde y delicado no tenía rasgos tan llamativos en el colegio Al menos en un colegio de hombres en que todos tenían que usar uniforme, no habían demasiadas cosas que llamaran su atención o que le hicieran mostrar "su lado flaco" como lo llamaba Ludwig. Ese lado que podría haberlo convertido en blanco de burlas. Cosas como su amor a la música, al teatro y a la moda.

En casa, sin embargo le era imposible controlarse, o en medio de sus cercanos. Como cuando había cumplido diez años y lo habían llevado de sorpresa al teatro. Viajaron con sus madres, sin llevar a los mayores porque, por supuesto, no sabrían comportarse. Ludwig no estaba emocionado con la idea, pero sabía lo importante que era eso para Feli: era su primer contacto directo con su sueño.

Habían conseguido unos boletos para ver "Cats", fueron a comer a una confitería y salón de té alemán en que tomaron chocolate caliente acompañado de tartas de frutas y así, atiborrados de azúcar, se habían internado en "La avenida", como la llamaba devocionalmente Feliciano. Nada más ver la señalética con el nombre de la calle, el escuálido chico se había largado a correr tan rápido como cuando huía de Lovino y Gilbert.

Gretta y Charlotte habían gritado pero de nada sirvió, Ludwig le dijo a su madre: "Yo lo alcanzo" y se lanzó a correr detrás de su amigo. Había sido difícil darle alcance, considerando la cantidad de gente y el hecho de que Feliciano era tan pequeño que su cabeza era apenas visible; eso y la forma enloquecida en la que corría, pero lo conocía, sabía perfectamente donde había ido y era muy lejos.

Tal como pensó, se había ido parar afuera del "Ambassador Theater". Como vivían en Brooklyn, aunque quedaba cerca, dado lo ocupados que estaban sus padres, rara vez tenían la oportunidad de venir a Manhattan y respirar ese "aire mágico" como decía el italiano.

Feliciano miraba al borde de las lágrimas el cartel de "Chicago" y Ludwig deseó ser más grande, poder comprar una entrada a ese show y entrarlo aunque sea por la puerta trasera. "Algún día, Lud, yo voy a actuar aquí" había anunciado con esa seriedad que solo asumía en cosas importantes para él. Como esta.

La escuela media había sido un poco más compleja para Feliciano. A cierta edad en que los chicos cambian la voz y comienzan a crecer, comienzan también a darse cuenta de que un chico es diferente. Que no es muy corpulento, que no es rudo, que su voz es más delgada y que la música que tararea es música de niñas. Es cosa de tiempo para que comiencen a llamarlo "Feliciana" y a aislarlo del resto de sus compañeros. Ludwig intentaba estar con él, al menos su presencia - y el miedo a los castigos que se imponían en ese colegio por abusos - impedía que molestaran más de la cuenta a su amigo.

Ludwig iba a sentarse con él en clases y estaba con él en la cafetería. Sólo en los recesos se daba un momento de paz para jugar sóker o baseball con el resto de sus compañeros mientras Feliciano lo observaba desde las gradas. Era solo cuestión de tiempo también que hubieran comenzado con pesadeces del tipo "Miren allí está la animadora novia de Ludwig" o que comenzaran a llamar al ítalo "señora Bielschmidt". El germano se agarró a golpes unas cuantas veces con sus compañeros por eso. No entendía por qué molestaban tanto a Feliciano. Por qué lo hacían a un lado de esa manera como si estuviera descompuesto. Como si su diferencia fuera mala en el mundo.

No fue hasta el fin de la escuela media que lo comprendió, pero sin querer admitirlo en voz alta. La diferencia de Feliciano no era normal. No era normal que aún a sus trece años se pusiera tocados de piel en la casa para ensayar frente al espejo su "Hello Gorgeous" (2) hasta que saliera igual al de Fanny Brice. Feliciano no era solo un cantante, ni solo un chico que quiere ser actor; no era solo un artista como intentaba defenderlo a veces, ni "un alma sensible" como le explicaba su madre, Gretta, para ayudarle a entender esos arranques afectuosos que tenía el italiano con él.

Feliciano era distinto. Y esa diferencia le afectaba, porque era su mejor amigo, su amigo de infancia y él, Ludwig Bielshmidt, no era diferente, no al menos de la forma en que su amigo lo era. Igualmente se sentía intimidado porque esa "diferencia" estuviera tan cerca de su vida, porque algo definitivamente debía andar mal con él si había aceptado jugar con Feli "al teatro" cuando eran pequeños.

Una parte muy ingenua de él pensó que, al salir de la escuela media y al matricularse en la preparatoria pública "Abraham Lincoln high" entonces podría estar libre, respiraría su propio aire y andaría tranquilo por los pasillos sin tener que preocuparse de proteger a su amigo. Se imaginó que Feliciano se iría a una academia privada, allí al menos podría estar a salvo, con las políticas antiabuso y el estricto reglamento.

Cuan grande había sido su sorpresa cuando lo vio allí en el pasillo, con sus 14 años, sus 61 kilos, su metro setenta, sedoso cabello castaño arreglado con toneladas de fijador en que su rizo sobresalía desafiando la gravedad. Estaba allí con su chaqueta Alexander McQueen, sus botas Gucci y su agraciada postura al caminar. Cargaba su bolso Louis Vuitton gris con tal descuido que Ludwig debió poner los ojos en blanco. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Presentándose de esa manera tan extravagante en una escuela pública? ¿En su primer día de clase? ¿Quería ser golpeado hasta que le dejaran voz de bajo?

Se acercó a él atravesando los dos metros que los separaban en unas cuantas zancas.

-¡Lud! – había exclamado entusiasmado el ítalo al reconocer el semblante severo de su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó el germano con la voz más discreta que pudo, casi hablando entre dientes.

-Inscribiendo mis asignaturas – susurró Feliciano siguiéndole el juego.

-Me refiero a qué haces acá, en esta escuela… - aclaró el rubio traspasándolo con su mirada gélida y su tono severo – Deberías estar en una academia, como habíamos acordado.

-Pero todas esas academias son judías… y yo no soy judío… me hubieran molestado – se defendió pobremente el chico.

Ludwig se llevó la mano al rostro en un gesto desesperado, intentando calmarse. Cosa que hacía frecuentemente cuando intentaba explicarle algo a su amigo.

-Feliciano, no todas las academias son judías… y aunque así lo fueran, esta escuela es aún más peligrosa para ti… en lugares como esta a la gente no le gustan los chicos… - buscó una palabra adecuada para poder referirse a "eso que no se nombraba" – "diferentes" , y acá te van a molestar más, no solo te dirán "Feliciana", puede que te peguen, puede que te ensucien la ropa o… - se acercó más y le dijo en un tono aterrador – puede que te quiten tu bolso y lo arrojen al contenedor de basura.

Feliciano tragó saliva audiblemente al tiempo que agarraba su bolso efusivamente contra su cuerpo.

-No mi Louis Vuitton – dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Si puede ser…

-Pero es muy costoso… no serían capaces-

-Claro que serían capaces, tarde o temprano se darán cuenta, verán tu ropa, olerán tu perfume, o puede que te escuchen cantar…

-Quiero meterme al coro o al club de teatro – admitió el chico.

-A eso me refiero… - le explicó Ludwig- es que es todo junto, el teatro, la ropa, la voz… a la gente no le gustan los chicos… "llamativos"

-Puedo dejar de ser llamativo – replicó el chico.

-No puedes, lo sabes – Ludwig miraba atentamente por los pasillos vigilando que no los oyeran.

-Pero yo no quiero ir en una escuela que esté lejos de la tuya… no quiero que dejemos de ir a clases juntos…

Y Feliciano lucía tan pequeño y perdido allí, apenado, en medio del enorme pasillo de esa escuela pública, temblando de miedo como cuando tenía miedo a ser rechazado por él, que se supone que debía protegerlo, que no pudo seguir con este vano intento de echarlo. No importaba lo que dijera. Feliciano no se iba a ir porque ya había decidido que quería estar con él, tal como lo había hecho en la primaria, en la escuela media y cómo había decidido que irían a la Universidad juntos en Mahattan al graduarse.

-Está bien… pero no esperes que me agarre a trompadas con todo el mundo para defenderte – cedió el germano.

-Te juro que no te causaré problemas – había dicho el chico con una voz dramática y solemne. Ludwig realmente hubiera deseado que eso dependiera de él.

No obstante, que Feliciano esté sin atraer matones que quisieran abusar de él era como pedirle a Gilbert y Lovino que no hicieran payasadas.

* * *

><p>Hola: si sé, se preguntan qué carajo hago actualizando esto si se supone que estoy a tope... pero es que no pude, no pude resistirlo, se me ocurrió así de pronto, Feliciano me hablaba y tuve que escucharle.<p>

Este capi es corto porque es solo un adelanto. Pienso curbrir muchos años, los 4 de escuela y la universidad, eso no significa que serán miles de capis ni nada, tengo planificado llegar hasta el 12 mas o menos. A menos que surja algo. La evolución de esto será lenta, como siempre, y bueno, ya se darán cuenta del por qué.

Un abrazo y espero sus comentarios.

(1)"My favorite things" de "La novicia rebelde" o "The sound of music"

(2) Esa es la primera frase que Barbra Streisand dice en "Funny girl"


	3. I giorni non molto d'oro

**3.**** I giorni non molto d'oro**

_Try to be different /Intento ser diferente __  
><em>_Or get a different disease/ o tener una enfermedad diferente__  
><em>_Seems it's in fashion__ / parece estar de moda__  
><em>_To need the coldsore cream/ necesitar la crema fría_

_I don't really know/ en verdad no sé__  
><em>_How to put on a cool show/ cómo poner un show cool__  
><em>_As boring as they come/ tan aburridos como vienen__  
><em>_Just tell me where to go/ solo dime donde ir_

(Freak – Silverchair)

Como era de esperarse nada más ingresar al instituto Ludwig hizo pruebas para ingresar al equipo de Football. Era rápido fuerte y disciplinado así que le hubiera ido bien en cualquier deporte, pero por supuesto escogió integrarse al más popular, o al menos al que tenía más campeonatos ganados a cuestas luego de haber hecho un cuidadoso estudio estadístico de los resultados deportivos de la preparatoria en los útlimos quince años. Feliciano había tenido que rodar los ojos cansado ante eso.

Desde el primer día había comenzado esa competencia tácita con Jones, el único otro chico tan alto como él, tan fuerte, rápido y habilidoso. Aunque de disciplinado no tenía nada lo compensaba con su carisma, gracias al cual, nada más pasado un año desde ingreso al equipo fue nombrado capitán sin que los méritos estrategas de Ludwig pudieran significar competencia. Muy en el fondo el germano sospechaba que no había sido elegido porque nadie quería tenerlo como capitán y someterse a su ritmo de entrenamiento.

No es que Jones fuera una mala persona ni que fuera un pésimo quarterback, pero simplemente no soporta a la gente como él: simpáticos galanes, solucionando todo con una risotada y unas palabras tontas, con esa inmadurez rebotándole por los poros; y no, no era el mismo tipo de inmadurez de Feliciano.

Su amigo italiano cuando hacía las cosas sabía perfectamente en el hoyo en que se estaba metiendo y aún así se entregaba a las empresas. Eso no era como la inmadurez despreocupada de Jones, era una inmadurez concienzuda e idiota. Como cuando habían llegado a la preparatorio sabiendo de antemano que meterse a los clubes artísticos era un suicidio social pero no le importó: se metió al coro, al club de drama y al de pintura. Quería juntar un curriculum aceptable y créditos para poder ingresar a la American Academy of Dramatic Arts porque "El mundo del espectáculo es una jungla y hay que abrirse camino desde temprano, sino, estás frito" le había dicho Feliciano con ese semblante serio que ponía al hablar de su futuro en las artes escénicas.

Sus ensayos en el coroshow eran los días martes y cuando se acercaban competencias podían cubrirle además los fines de semana. El señor Vargas, como siempre, apoyaba a su hijo incondicionalmente proveyendo los trajes que los chicos llevaban a las competencias o contratando músicos para que hicieran de acompañamiento, después de todo Feliciano era una de las voces principales y uno de los dos únicos chicos del grupo. El otro era un muchacho gótico al que le daba más o menos lo mismo lo que el resto pensara de él, pero que al menos se veía lo suficientemente intimidante como para que la gente no se metiera con él.

Randhy con su cabello negro despeinado, sus ojos oscuros, su piel cetrina y su metro ochenta se tenía bien ganado su apodo de "Marilyn Manson". Se rumoreaba que su casillero habitaban murciélagos y arañas y que bebía sangre de chivo. Ludwig realmente lo dudaba, una porque era irracional creer en el ideario popular de los chicos del colegio. Segunda porque sabe que si fuera realmente tan aterrador Feliciano no se juntaría con semejante especimen: habría salido corriendo de miedo.

En el fondo Randhy Dickens era solo un chico un poco apático y antisocial. Tenía voz de barítono - "Como los grandes" había dicho Feli comparándolo con Gene Kelly - e igualmente tenía aspiraciones teatrales en Manhattan, aunque no tan en grande. El quería ser conocido en un espacio más underground, o al menos eso había dicho, y fue gracias a él que Feliciano conoció obras como "Rent","The Rocky horror show", "Sweeney todd" o "Hedwig and the angry inch".

El ítalo no podía dejar de sentirse abrumado por esa oscuridad que su amigo plasmaba al interpretar una canción como "No place like London" o "Angry inch". Feliciano al interpretar una canción lucía encantador, gracioso, armónico y bello, pero nunca tan afiebradamente intenso como Randhy.

-Eso es porque toda tu vida has buscado el perfeccionismo – le había dicho el chico mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo bajo las graderías del campo de futbol, donde unos tres metros más allá estaban Kirkland y Hedervary haciendo lo mismo, probablemente huyendo de "la buena influencia de los Jones" para poder lanzar humo como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Pero es que hay trabajar tan duro para poder llegar a hacerte un nombre en Broadway – se había justificado el castaño.

Randhy lo observó de arriba abajo, con sus colores, sus pantalones ajustados azul eléctrico, sus botas de diseñador, la camisa blanca estampada con pautas musicales y la chaqueta de cuero con vistosas tachas y cierres.

-Tu si eres un rupturista – concluyó – es solo que no lo expresas adecuadamente, tienes que pensar en toda la rabia que te produce no poder ser tu mismo en este lugar – Randhy apuntó hacia el patio donde los chicos populares del equipo de football estaban rodeados de animadoras y sentados en lo más alto del campo como si fuera su Olimpo encabezado por Alfred Jones, que cada vez lucía más ausente, y Ludwig que parecía aprovecharse de eso para sobresalir.

Feliciano observó irritado esto, apretando sus puños.

-¿No te da rabia? ¿Tener que esconderte bajo las gradas para que no te molesten? – preguntó el barítono - ¿No poder caminar tranquilo por los pasillos sin temor a ser empujado por uno de esos?

-A veces me he sentado a la mesa con ellos, Braginski me invita y…

-Y lo hacen para poder tener a la mano alguien de quien burlarse, Feli, gente como ellos necesitan que gente como nosotros nos sintamos menos para poder engrandecerse, pero debemos saber que no importa como luzcamos ahora, o que esta ratonera nos esté sepultando… somos mejores que ellos.

Feliciano observó adolorido a Ludwig. Con su cabello rubio reluciente como un casco de héroe mitológico, sus bonitos ojos azules, su trabajado cuerpo enfundado en su chaqueta del equipo, su sonrisa a Jones y a todos esos que no tenían idea quien era Ludwig Bielschmidt en verdad, que no sabían de sus sueños ni de su carácter recto, porque Ludwig también tenía que usar una máscara para poder sobrevivir.

-Estás perdido, chico – le comentó Randhy al ver como el chico miraba al germano en el sector de los chicos populares- eres muy blando y por eso eres un blanco fácil… el día que encuentres tu furia vas a ser imparable – dijo palmeándole la espalda antes de retirarse –tengo historia…

-Dale, te veo al rato – le despidió Feliciano y se quedó en su escondite hasta que los futbolistas se hubieron ido. No estaba de humor de ser empujado en ese momento, prefería llegar tarde a clases.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

Al terminar el receso los chicos del equipo de Football apostados en las tribunas comienzan a hacer su descenso. Ludwig observa a su alrededor si está Feliciano por allí; no le gustaría que se topara con algunos de sus compañeros. Para su suerte no lo encuentra así que baja aún tomado del brazo de María, la prima de Ivan que ha estado sentándose muy cerca de él últimamente.

Sabía que debería sentirse honrado, después de todo María debía ser portadora del par de pechos más grandes de toda la historia de AbrahamLilcoln high. Pero él nunca había tenido novia, no lo había considerado algo importante ni necesario; sin embargo ahora parecía ser una obligación social. Jones tenía a sus chicas, Iván a otras tantas, Yao también salía con unas cuantas animadoras y él era el único que no demostraba ningún interés en las chicas. Debía hacer algo al respecto, porque en sí ya era suficientemente lapidante ser amigo de Feliciano.

Nunca había negado que tenía una amistad con el chico, no era un bastardo de tal magnitud. Si tenía que interponerse para que su amigo de infancia no recibiera una paliza lo haría; si tenía que impedir que lo lanzaran al contenedor de basura, ahí estaría. También estaba ahí cuando lo invitaban a sentarse a la mesa con ellos solo para poder molestarle más a gusto, entonces el agarraba al chico y se lo llevaba con cualquier excusa tonta pidiéndole que por favor no volviera a aceptar sentarse con ellos nunca más. No era como que Feliciano fuera muy obediente.

-Pero yo quiero sentarme contigo en la cafetería… como antes – le había dicho el chiquillo.

-Feliciano… ya no podemos sentarnos juntos en la cafetería…

-¡Por qué no!

-Porque… - Lud intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas, sonar severo pero no hiriente- porque nuestros mundos son distintos.

Feliciano lo había observado como un ciervo herido y le preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Eso significa que ya no somos amigos?

-Claro que lo somos, solo que no en la escuela… es difícil de explicar.

-¿Eso significa que en la casa si somos amigos? – le preguntó él.

Ludwig se sorprendió por el tono de simpatía con que lo había dicho.

-Claro que si, puedo irme a tu casa los fines de semana… o tú a la mía, será como antes, ya verás – le había asegurado el germano revolviendo su cabello castaño. Deteniéndose en ese rizo tan característico.

Feliciano le había sonreído tan contento que había sido como un disparo de azúcar directo a sus venas.

-¿Y me llevarás al teatro?- preguntó el ítalo tentando su suerte. El atleta miró a todos lados. Los pasillos aún estaban semidesiertos, con todo el mundo en la cafetería o en los patios.

-Claro que sí, es una promesa – le dijo pasando la mano por su cabello por última vez antes de alejarse. Tuvo que ir al baño a lavarla. Estaba seguro que los productos para el cabello que usaba su amigo debían ser tóxicos porque el contacto con su cabeza aún le quemaba.

Ahora recordando ese incidente ocurrido hace un año, cuando Feliciano aún era nuevo se sentía algo miserable. Él mismo había construido una muralla entre ellos, al menos en la escuela todo para poder conseguir un estúpido título que ni siquiera ahora era suyo.

No iba a admitirlo en voz alta, como muchas cosas, pero no ser el capitán del equipo lo mataba. Lo mataba no ser el primero y vivir a la sombra de Alfred Jones. Ser cocapitán nunca va a ser suficiente. Durante meses ha estado esperando pacientemente que el chico dorado cometiera un error, cualquier tropiezo que le significara poder tomar su cargo. Nunca imaginó que precisamente su talón de Aquiles sería exportado desde Inglaterra.

Jones no era el mismo desde que Kirkland había llegado al colegio. Por alguna razón que al principio no comprendía, cuando ese inglés apático había llegado al colegio Alfred se había embarcado en la ridícula campaña de ser su amigo. Intentaba estar cerca de él en las asignaturas, en la biblioteca, ahora se juntaba con su gemelo todos los recreos, se sentaba con Kirkland, el otro Jones y Bonnefoy en la cafetería en vez de con el resto del equipo. Aún así nadie parecía notarlo aparte de él. Nadie parecía notar que Jones estaba siendo arrastrado por ese inglés ambiguo o lo que era peor, no parecía importarles.

Una oleada de rabia lo recorría al pensar que él había renunciado a sentarse con Feliciano solo para evitar poner en peligro su reputación y Jones que no hacía nada por cuidar sus espaldas, no sufría ningún tipo de represalia: Sí, la vida era injusta.

Y sería tan fácil revelarlo todo. Difundir un rumor. Decirle algo a la persona equivocada. Es solo cosa de dar un empujón y Jones lo perdería todo, popularidad, prestigio, todo. Pero su maldita moral se lo impide.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

Un chico de cabello castaño y ojos miel corría por los pasillos en horario de clases cargando una caja. Se quedó esperando un rato en la bodega del gimnasio; encendió un cigarrillo como que no quería la cosa y unos quince minutos después un chico albino apareció deslizándose serpentinamente para no ser visto.

-El entrenador del equipo de Football está vigilando… ¿qué hacemos? – preguntó Gilbert a Lovino que sostenía aún la caja, con impaciencia.

-Darle una distracción – contestó con una sonrisa ladina y pasándole la caja a su amigo para luego desaparecer por la puerta de la bodega para ir a activar la alarma contra incendios que inundó con su sonido todo el establecimiento. Tal como imaginaron, el entrenador Hardy salió corriendo para atrapar al culpable por la puerta delantera del gimnasio; segundos después el mayor de los Vargas apareció por la puerta con la respiración agitada preguntando: ¿Qué esperas? Vamos a poner la maldita cosa de una puta vez.

Gilbert tomó la caja y fueron a instalar la sorpresa a la cabina de sonido por donde se trasmitían los partidos en alta voz. Unos minutos instalando, viendo que el control remoto funcionaba y salieron corriendo por donde habían entrado confundiéndose con los estudiantes que habían salido a los pasillos alarmados ante el supuesto incendio.

-Mira qué novedad – apuntó el germano albino apuntando al menor de los Vargas que era intimidado por Braginski, nuevamente. Lovino bufó furioso y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hermano menor seguido por el albino.

-Vamos no te hagas el difícil, prometo devolvértelo – le decía el futbolista acorralándo al italiano contra los casilleros.

-Lo mismo dijiste la última vez y terminaste lanzándolo desde el tercer piso – le recordó Feliciano.

-Eso fue un desafortunado accidente- explicó Braginski con un gesto falsamente inocente – además tú tienes suficiente dinero, puedes comprarte todos los teléfonos que quieras ¿o no?

-Deja en paz a mi jodido hermano de una maldita vez, bastardo – gritó Lovino desde atrás pegándole un empujón al ruso que casi le sacaba dos cabezas. "Ok, no conté con que fuera tan grande" reflexionó a última hora. Igualmente se interpuso entre el coloso y su hermano. Gilbert el verlo frenó en seco, apreciaba mucho a los Vargas pero no era tan idiota como para buscarse una paliza gratuita. Fue una suerte que Ludwig llegara justo a tiempo para salvar el tabique nasal del intrépido delincuente juvenil.

-Vamos, Iván, no pierdas el tiempo – dijo tomando al chico del brazo cuidadosamente - tenemos que ir a entrenar… ¿Vienes?

Iván chasqueó la lengua irritado y le pegó un puñetazo al casillero que resonó en la cabeza de ambos italianos.

-Nos vemos pronto… - amenazó antes de seguir al germano hasta el campo de juego.

-¡La puta madre, Feliciano! ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de meterte en líos?

-Yo no busqué a Braginski, el vino solo, no tengo la culpa…

-Y un cuerno, sí la tienes – gritó Lovino furioso golpeando la abolladura del casillero que había dejado el futbolista – la tienes por ser tan afeminado ¿Qué te costaba irte a una escuela privada? Allí estarías seguro, maldición…

Feliciano estaba francamente asustado por la furia de su hermano, pero más allá de la rabia que mostraba Lovino podía leer en sus ojos la preocupación y el miedo que tenía por él.

-No me pasará nada… - intentó tranquilizarlo tomándolo del brazo.

-¡Pues más te vale!- chilló el mayor de los Vargas retirando el brazo del agarre de su hermano con violencia antes de largarse a caminar maldiciendo por el pasillo.

-Discúlpalo, ya sabes… – explicó Gil, como siempre tenía que hacer luego de que Lovi se expresara con su florido lenguaje, antes de seguirlo por el pasillo.

El mayor de los Bielschmidt podía entender en parte la preocupación de su amigo si bien no la compartía, ya que Ludwig siempre había sido más corpulento y fuerte, nunca había necesitado nadie que lo cuidara e incluso a veces él mismo terminaba siendo una carga para su hermano mayor. Con todo eso, podía ver que Lovino, más allá de su fachada homofóbica y su aura maligna, estuviera sinceramente preocupado por el bienestar de su hermano pequeño.

-¡Es más maricón que Boy George! Pero qué quieres que haga… no me molesta que lo sea – le explicaba indignado – me preocupa que los otros no lo acepten y le hagan daño… pero esta es la última vez que me meto a una pelea por defenderlo… que lo sepa.

Pero ambos sabían que eso era mentira. Que la próxima vez que alguien intentara golpear a Feliciano, Lovino saltaría como un lobo rabioso y él mismo saldría a cuidarle el pescuezo a los dos, probablemente con algo de ayuda de Ludwig. Porque Feli era el rarito debilucho, pero era "su" rarito debilucho. Y solo Lovino tenía derecho a meterse con él.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

Suena la alarme de incendios y por una razón Ludwig sabe que son Lovino y Gilbert intentando hacer una de las bromas de fin de curso, las que han aumentado terriblemente en estos últimos meses de clases, por cierto.

Sale cansado del salón dirigido por su profesor, siguiendo un protocolo absurdo. A su lado ve pasar a Jones que roza sus manos con Kirkland mientras intercambian unas risillas cómplices antes de desaparecer entre medio de la multitud. Aprieta sus dientes irritado. Su ensimismamiento no dura mucho ya que a la distancia ve a Braginski amanzanando a Lovino y Feliciano que se esconde tras su hermano mayor. También está Gilbert, que por supuesto se hace el imbécil ahí parado para que no le hagan daño.

Atraviesa el pasillo rápidamente para poner fin a ese circo. Iván ha levantado el puño para reventarle al nariz al mayor de los Vargas pero él le toma del brazo como que no quiere la cosa y le dice:

-Vamos, Iván, no pierdas el tiempo, tenemos que ir a entrenar… ¿Vienes?

Pasan unos segundos eternos y siente al ruso relajar sus músculos y chasquear la lengua irritado. Igualmente estampa un puñetazo en los casilleros abollándolos. Feliciano se agarra aún más a la espalda de su hermano mayor que pese a que está aterrado no cambia su mirada envalentonada.

- Nos vemos pronto… -amenaza Iván antes de seguir a Lud por el pasillo. El menor de los Bielschmidt suspira cansado al ver que pudo salvar el día. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con Feli cuando lleguen a casa y darle la charla sobre que se cuide y evite estos problemas.

Aunque sabe perfectamente que es en vano. Feliciano no busca los problemas deliberadamente, pero todo él es una molestia para el sistema escolar. A los chicos no les gustan las cosas diferentes y resulta que Feli es demasiado diferente como para no ser considerado una amenaza.

Lo primero que ha hecho para buscarse guerra es meterse al coro y, no contento con eso, anda cantando canciones de diva con su precioso tono de contratenor todo el día, acompañado de algunas de las chicas del club y el rarito de "Marilyn Manson" con el que andan casi todo el día. Como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente anormal anda vestido en sus estrafalarios chaquetones Alexander McQueen, sus coloridos pantalones chupines Mark Jacobs con el famoso bolso Louis Vuittón y todo el conjunto lo hace ver tan tremendamente afeminado. No es que esté justificando a los matones, pero si lo vemos desde el punto de vista de ellos, bueno, parece que Feliciano está pidiendo a gritos un correctivo.

Lo más sorprendente de todo es que lo único que parece molestarle cuando vienen los atletas en manada a lanzarle granizados o le hacen zancadillas es que su ropa se puede arruinar. Él mismo ha dicho que los empujones y cuando lo estampan contra el casillero no es tan terrible porque al menos eso no arruina su apariencia. Entonces se da cuenta de que algo anda definitivamente mal con ese chiquillo.

Feliciano no se sorprende cuando por el espejo retrovisor de su Fiat Spider ve el Volkswagen Race de su amigo. Lud le pega un bocinazo y él le responde. Se dirigen a la casa de los Vargas y al abrirse el portón eléctrico cruza en sus vehículos el amplio jardín. Feliciano deja su clásico convertible a resguardo en el garaje y sale a recibir al germano que lo espera observando la nueva escultura de bronce que ha comprado su padre.

-Es interesante – dice sin tener idea en realidad de nada.

Feliciano ríe divertido.

-Se llama "Equilibrium" y si te das cuenta los cubos son perfectamente simétricos.

-Ah… ya veo – observó sintiéndose un idiota.

-¿Quieres un gelato? – le invitó el italiano mientras estaban a su enorme casa.

-Si, por favor.

Son saludados por Nora, la empleada que les ofrece diversas cosas pero Feliciano la obnubila con su encanto y le dice: No te preocupes querida, yo me encargo de atendernos, anda a ver tu novela… sé buena.

La mujer salió sonriente y dejó a los chicos solos en la cocina. Feliciano comenzó a buscar copones en las repisas. Ludwig se sentó en uno de los taburetes y lo observó ir y venir con ese paso musical de sus botas salpicando en la baldosa.

-Te vi hoy, con Braginski – soltó de pronto observando cómo los hombros de Feliciano se tensaban visiblemente bajo esas prominentes hombreras.

-Yo también te vi… me has salvado de nuevo, gracias – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa derriteglaciares y siguiende en su búsqueda, ahora, de las cucharas.

-Deberías tener más cuidado – le aconsejó sintiéndose un idiota.

-No dejaré de ser yo mismo para que una manga de idiotas deje de meterse conmigo - sentenció con ese tono serio inusual.

Ludwig no quiso decir nada. No quiso recordarle que el pertenecía a ese grupo de idiotas.

-He estado pensando…- comenzó para cambiar el tema – que no estoy tan lejos de lograr lo que quiero.

Feliciano puso las cucharas en las copas y fue a la heladera a buscar los potes de gelato artesanal que los chefs producían en la cocina del restaurante familiar.

-¿Te refieres a ser capitán del equipo?

- Si

-¿Y qué pasa con Jones?- pregunta interesado Feli sentándose en uno de los taburetes para estar frente a Ludwig.

-Pasa que está haciendo cosas socialmente inaceptables y que cuando los demás lo sepan lo les gustará nada…

El italiano se envaró, su rizo engrifado. Preguntó curioso a su amigo germano: ¿A qué te refieres con cosas socialmente inaceptables?

-Ya sabes- apuntó incómodo.

-No, no lo sé… no he visto que Alfred haga nada que sea inaceptable, no del tipo de cosas que hacen Lovino y Gilbert al menos.

-Ya sabes… esto que tiene con Kirkland, es evidente ¿o no?

-No entiendo… tienes que ser más claro – le exigió el ítalo con el ceño fruncido y una expresión seria.

-Creo que se están enrollando, ya sabes… algo bastante…

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó alterado Feliciano con las manos echas puños.

Ludwig lucía como un chiquillo al que nada más habían cacheteado.

-¡Dime!, ¡qué cosa! ¿Bastante gay?

Ludwig puso un gesto dolorido.

-Vamos, esa es la palabra, Ludwig- le dijo Feliciano con saña – GAY, no tengas miedo, dila… no es rarito, ni especial, ni diferente, es gay, y es lo que yo soy.

Ludwig se puso de pie de un salto causando un estruendo con el ruido de sus bototos estilo militar.

-Tienes que aceptarlo de una vez, siempre lo he sido, y sé que no te hace sentir cómodo, pero se supone que eres mi mejor amigo…

-No es necesario que lo digas de esa manera- le pidió casi suplicante el hermano.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Te intimida? ¿Te molesta? – el ítalo se puso de pie golpeando la mesa con los puños. Sus ojos brillaban y estaba completamente colorado. Como cuando le dijeron que no tenía edad suficiente para ir a ver "The rocky horror show". –Joder, Ludwig.

El aludido se sobresaltó. Feliciano nunca maldecía. Esto estaba mal

-No puedes atacar a Alfred por ser gay o por estarse enamorando de un chico, si lo haces es como escupirme en la cara,a mí y a todo lo que represento- tomó aire intentando contener sus lágrimas, pero era tarde, ya habían escapado – no puedes ser mi amigo y luego molestar a un homosexual porque entonces ¿qué te hace diferente de Braginski?

-No me compares con ese… yo te he defendido todos estos años.

-Y ¿Por qué lo haces? – Ludwig quedó en una pieza. El castaño continuó – en serio, dime, ¿Por qué protegerme? no lo entiendo, no te agrado, no tenemos nada en común… no tiene sentido, no mereces un gelato tampoco.

Y eso último había sonado francamente infantil, pero Ludwig sabía entender que eso significaba que lo estaban echando y agarrando su chaqueta del equipo salió atravesando la cocina atropelladamente mientras escuchaba agitarse en el pecho de su amigo un sollozo. O tal vez era en el suyo propio.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> si sé, no les ha gustado como terminó el capi. Pero qué quieren que haga. Las cosas se dieron así unico que puedo decir a mi defensa es que !Son adolescentes!

Lo bueno es que ya tengo diseñado el storyline completo de esto y metí el spamano a pedido de alguien que estima mucho a Lovi. Pero no será hasta cuando hayan salido del colegio. Les digo para que no me pregunten ¿y cuando el spamano? Pues cuando entren a la universidad.

Si leyeron "English Summer Rain" (de donde salió este "spin off") sabrán que Antonio no fue a este colegio sino que llega a estudiar física y matemáticas aplicadas a la facultad de ingeniería de la universidad de Columbia y que ahí es compañero de estudio de Alfred, junto a Toris. Y nada, Gilbo andará por ahí y le conseguiré novia, que no puede ser Elizabeta porque ella anda con Rode en el otro fic. Pero ya le encontré una fémina adecuada a sus necesidades. Y eso. Nos vemos en el próximo. Corto y fuera.


	4. La tregua

**La tregua**

Nada más llegar al colegio Ludwig siente un empujón que lo estampa contra los casilleros.

-Lo siento, no te vi patata – dice Lovino caminando con chulería a su lado y mirándole como si fuera un desperdicio, como si le fuera a escupir en cualquier momento. Tras él Gilbert se encoge de hombros y le dice: Esta vez te lo has buscado.

El germano suspira cansado… ¡Que no se lo ha buscado! Él no tuvo la culpa. Todo por un simple comentario que hizo para poder armar conversación y ahora resultaba que Lovino lo trataba de "patata homofóbica" mientras Gilbert lo observaba con una mirada reprobatoria. Y eso era extrañísimo, porque si había quienes que no tenían moral para reprender a nadie, esos eran ese par de vándalos.

Minutos después, cuando estaba en su casillero sacando su manual de cálculo avanzado para ir a su primera clase ve a Feliciano, con una especie de traje Dolce & Gabbana sin corbata, pegado Randhy Dickens y sin dignarse a mirarlo. "Ok, esta es la parada de perra de hielo" comprendió Ludwig al ver cómo el gótico le dedicaba una mirada asesina mientras escoltaba a su compañero a la sala.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó la dulce voz de María Braginski a su lado.

-Claro, linda – afirmó el germano poniendo su acto de caballero y chico perfecto pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de ella para escoltarla a su vez a la sala.

No era que el día fuera diferente. De hecho en el colegio apenas intercambiaba palabra con Feliciano a menos que fuera un saludo en el pasillo, o que estuvieran estudiando juntos en la biblioteca, o a menos que tuviera que defenderlo de algún matón. Entonces comenzó a preocuparse ¿Qué sería del bueno de Feli ahora que él no podía defenderlo abiertamente? No era como si Randhy fuera portentosamente amenazante, así que a menos que pusiera una cara de grudge, de esas que se le daban tan bien, dudaba mucho que pudiera mantener a su amigo a salvo.

Lo vio en la cafetería sentado al lado con el grupo de ñoños del teatro y del coro. Sentado en medio de las chicas, riendo. Una de ellas dijo algo que hizo que Randhy pusiera un brazo alrededor de Feliciano que comenzó a reír infantilmente mientras una de las presentes les sacaba una foto. Los chicos siguieron posando sugerentemente hasta que Randhy apartó de un empujón a Feliciano que le hizo un desprecio dramático de diva. Ludwig siempre había sentido simpatía por ese mohín irritado. Su amigo era una reina del drama.

-Son tan raros – le comentó María a su lado viendo hacia donde estaba la mirada azul del germano. -¿En serio es tu amigo ese italiano?

-Ya no – afirmó Ludwig dolorosamente, porque esa era la realidad. Sacudió la cabeza para salir de su ensimismamiento y mirar a la chica rubia de cabellos cortos, enfrentar ese par de ojos celestes que lo observaban. Lucía adorablemente provocadora con su traje de animadora ceñido que en realidad no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Estaba totalmente consciente que la mitad del equipo lo envidaba en este momento. María se sentó sobre sus piernas despreocupadamente y él la estrechó por la cintura antes de echar un último vistazo a la mesa del club de drama y enfrentarse con una mirada color chocolate que se debatía entre la decepción y la rabia.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

Llegado el partido de Football del sábado casi toda la preparatoria está en las gradas animando al equipo. O al menos todos los que quieran ingresar al Olimpo social de Abraham Lincoln high. Incluso Kirkland, que es lo más socialmente apático que hay está en las graderías junto al otro Jones, Hedervary y el nuevo chico que ahora anda con ellos para todos lados. Bonnefoy está varios bancos más allá con Natasha sentado con los populares y mira insistentemente hacia el sector donde está Matthew Jones son sus nuevos amigos. Ludwig se pregunta si él no luce igual con la otra Braginski, intentado buscar en el público a alguien que no está allí.

Feliciano no era fan de los deportes pero solía ir a los partidos a verlo solo a él. Ahora lo único que había sabido escuchando a Lovino y Gilbert en la cocina era que había ido a un ciclo de cine independiente con el tal Randhy. La verdad no se extrañaba. Sonaba como un panorama cultural que Feliciano apreciaría mucho más que estar sentado viendo a "un grupo de neardentals golpeándose por un balón" como a veces lo llamaba el chico, solo por molestarle.

Igual le extrañó vera Gilbert y Lovino de pie entre medio de las gradas. Eso era raro, normalmente ellos no venían a los partidos por encontrarlos una estupidez, pero ahora tenían una de "esas sonrisas" pintadas en el rostro y "Oh, no" pensó el co capitán y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados esperando que de un momento a otro fuera a aparecer alguna trampa mortal.

Cuando se dio inicio al partido y el balón fue lanzado se alivió al ver que el este no estaba relleno de plomo o algo así. Ya bastaba con tener a Braginski en el equipo como para ya tener otro objeto peligroso dando vueltas por el campo. Sintió durante el partido que su concentración estaba en cualquier otra parte pero vio como Jones estaba con la adrenalina a tope, al igual que todos sus compañeros por lo que no podía perder el tiempo preocupándose por chorradas.

Corrió por el campo facilitándole la jugada a Jones, Iván bloqueando una tacleada, entonces el quarterback como por arte de magia llega a la meta y el grito gol se escucha por toda la cancha, junto con una estruendosa explosión de ruido que viene desde la cabina de sonido amplificando el impacto y causando un dolor de cabeza a todos los presentes.

Gilbert y Lovino chocan las manos animadamente desde las graderías y Ludwig siente un halo de furia recorrer su médula espinal, pero luego piensa, indignado, que de todos modos no tiene cómo probar que fueron ellos y lo deja ir.

El réferi junto a los entrenadores, deciden hacer un tiempo para asegurarse de que no hay destrozos ni heridos y una vez que los jugadores se hubieron recuperado del impacto acústico, el partido se retoma. Ganan por una ventana de veinte puntos y el capitán del equipo, luego de celebrar con sus compañeros, se acerca a la orilla de la cancha donde abraza a Kirkland tomándolo por la cintura, diciéndole algo al oído que hace sonreír tontamente al inglés que luego le da un manotazo amistoso en el estómago.

Hay algo en la relación de esos dos que le repugna. Algo que le hace sentir miserable consigo mismo y un poco envidioso. No debería haber derecho a tener esa libertad, como si les restregaran lo suyo en la cara al resto, e irónicamente sin que nadie reparara en lo anómalo, en lo sospechoso que fue ese abrazo. El mismo tipo de abrazo que el debió darle a María cuando se lanzó a sus brazos a felicitarlo pero que por alguna razón no salió tan espontáneo como hubiera querido.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

El lunes en la mañana la gente no puede parar de hablar del triunfo del equipo de football y por supuesto de la bomba de ruido que estalló en los últimos veinte minutos del juego. Una parte de él se siente orgulloso de que su hermano haya atentado contra el orden establecido; la otra parte está terriblemente amargado de que esa bomba no haya sido un arma nuclear y haya acabado con todos esos malditos creídos de una vez por todas.

No puede creer que una vez hizo pruebas para entrar al equipo. No puede creer que fue a entrenar con ellos dos semanas hasta que se dio cuenta de que ni aún así podría ser parte de ese mundo tan ageno al suyo.

Se siente especialmente ridículo por haberlo hecho ahora que vio a Ludwig andando de la mano con María por los pasillos siente como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de cuchillos. No es justo, es terriblemente injusto que ese "macho patatas", como le dice su hermano mayor en forma despectiva, ande tan tranquilo por la vida; tan indiferente a los problemas de los demás.

No puede evitar también echar una mirada a su alrededor y descubrir como Kirkland y Jones se miran dolorosamente a la distancia. Como si quisieran lanzarse uno sobre el otro y algo los estuviera amarrando. No necesita conocerlos bien para saberlo. Él sabe de esas ataduras.

Es por eso que Feliciano está tan profundamente furioso y decepcionado. Ludwig es un insensible. No tiene idea lo que es. Sentir diferente, amar diferente, que te señalen con el dedo y te crucifiquen por eso. No sabe porque él está protegido por su chaqueta del equipo y su sexualidad; porque todo lo realcionado con él es tan malditamente convencional y rígido que nunca va a estar en peligro. No entiende como puede tenerle esa rabia malsana a Jones.

Después de todo Ludwig lo tiene todo. Jones puede ser más popular, tener la autoridad y los laureles, no obstante, si la gente llega a saber que está enamorado de Kirkland o si ellos tuvieran el atrevimiento de abrazarse, como ahora quieren hacerlo; si llegaran a descuidarse frente a la persona equivocada todo su mundo se vendrá cuesta abajo.

Ludwig no sabe nada de eso porque él puede agarrar a las animadoras de la mano en los pasillos y la gente pensará que está bien, incluso lo verán como un modelo a seguir. El perfecto chico raza aria tomado de la mano de la perfecta chica Barbie.

Él, en cambio, el chico gay, el italiano afeminado nunca puede atravesar los pasillos sin pegarse a las orillas como si fuera un roedor y nunca podrá atravesar el pasillo de la mano con alguien que le guste, orgullosamente, sin que la gente lo apunte con el dedo y los abusos empeoren.

No sabe en qué momento se ha amargado de esa manera. Tal vez Ludwig y los demás tenían razón y debió irse a un colegio privado; tal vez en una burbuja de seguridad las cosas habrían sido mejor para él ¡Por qué se obstinó en seguir a Ludwig a esta pesadilla! Él solía ser tan alegre ahí en el mundo de las musarañas. Estar en esta escuela pública había sido como ir a meterse a una guerra a santo de nada y ser gay, una de esas cosas que lo habían hecho madurar a la fuerza.

Preocupado por su bienestar – y el de su bolso Louis Vuitton – se arrastró por los pasillos cuidadosamente intentando pasar desapercibido y escondiéndose ante la sola vista de una chaqueta del equipo de football: Era como una especie de instinto de supervivencia que había adquirido en este último año. En forma sigilosa, toma unos atajos poco transitados hasta llegar al salón de ensayos del coro donde encuentra a Randhy ensayando con su guitarra eléctrica.

El chico gótico levanta su cabeza del instrumento al ver su compañero en la puerta conservándole con una expresión indescifrable.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó al ver que el italiano no se movía de su sitio, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-Oh si..- abrió su costoso bolso y encontró su I-pod, luego comenzó a buscar una canción - quiero que cantemos esto para las seccionales – le dice Feliciano ofreciendo sus audífonos a su compañero.

-Veamos… ¿algún showtune que no me hayas hecho cantar hasta ahora? – rió divertido el barítono y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al escuchar lo que era.

-¿Estás seguro? No sabía que te iban estas bandas.

-Vamos, no me cuestiones, encontré mi furia-

Randhy sonríe y agrega: -A las chicas esto no les va a gustar nada.

Y efectivamente no les gustó. El Martes Feliciano llegó vestido con pantalón, botas, y chaqueta de cuero negra, una camiseta blanca manchada con estampados que imitaban salpicaduras de sangre y una pañoleta roja en el cuello como al estilo Axl Rose. Las chicas del coro lo observaron boquiabiertas y él desde el escenario del auditorio, al lado de Randhy dijo: Queremos hacer algo diferente, todos los grupos todos los años presentan éxitos pop o showtunes y pensé que algo de furia no vendría mal.

Randhy comenzó a rasgar su guitarra con una sonrisa ladina y un sonido hard-rock inundó las paredes. Feliciano comenzó a interpretar con uno de sus tonos bajos, haciendo un perfecto falseto rasgado.

_No more maybes/ No más talveces__  
><em>_Your baby's got rabies/ tus bebes tienen rabia__  
><em>_Sitting on a bull/ sentados en un toro__  
><em>_In the middle of the Andes/ en el medio de los Andes_

_Yeah, I'm a freak of nature / Sí, soy un fenómeno de la naturaleza__  
><em>_Yeah, I'm a freak/ Sí, soy un fenómeno __  
><em>

Ludwig suspiraba cansado por el entrenamiento y por una especie de estrés emocional que estuvo arrastrando estos días. Había pasado todo el fin de semana sin saber nada de Feliciano y estar con él era el único momento en que podía tomar un respiro del circo que era la preparatoria. Era agotador tener que comportarse como un elemento de la realeza escolar sin poder ser él mismo: "el estricto despiadado" como le llamaba Feli.

Sin Feliciano a su lado se sentía como encarcelado en su papel de chico cool. Su amigo de infancia era el único que le permitía ser el mismo, recordar sus raíces y sentirse libre. Él era el único capaz de soportar esa parte rígida, estudiosa y muchas veces maniática que él tenía de abordar la vida, y era el único capaz de permanecer a su lado sin aburrirse, sin esperar que cambiara y él le había pagado siendo un imbécil.

Decidió ir a buscarlo al auditorio para intentar arreglar las cosas, después de todo alguien tenía que cuidar a Feli en esta jungla. Al aproximarse escuchó algo anormal para ser una práctica de coroshow, más aún considerando que la voz que interpretaba la canción era la de Feliciano, algo impostada para sonar desgarrada, pero era el inconfundible tono de su amigo de infancia. Casi se sintió apuntado con el dedo al entrar y oir:

_If only I could be as cool as you / si tan solo pudiera ser tan cool como tú__  
><em>_As cool as you / tal cool como tú__  
><em>_Body and soul, I'm a freak, I'm a freak/en cuerpo y alma, soy un fenómeno, soy un fenómeno__  
><em>_Body and soul, I'm a freak, I'm a freak/ en cuerpo y alma, soy un fenómeno, soy un fenómeno_

Al terminar las chicas igualmente aplauden emitiendo gritos entusiasmados. Randhy hace un gracioso además de querer estampar la guitarra contra el amplificador y Feliciano pone un gesto horrorizado, de esos de drama queen.

-Chicos, eso ha estado excelente – admite la profesora del coro, la señorita Stevenson – no es lo que acostumbramos a presentar en una competencia de coroshow, pero será por ello algo novedoso, creo que si lo combinamos con una balada popular, algo de Aerosmith talvez, podríamos generar un set list interesante…

Feliciano y Randhy chocan sus manos bajando del escenario. Es en ese momento en que la mirada castaña del contratenor se topa con un par de ojos azules y la sonrisa de la cara del italiano desaparece dando lugar a un rictus molesto. Ludwig atraviesa el auditorio hasta llegar donde están los chicos del coro que lo observan como si fueran una manada del hienas y el fuera la carroña de una cebra. O peor.

-Necesito que hablemos – dice con una voz suplicante, lo más amablemente que puede dentro de su tono de voz ronca y marcial. Las chicas del coro no parecen muy convencidas y Randhy de pronto, con tanta cadena y esa cara de zombie sí se ve intimidante.

-No se preocupen chicas, las veo mañana – dice el chiquillo tomando su bolso que descansaba en una butaca y chocando las manos con Randhy para luego caminar hacia la salida sin decirle nada, pero dándole a entender que debía seguirlo.

-Nunca he sido una persona orgullosa- le suelta de pronto Feliciano de pronto al llegar a los estacionamientos donde ya no queda nadie, con una voz calma e infantil – pero debes admitir que esta vez te has pasado.

-Lo sé, créeme, lo siento – admite el germano sintiéndose diminuto ante su amigo de infancia. Hay un aire de madurez en Feliciano que no ha visto antes. Se pregunta en qué momento ha dejado de ser esa alma flotante que era antes de llegar a la preparatoria a convertirse en este chico receloso y consciente de su entorno. ¿Por qué cosas habrá tenido que pasar un chico como él para cambiar así?

-Yo no quería hacerte sentir mal, tienes razón, fui un idiota por siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de hacerlo... es solo que estaba harto de Jones y…

-No estoy tan decepcionado de eso, sabía que no eras capaz, sino del hecho de que no aceptes ciertas cosas sobre mí.

-Sé que eres gay, siempre lo he sabido – admitió Ludwig tragando saliva, como si le hubiera costado horrores decir esa palabra y hacerlo mirando a los ojos a su amigo de infancia – supongo que no soy tan bueno cuando se trata de estas cosas… ya sabes siempre me ha dado un poco de vergüenza todo lo relacionado a…

-Todo lo relacionado al sexo – completó la frase el italiano – lo entiendo… - Feliciano lo entendía. Conocía a Lud desde pequeño y esos temas siempre lo habían puesto nervioso, incluso las escenas románticas de las películas viejas que a él le gustaba ver, algo tan simple como un beso, hacían que el germano se pusiera rígido en su silla.

- Lo que no entiendo es cómo alguien tan correcto como es el Ludwig que yo conozco se deja influenciar de esta manera por un grupo de niños ignorantes – continuó el castaño reprendiendo a su amigo - esa gente no tiene idea de quién eres y un día verás que has estado dándole en el gusto a una manga de extraños solo para conseguir un estatus que no te servirá de nada en tu vida.

-Solo perdóname ¿quieres? Lo he entendido… no volveré a intentar aprovecharme de la debilidad de Alfred, si consigo la capitanía será de forma justa.

Y Feliciano pudo ver algo de la sinceridad que había en sus palabras porque esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha y dijo: Siii, este es el Lud que yo conozco – y de la nada, como si tuviera a dos personas habitando en él, mudó su gesto a uno aniñado, inocente, al Feli con el que había crecido – veee estoy tan contento Lud – se lanzó hacía él de pronto, rodeando su cuello con esos brazos enfundados en una camisa Prada. Ludwig permaneció estático unos segundos, pero ¿qué diablos? Era su amigo, no iba a rechazarle. Lo rodeó con sus brazos musculosos haciendo sonreír audiblemente al ítalo que se soltó del agarre y con una expresión jovial anunció- vamos a tomar un gelato.

Y eso había sido el indicio de que las cosas volvían a estar bien, de alguna manera. Como si toda esta pelea hubiera sido solo un indeseable receso entre ellos.

Para Feliciano las cosas no eran tan fáciles como las estaba haciendo parecer, pero no podía seguir con esta tensión acumulada. Era consciente de que algo se había quebrado con esa pelea y que ahora necesitaba que Lud le probara que su lealtad era incondicional, y que se había acostumbrado a su sexualidad de una buena vez. Porque si bien el ser homosexual no era algo que lo definía como persona, era parte de él, siempre lo había sido y no podía ser que Lud siguiera ignorando deliberadamente eso.

Tal vez solo por ahora por el bien se su amistad y por su salud mental podía dejarlo pasar. Tal vez Randhy tiene razón y él sí es una persona demasiado fácil, demasiado blanda y demasiado vulnerable. Pero si Ludwig lo deja tomarlo del brazo para cruzar corriendo la avenida entonces no importa mucho realmente su orgullo de ser un fenómeno.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Si sé que Feliciano se me está saliendo un poco de carácter. ¿Pero es que cómo voy a hacer las cosas interesantes si lo pongo dulce e inocente todo el tiempo? Para mí Feli es una persona si bien muy sensible y dulce, que puede ser fiera cuando es requerido. Ludwig ahora parece un poco fuera de sí también, pero vamos, que está confundido totalmente con su vida, es un adolescente y su perfeccionismo no le está resultando, es obvio que eso haga enloquecer un poco al hombre.

La canción que cantó Feli es "Freak" de Silverchair, grunge australiano.

Gracias por sus comentarios, si sé que este es un Gerita un poco diferente respecto de lo acostumbrado... pero buen... hay que variar un poco. Ahora si que vuelvo a actualizar después de las fiestas porque no he escrito nada más de esto más que los borradores y los capis de True Colors están en edición... y será lento.

Les deseo que pasen un feliz año nuevo =) y nos vemos el otro año


	5. Vernunft und Gefühle

**5 ****Vernunft ****und Gefühle **

_Every single night the same arrangement/ todas las noches la misma cita__  
><em>_I go out and fight the fight./salgo a pelear mi lucha__  
><em>_Still I always feel the strangest strangement/ y siempre siento la misma rareza__  
><em>_Nothing here is real, nothing here is right./ nada acá es real, nada aquí esta bien__  
><em>_I've been making shows of trading blows/ he estado hacienda shows de golpes __  
><em>_just hoping no one knows/ esperando que nadie sepa__  
><em>_That i've been going through the motions/que he estado yendo sobre la marcha__  
><em>_walking through the part./ caminando por la región__  
><em>_Nothing seems to penetrate my heart/ nada parece penetrar mi corazón_

("Going through the motions" – Buffy the Vampire Slayer – episodio musical 7x06 "Once more with feeling")

Luego de clases un día viernes Ludwig decide que no quiere más guerra. Cancela la salida con sus amigos futbolistas solo para tener una tarde de paz con amigos de verdad, unos que, para variar, no estén esperando que llegue con las pantaletas de María en los bolsillos, como trofeo adolescente.

Las tardes de video juegos con Kiku no son tampoco su panorama ideal, preferiría la verdad ir a hacer una excursión a una montaña, correr en soledad y silencio, respirar aires puros; pero esas tardes juntos los tres le sirven para recordar los viejos tiempos. Cuando eran solo ellos en la escuela media y no tenían que hacer nada especial para sentirse importantes; cuando Feliciano aún podía caminar con relativa tranquilidad por los pasillos y Ludwig no tenía que andar escondiendo su amistad con él como si fuera una peste.

Kiku los recibe cortésmente, mostrando una expresión alegre. Les ofrece una taza de té que Feliciano acepta entusiasmado. Tiene la manía de pensar que el té es algo exótico. Se mete como una avalancha a la cocina detrás del oriental cargando una bolsa y hablando sobre miles de temas.

-Supe que vas a participar en las olimpiadas de matemáticas… eso es tan genial vee, Ludo también es muy bueno en mates, es genial tener amigos inteligentes, yo nunca he sido muy bueno para eso… solo sirvo para cantar

-Pero lo haces muy bien, Feliciano – le comentó Kiku mientras vigilaba la tetera.

-¿Tú crees? , un día te cantaré algo, puede ser algo en japonés, aunque tampoco soy bueno con los idiomas… tal vez te invite a mejor mi estreno en Broadway – afirmó animado el castaño mientras bailoteaba por la cocina.

-Eso sería agradable – comentó apreciativamente el oriental sirviendo las infusiones para llevarlas donde estaba el germano instalando los controles.

-¿Tienes un cerveza? – preguntó al ver llegar a los otros con las tazas.

-¡Yo te traje! – exclama el ítalo buscando en su bolsa un pack de cuatro botellas individuales.

-Excelente… - se expresa satisfecho el rubio destapando una botella con su llavero para llevarla a sus labios. Feliciano siempre sabe escoger su marca favorita y escoger además el tipo indicado: Lager y bien helada.

Comienzan a jugar Halo 3, que en verdad a Feliciano no le gusta mucho, porque es violento, feo con esas luces, explosiones y la sangre sale por todos lados. Pero sus amigos están tan contentos disparándole a las tropas enemigas que no quiere protestar y se echa pasivamente a ojear la última edición de Vogue Magazine. Los zapatos de gamuza color marengo vienen para la próxima temporada, comienza a marcar las páginas que le parecen interesantes. Hay un artículo sobre Lady Gaga y no puede evitar sentir un orgullo inexplicable por ser neoyorkino e ítaloamericano igual que ella. A lo mejor ella tiene razón y todos han nacido para ser estrellas.

Comienza a tararear "Bad Romance" casi de forma involuntaria. Kiku comienza a reírse ante eso y le pega un codazo a Ludwig que se da vuelta a mirar a Feliciano tarareando feliz e intentando mantenerse lo más quieto posible. Murmuran algo con el nipón por debajo y luego Kiku propone:

-Feliciano, si quieres poner tu música eres libre de conectar tu Ipod al equipo – No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. En cuestión de segundos Mother Monster invadía la habitación mientras Feliciano se meneaba tras ellos animadamente. Los chicos tuvieron que reírse antes de seguir con su partida.

Luego decidieron incluir a su amigo en el juego y conectaron la consola wii para poner "Dance on Broadway". Feliciano casi llora de felicidad y mientras sus amigos intentaban hacer algo con su poca coordinación él le apuntaba a cada uno de los pasos con maestría. Ludwig y Kiku finalmente se dejaron caer agotados sobre el sofá mientras él seguía eufórico bailando todos sus showtunes favoritos.

-¿De dónde saca tanta energía? –preguntó el oriental curioso al ver que su amigo llevaba más de una hora consecutiva bailando si parar.

-No subestimes el poder de Broadway – le respondió el rubio divertido- pero no te preocupes… todo lo que sube tiene que bajar.

Y qué cierto era eso. Porque cuando Feliciano finalmente acabó con su energía y se tomó de un trago casi un litro de agua, se dejó caer en el sillón y se quedó dormido como un bebé.

-Te lo dije – comentó Ludwig agarrándolo para llevarlo en brazos al auto.

-Estaba muy contento hoy – comentó el japonés – hace tiempo que no los veo juntos, creo que te echaba de menos.

-Puede que sí, pero ya sabes cómo son las cosas – se excusó Ludwig, sabiendo que en realidad no había razones de peso para mantenerse alejado del que se supone es su mejor amigo.

-Sí, yo también estoy allí, pero no es como que le dé mucha importancia, al final del día lo único que importa es mantener a los amigos que de verdad aportan algo a tu vida.

Ludwig asintió sin querer darle muchas vueltas al asunto antes de despedirse y salir con su amigo a cuestas.

Camino a la casa Vargas se dedicó a observarlo. La verdad es que él también lo extrañaba, pero sus obligaciones sociales y académicas le impedían dedicarle más tiempo. El próximo año ya debían decidir qué hacer de sus vidas y él tenía claro que quería estudiar ingeniería en construcción. Que era lo más conveniente considerando el negocio familiar y que Gilbert claramente no se haría cargo de su responsabilidad como primogénito.

No es que estuviera solo en el equipo de football solo por ansias de popularidad, él quería llenarse de actividades extracurriculares para engrosar sus antecedentes y tal vez obtener una beca, algo que le facilitara su admisión. Después de todo Feliciano hacía lo mismo, apuntándose al coro y a teatro. Los dos iban a los clubes apropiados a sus intereses y se juntaban con gente afín a sus gustos, que eran muy distintos. No era solo culpa suya. Al menos eso le gustaba creer.

Intentó despertar a Feliciano para poderlo entrar a la casa pero él solo había murmurado un "Vee" haciéndole saber que le tocaba cargarlo de nuevo porque no despertaría para una simpleza como era ir a acostarse a su propia cama. Cruzó la sala de los Vargas saludando a Nora, la empleada que se había levantado a ver qué pasaba, saludó a Ludwig con un gesto silencioso y una sonrisita al ver al chico durmiendo en sus brazos.

El germano subió al segundo piso y se dirigió al cuarto de su amigo, lleno de posters de musicales y accesorios de teatro. Lo depositó en el colchón con cuidado; el castaño casi se había retorcido un poco pero no alcanzó a despertarse del todo. Ludwig lo cubrió con las mantas. Era un niño todavía, no podía imaginárselo creciendo alguna vez, graduándose, teniendo novio, ni mucho menos actuando en escenas de esas románticas, besando a alguien aunque fuera de mentira.

Pasó una mano por su cabello una última vez antes de alejarse y salir silenciosamente. Nada más al llegar al pasillo vio a Lovino asesinándole con la mirada desde el marco de la puerta de enfrente.

-¿Qué hacías en la habitación de mi jodido hermano, macho patatas?

-Lovino… un placer como siempre – le saludó Ludwig intentando zafarse sin éxito.

-¡Eh tu! ¡Patata! – Le volvió a llamar más fuerte – puede que mi hermano sea un imbécil y le importe una mierda tener un amigo bastardo y traidor pero yo no soy igual de idiota, a mi no me vas a comprar tan fácil, así que te estaré vigilando porque si le veo llorar de nuevo por culpa tuya la próxima bomba estallará en tu casillero.

Ludwig la verdad no le tenía mucho miedo a Lovino, era pequeño y debilucho, pero debía admitir que su lado vandálico y la creatividad que tenía para hacer de las suyas eran algo aterradoras.

:-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:

Cuando el lunes Feliciano vio el cartel de las audiciones a "Mamma mía" casí se vuelve loco de contento. Este era el empuje curricular que necesitaba para hacerse un lugar en la Academia de Artes Dramaticas. Lo único negativo es que aparte de él habían solo dos chicos inscritos y una manga de chicas. Si la obra no consigue más hombres para los papeles masculinos entonces será cancelada "Vamos, con que esté el novio y los tres padres lo demás está hecho" pensó sintiéndose un poco más optimista. De pronto ya se le había ocurrido una idea.

Corrió por el pasillo a buscar a Randhy, atravesó el patio lo más rápidamente que pudo para ir a buscarlo al fumadero del colegio, pasando al lado de Kirkland que se separó rápidamente de un empujón de Jones. Feliciano sonrió por lo bajo. Era bueno saber que había quienes podían darse el lujo de tener un romance gay en este coliseo romano.

Encontró a su amigo con su respectivo cigarrillo y mirando las musarañas con esos audífonos gigantes en la cabeza. Un guitarreo estruendoso se escuchaba salir finalmente de sus orejas. Se acercó invasoramente jalando el cable de los miniparlantes para llamar su atención.

-¡Randhy!- gritó.

-Mierda… Feli… ten piedad de mis oídos – reclamó el gótico con un vozarrón tenebroso.

-Lo siento- se disculpó tímidamente, pero recuperando su optimismo al instante con una sonrisa brillante - ¡Van a hacer "Mamma mía"! – exclamó nuevamente, parecía un sol. Un niño en navidad. Randhy se sintió repentinamente contagiado.

-Me alegro, espero que puedas conseguir un papel y eso…

-¡Y tu vas a audicionar conmigo! – afirmó resuelto con ambas manos en la cintura, en modo diva activado. Había que ver con "Mr. Broadway".

-¿Que yo qué? – Preguntó aturdido – Oh no… a mi no me metes en esas cursiladas, primero me vuelvo cristiano y conservador…

-¡Vamos! – Le rogó el contratenor – Son cuatro papeles masculinos y hay tres chicos adicionando, si no participas no podrán hacer la obra y todo irá mal…

-¿Es que no pueden simplemente travestir a una chica? Vamos, que en el siglo XVI travestían hombres para que actuaran, es lo mismo ¿no?

-No seas así, no es lo mismo, no eran musicales, no puedes lograr que una chica cante como chico… no seas malo, yo acepté cantar una canción de "Silverchair" para las seccionales del coro.

-No, te recuerdo que tu elegiste una canción de "Silverchair" para las seccionales y no es mi banda favorita, me gusta más el rock inglés, lo sabes – le espetó el barítono jalando la última calada del cigarrillo antes de pisotearlo con su bototo.

-Pero vamos – Feliciano estaba usando _esa_ mirada y algo le decía que terminaría bailando tap sobre el escenario del auditorio. Puso los ojos en blanco desesperado. Los tacones de las botas de Feliciano resonaban al lado de los suyos, con punta de fierro, que intentaban alejarse rápidamente del lugar. Nunca entendió por qué Feliciano nunca había hecho caso a los ingeniosos rumores que circulaban a su alrededor sobre posibles pactos con el diablo y costumbres vampíricas, que eran por lo demás la única razón por la que los futbolistas no se metían con él.

Por otra parte él, sin Feli, estaba monumentalmente solo. Este chico molesto era la única persona capaz de ignorar las habladurías y esforzarse en conocerlo realmente, incluso con ese encanto que tenía, pudiendo ser amigo de cualquiera, lo había elegido a él. Se paró en seco a mirarlo ahí con sus ojos chocolate tan brillosos y ese puchero del mal, que era más diabólico que cualquier cosa que dijeran de sí a sus espaldas.

-¡Joder! – Gritó cabreado – está bien, pero si le dices a alguien sobre que estuve en un musical de niñita cantando canciones de Abba te juro que cometeré vampirismo real con tu sangre virgen.

Obviamente el chico no se sintió amenazado sino que saltó a sus brazos entusiasmado.

-¡Oh, gracias, gracias! Te lo compensaré, cantaremos algo de Sonic Youth y si quieres nos haremos tatuajes y todo

-Sí, sí como sea…- masculló Randhy, falsamente cabreado, antes de entrar al salón y dejar a su amigo solo.

:-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:

Lovino y Gilbert intentan concentrarse en el juego, pero es imposible. IMPOSIBLE. Feliciano lleva cantando repetidas veces la misma canción, y en este momento ambos están cagándose en todo el patrimonio musical de ABBA.

-Ya tuve suficiente – declaró Lovino poniendo pausa al juego para dirigirse al cuarto de su hermano siendo detenido por el agarre de Gilbert.

-Aunque debo admitir que la idea de callarlo a golpes me parece tentadora, debes admitir que no lo hace mal

-No es eso. ¡Es que no puedo escuchar mis propios pensamientos, joder! – gritó el mayor de los Vargas.

-Si sé, pero es importante para él, ya sabes, para llegar a Broadway y todo eso… - le recordó el albino. Lovino relajó la tensión de sus puños y se dejó caer al lado de su amigo. Quedaron en silencio un rato mirando la pantalla de LCD que seguía preguntando si querían reanudar la partida.

-Es que es duro sabes, que él tenga todo tan claro, y tu hermano también y yo…

-Yo tampoco sé qué hacer cuando salga del instituto – admitió Gilbert avergonzado.

-Hay algunos que han hecho la prueba esa LSAT, o que han mandado sus postulaciones a las universidades y yo no he movido el culo para nada, ¡es que es tan repentino, mierda!

Girlbert soltó una risa amarga: -Es irónico, un día somos los héroes del colegio y al otro día no somos nada más que unos inútiles de los que nadie se quiere acordar.

-Es que es durísimo… pensar a esta edad qué quieres hacer por toda tu puta vida, y los imbéciles de nuestros hermanos se les hace tan fácil.

Gilbert solo le palmea la espalda sin tener que decir nada. Él lo entiende. Él también sabe lo que es ser el hermano mayor inútil y tonto a la sombra de un hermano menor más inteligente y más talentoso. Tal vez por eso se hicieron amigos apenas se vieron, pudieron ver algo de esa tras la apatía del otro y supieron comprenderse y apañarse a la perfección.

Siempre tras toda esas travesuras que hacían intencionadamente a los menores hubo un dejo de envidia de que ellos siempre tengan tan claro lo que quieran y que todo el mundo los apoye. Incluso a Feliciano que tiene un sueño tan difícil, su padre sería capaz de construirle un teatro con sus propias manos con tal de verlo realizar sus sueños. Pero Lovino no era tan irracional como para reclamarle eso a nadie, después de todo ¿qué apoyo podía esperar de su padre si él nunca había manifestado interés por nada? A lo mejor si hubiera querido algo de verdad también lo hubieran apoyado. O al menos le gustaba consolarse pensando en eso.

Lo peor de todo es que la preparatoria se va a acabar inminentemente y ya no podrán seguir viviendo en el limbo con impunidad, tal vez un año o dos más, pero sus padres tarde o temprano esperarán que hagan algo útil de sus vidas, algo que no sea absorber dinero y hacer guarangadas ¿y quiénes son ellos si no están instalando bombas de ruido o pintando frases ingeniosas con Spry en las paredes del colegio? Nada.

Y al pensar que solo quedaban tres meses para salir de la escuela, los miedos aumentaban.

:-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:

Esa semana para Ludwig se hace mucho más estresante: fin de temporada de futbol, sumado a los exámenes finales y a María lanzándole todo tipo de indirectas sobre "parece que a estas alturas ya no basta con decir que somos amigos", mientras batía sus pestañas insistentemente, como si algún hombre pudiera detenerse a mirarla a la cara con semejante delantera que se gastaba.

Y hubiera seguido haciéndose el imbécil los tres meses que quedaban de haber podido, tal vez hasta el término de su época escolar, pero Iván con ese porte amenazador le había preguntado qué diablos pretendía con su prima, que con las mujeres de su familia no se jugaba, así que más le valía decidir: O cortaba con ella o le pedía formalizar.

Considerando que la primera opción hubiera sido considerada un suicidio social, y que hubiera sido un imbécil si hubiera rechazado la oportunidad de tener semejante monumento de mujer por novia, optó por pedirle que formalizaran. María no podía estar más feliz, luego de darle un beso contra las taquillas, corrió por los pasillos pavoneándose que era la novia de Ludwig Bielschmidt. Lud podría jurar que escuchó sus pechos rebotando en el camino. Pero puede que solo haya sido una alucinación adolescente.

A la hora de almuerzo cuando llega a la cafetería con su novia de la mano mientras todos le aplauden como si fuera un héroe, no puede evitar mirar hacia la mesa donde están sentados los artistas y marginados. Y ahí está Feliciano, con los ojos fijos en él y en la forma en que sus dedos se entrelazan con los de María. Sus ojos color chocolate se ensombrecen y baja su mirada al plato comenzando a revolverlo. Randhy, a su lado, le habla al oído y se lo lleva del recinto tomándolo del brazo con mucho tacto, como si fuese de porcelana. Ludwig sabe que algo anda mal con su amigo pero no es como que pueda levantarse a seguirlo dejando a todos tirados. Aparta la mirada de la puerta al sentir un tirón de la mano de su novia y entonces le dedica una sonrisa, porque es lo correcto. Alfred en frente suyo le mira con una expresión indescifrable antes de ponerse de pie e irse a sentar al lado de Kirkland. No es como si alguien le extrañe. Parece que la gente se traga perfectamente el rollo de que son mejores amigos.

Al otro día Feliciano no siente muchas ganas de hacer de su atuendo un desfile de modas. Simplemente se pone un Prada gris y negro, nada de pañuelos ni corbatas, ni cosas ostentosas. Randhy podría jurar que esta mañana además ha olvidado usar perfume y echarse fijador de cabello porque su pelo luce aplastado, fuera de lugar y el característico rulo es solo un mechón largo que cae desganadamente al lado de su oreja. Intenta animarlo invitándolo al auditorio a cantar canciones de musicales, incluso las canciones de ABBA, que lo están obsesionando últimamente, pero parece ser inmune.

Lovino comienza a preocuparse cuando no escucha a su hermanito cantando todo el maldito día. Ni siquiera un tarareo, un silbido. El lugar de eso se ha encerrado a escuchar canciones insufriblemente tristes de una tal Adele, en especial una sobre "que nunca encontraré a alguien como tú" y ya tanto drama lo está cabreando más de lo debido. Él recuerda perfectamente haberle dicho al macho patatas que si su hermano volvía a llorar por él le iría mal, así que se lo había buscado. El que advierte no es traidor.

Al final de la semana Ludwig encuentra a Kiku esperándolo en el casillero con un semblante serio. Al verlo despide a sus amigos rápidamente y se acerca al oriental

-Kiku, ¿sucede algo? – interroga curioso mientras comienza a dar vueltas a la clave de su candado.

-Es Feliciano, creo que está deprimido – apuntó de la manera más sutil posible algo tan evidente.

-Si lo he notado, no he hablado con él de todos modos.

-Creo que deberías hacerlo – le aconsejó con un tono neutro.

-Ya le conoces, debe haber visto un drama musical tan terrible que seguro se está familiarizando con los sentimientos del protagonista y por eso…

-No, creo que es algo más que eso y creo que deberías hablar con él – le aclaró Kiku esta vez con un tono más resuelto en la voz, casi como si le estuviera dando una orden – Acabo de escuchar a Hedervary diciendo que ahora que Feliciano a dejado de pintar la gente le pone atención a ella…¿te das cuenta? No es solo la ropa

En ese momento Ludwig logra abrir la puerta de casillero y la explosión, aunque pequeña e inofensiva resuena por todo el pasillo, haciendo que tanto él como su amigo oriental se alejen sobresaltados de la taquilla, como gallinas asustadas. Nota mental: Nunca ignorar una amenaza de Lovino, en especial cuando estaba con el modo de hermano-mayor-sobreprotector-activado; Comenzó a intentar ordenar el desastre ayudado por Kiku. Si había explotado una bomba en su casillero puede que Kiku tenga razón, que deba hacer algo al respecto. Mirando al techo declaró cansinamente.

-Bien, cancelaré a María e iré a su casa a verlo esta tarde

Kiku sonrió satisfecho y se preparó para alejarse de su amigo de infancia, antes agregando.

-Por favor, te recomendaría que cuando le digas lo que le tengas que decir lo hagas con mucho tacto.

Al conducir hacia la casa de los Vargas va pensando en lo que le dijo Kiku, _que tenga tacto con lo que le vaya a decir_. Es casi como si él fuera el responsable de las penurias de su amigo, pero se niega a creerlo. Porque la posibilidad lo hace sentir culpable y le hace ponerse en situaciones que le son incómodas. Aún así golpea la puerta y es recibido por el semblante angustiado de Nora que le indica que el joven Feliciano está encerrado en el cuarto y que golpee varias veces porque está escuchando la música muy fuerte.

Ludwig asiente y se acerca lleno de incertidumbre. Y Nora tenía razón, desde afuera se puede escuchar como Feliciano se bombardea con baladas que él en su vida a ha escuchado. Espera a que el tono de la canción baje para golpear con insistencia la puerta. Pasan unos segundos en que el sonido del equipo musical se detiene y unos pies descalzos se acercan.

La persona que le abre le parece un extraño. No es que no haya visto nunca ha Feliciano enfermo, lo ha visto de hecho con sarampión, dolor de estómago y laringitis. La última era lo peor porque debían darle tranquilizantes para que no llorara, no podía entender que no iba a perder su voz solo por una simple enfermedad respiratoria. Pero Feliciano era el rey del drama, un exagerado y un poco cobarde. Sin embargo ahora más que enfermo se veía profundamente triste.

-¿Puedo pasar? –pregunta con sutileza y entonces le hacen un espacio. El castaño se dirige a la cama a recoger el jardín de pañuelitos desechables sucios tirados en la colcha. Ludwig pretendió no verlos y se fue a sentar en uno de los sillones de la amplia habitación.

Feliciano le ofreció un refresco y él aceptó, recomendándole que tomara uno. En silencio salió de la habitación. El germano examinó bien el panorama a su alrededor. Tenía pinta de haberse encerrado a llorar largamente a oscuras y con música imposiblemente triste. No parecía una simple depresión sentimentaloide de esas que le dan cuando lee un libro o ve una película que le rompe sus nervios sensibles.

Feliciano volvió a entrar con la cara lavada y cargando dos jugos.

-¿No deberías estar con ella? – preguntó con un dejo amargo en la voz y de pronto Ludwig comenzó a pensar que sus temidas sospechas fueran ciertas.

-No, le he cancelado, si a ti te pasa algo yo debo acompañarte hasta que se te pase – declaró asertivamente mientras clavaba en él sus ojos azules. Feliciano no enfrentó su mirada sino que miró su vaso de jugo comenzando a jugar con la pajilla.

-No creo que puedas hacer nada para hacerme sentir mejor, así que yo que tú me iría con tu novia y me dejaría solo – se sentó sobre la cama sin mirarlo, como si esperara que realmente fuese capaz de dejarlo así, solo, en ese estado para irse con María.

-Oye… ¿estás así porque tengo novia? – preguntó finalmente, sabiendo que no quería escuchar la respuesta de verdad. Feliciano también lo sabía así que haciendo amago de sus dotes actorales miró a su mejor amigo a los ojos y le dijo.

-El problema es que si antes que no tenías novia ni me hablabas ahora que la tienes mejor me voy olvidando de tu cara… pero bueno, es obvio, entre un simple amigo y una chica linda…

-Hey – le llamó la atención Ludwig con un tono más calmado al darse cuenta que Feli había evitado ponerlos en una situación incómoda, y con ese aplomo – María es mi novia, pero no es mi amiga, ese lugar es tuyo, ni siquiera los chicos del equipo cuentan como amigos, no se puede hablar con ellos, son solo para pasar el rato, tú y yo cambio seremos amigos por siempre ¿te acuerdas? Tú lo dijiste.

-Si sé lo que dije – murmuró Feliciano sin sonar suficientemente satisfecho con la respuesta. Ambos sabían lo que le costaba al germano soltar semejante discurso sentimental, que probablemente se había devanado los sesos por horas para salir con algo como eso y solamente por eso, quiso hacer parecer como que todo estaba bien.

-Vale, lo entiendo – afirmó con el tono más optimista que pudo – le conseguiré entradas para el musical escolar ¿Irás verdad?

-Claro que sí… - afirmó Ludwig sin estar muy seguro de cómo iba a hacer para presentarse ese día sin que nadie lo reconociera y luego lo condenaran por ir a ver shows de niñas, pero aunque fuera disfrazado de árbol tendría que ir.

Feliciano sigue sin un rostro muy alegre. Ambos saben lo que pasa realmente, de algún modo es como si estuviera esperando más que una simple amistad y eso es algo que el atleta no quiere imaginar. No quiere que en algún momento Feliciano se atreva a pronunciarlo y él tenga que pensar en cómo rechazar y romperle el corazón a su mejor amigo; es bastante más cómodo esto de seguir haciéndose los tontos.

-Oye- dice cambiando el tema de pronto – están mostrando una producción de "Mamma mía" en Manhattan – anunció de pronto llamando la atención de su amigo – pensé que te gustaría ver cómo lo hacen los profesionales, no sé, ara motivarte… puedo decirle a papá que se consiga unas entradas.

-¡¿De verdad? – exclamó Feliciano con un evidente entusiasmo - ¿Harías eso por mí? Veee, Ludwig, eso sería tan tan tan genial de tantas formas.

Puede que aún sus ojos estén algo enrojecidos por el drama que ha pasado durante toda la semana y que el remordimiento siga instalado en el germano por ser el culpable de las lágrimas de Feliciano, pero si tiene que ir a sobornar al mismísimo director de la producción para conseguir el ticket a la dichosa obra, va a hacerlo. Solamente por el hecho que desde que lo vio cuando era pequeño, con su vestido de novicia rebelde, sintió esos deseos de hacerse cargo de sus sonrisas.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA:<strong>

Y sí, hasta que apareció, chan chan... si sé, les carga que Feliciano sufra y que Lud haga lo que hace, les prometo que el otros capi será mejor para Feli, un poco al menos. La cosa se va ir poniendo menos Glee con el tiempo, menos Glee y más Rent jajaja

saludos

PD: El musical de Buffy le patea el trasero a cualquier musical que se haya hecho en un show televisivo, incluso a Glee, lo dije y qué!


	6. Schmalzig

**6. Schmalzig**

And he's the boy who gets your love / y el es el hombre que tiene tu amor  
>And gets your heart.  y tiene tu corazón  
>Very smart, Maria, very smart!  muy inteligente, María, ¡muy inteligente!  
>A boy like that wants one thing only,  un chico como ese solo quiere una cosa  
>And when he's done, he'll leave you lonely.  y cuando haya acabado te dejará solo  
>He'll murder your love él asesinará tu amor

(A boy like that – West Side Story)

La fila afuera del Winter Garden Theater afortunadamente no es tan extensa. El clima asimismo es bastante agradable. Feliciano da saltitos y se empina cada dos segundos para ver cuánto le falta por entrar. Lamentablemente no Ludwig pudo conseguir tickets para el primer piso, pero la ubicación que consiguieron en la segunda planta tampoco es mala. Al encontrar sus asientos se dieron cuenta que quedaron al centro y se veía todo sin problemas.

Al comenzar la obra pudieron comprobar además que la acústica era buena. Para Ludwig este iba a ser toda una experiencia. Él no había visto este musical en su vida, ni siquiera la versión cinematográfica, porque debía decirlo: Para ser un chico musculoso con semblante tan serio tenía una considerable cultura en lo referente a teatro musical, cortesía de Feliciano.

Debe admitir que es bastante bueno, pese a las canciones de Abba, la trama melodramática, y el exceso de estrógenos que contenía la obra. Feliciano seguía las letras de las canciones con devoción y cuando apareció Sam, el co-protagonista, le indicó que ese sería su papel en la obra escolar.

Como era de esperarse, el aspirante a actor rompió a llorar en una parte de la obra, cuando la madre estaba cantándole a su hija mientras la preparaba para el matrimonio (1), Ludwig iba preparado para eso así que sacó el paquete de pañuelos desechables para alcanzárselos a Feliciano, que los agarró al instante, sonándose y jadeando dramáticamente. El rubio pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros para consolarlo y el chico apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del más alto.

-No puedes llorar así el día que te toque actuar – le susurró con un tono bastante divertido.

-No voy a ver esta escena el día que me toque actuar… - respondió él castaño con a voz quebrada – Oh, Sophie… - se lamentó como si el personaje en cuestión pudiera escucharlo quejarse desde tan lejos.

Una vez terminado el show, bastante tarde, pasan a comprar una pizza familiar – de la cual se podían hacer cargo ellos dos solos perfectamente – para dirigirse al hotel Michelangelo donde pasarían la noche antes de volver a Brooklyn al otro día. Pidieron una habitación doble, como siempre.

Cuando eran más pequeños sus madres los dejaban dormir en una habitación ellos solos para que no tuvieran que soportar los ruidos y tonterías de Gilbert y Lovino que hasta muy grandes, cuando iban de viaje, tenían que dormir bajo supervisión adulta. Los menores en cambio, gozaban de un cuarto de dos camas para ver televisión hasta que se cansaran, jugar a lo que se les ocurriera, saltar sobre los muebles, lanzarse cojines y pedir postres a la habitación hasta hartarse y dormirse.

Esa noche llegaron a encender la tele en el canal de películas clásicas donde estaban pasando la de "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde", la dejaron ahí de fondo mientras devoraban su pizza con unas gaseosas – una cerveza en el caso de Ludwig – y conversaban sobre cualquier tontería.

-Esta debe ser una de las películas preferidas de Randhy… me dijo que quería hacer una producción musicalizada sobre eso – comentó el ítalo mordiendo un trozo.

-Sobre eso… ¿Qué hay entre tú y Randhy?, parecen muy unidos y todo

-Ah no, nada de eso, es heterosexual, pasa que acá en el colegio no le gusta nadie, yo le digo que cuando vayamos a Manhattan conocerá hermosas chicas vampíricas como él y entonces tendrá cientos de novias, aunque me dijo que no quería tener cien novias, parece que las chicas son complicadas… aunque yo nunca lo voy a saber porque no creo que vaya a tener una novia en la vida… ¿tú crees eso? ¿María es complicada?

Ludwig se sintió algo mareado con tanto comentario y pregunta dichos tan rápido.

-Bueno, ciertamente no son como nosotros, pero la verdad no es tan difícil… no sé quién querría tener cien chicas de todos modos si basta y sobra con una– luego comentó algo que había llamado su atención - ¿Randhy viene a Manhattan también después del colegio?

-¡Claro que sí!, pero no va a ir a la Universidad, solo quiere meterse a una compañía de teatro independiente lo antes posible, pero no te preocupes Lud, Randhy sabe cuidarse solo así que voy a vivir contigo, como lo prometí, te cuidaré, te haré pasta y te compraré tu cerveza, porque no creo que María sepa hacer pasta o conseguirte tu cerveza…

-La verdad es que no – admitió el rubio – ella no viene conmigo de todos modos, lo que sea que tengamos se acabará cuando acabe la escuela.

Feliciano en ese momento lo observó con una expresión indescifrable. Entonces era cierto lo que le había dicho Ludwig hace unos días, eso de que no la amaba, de que solo le gustaba por ser animadora y por sus pechos. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa algo tonta antes de tomar un cojín del sillón y estampárselo en la cara al germano que estaba observando la televisión con atención.

-¡Viva l'Italia! – gritó con un acento marcadísimo antes de salir corriendo en dirección al cuarto antes de que Ludwig recogiera el arsenal de cojines de la sala de la suite para contraatacar.

-¡Italiano traidor! – gritó – sentirás la furia del Reich

-¡No! – Comenzó con un tono trágico Feliciano - ¡Me rindo señor alemán! ¡Me rindo! – mientras agitaba una toalla blanca que había sacado del baño.

-No servirán tus súplicas verdammit italienische – advirtió Ludwig antes de lanzarle los cuatro cojines rápidamente uno después de otro mientras su amigo gritaba con una voz aguda y risueña.

Luego de decidir que la guerra germano-italiana estaba resultando agotadora para sus tropas, firmaron un "tratado de paz" dejándose caer sobre sus camas.

-Hey, Ludwig… - llamó Feliciano medio adormilado –gracias por lo de hoy… me divertí mucho.

El germano sonrió y respondió un cansado y sincero: "Cuando quieras" antes de dormirse en su cama.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

Randhy estaba al borde del ataque de nervios. Si hubiera sabido que la obra iba a ser así, con tanta música disco y coreografía ridícula no habría aceptado jamás nunca. Se sentía estafado y estúpido por haber sido arrastrado a eso por alguien tan torpe y fácil como era Feliciano. Realmente hubiera preferido participar en una cosa más terrorífica y menos rosa, algo como "Doctor Horrible" o "Sweeney Todd". Igualmente lo hace y se esfuerza para que las cosas le salgan bien, porque no puede negar que igual esto le servirá como curriculum actoral si quiere luego integrarse a una compañía de teatro.

Al menos el papel que le han asignado no es una mierda, le tocó representar a Bill, al aventurero australiano que recorre el mundo en yate escribiendo novelas de sus viajes. La ropa que debe usar para caracterizarse es un poco vergonzosa, considerando que debe cambiar sus ropas negras por coloridas camisas floreadas, pero es lo de menos. Podría haberle ido peor, como Feliciano que consiguió el papel de Sam, el co-protagonista, que es el con más solos y bailes. "Al menos", pensaba Randhy para consolarse - "no me toca pedir matrimonio a la chica cantando "I do" rodeado de florecillas".

El otro papel que agradece no haber tenido es el que obtuvo Feliks, un chico de otra escuela que llegó convocado ya que, debido a la falta de chicos les tocó hacer un casting abierto para papeles masculinos. Aunque no es como si Feliks fuera precisamente masculino, parece que era una tónica en los hombres que gustan del teatro. Y Randhy no sabía si el papel original era afeminado, o era cosa del actor en cuestión, pero el personaje de Harry, el banquero británico, le estaba saliendo bastante gay. Era una suerte que el personaje resultara ser gay al final, así que no tiene que aparentar mucha hombría.

El otro personaje masculino importante había sido conseguido por un chico de último año, Heracles Karpusi, el hijo de un congresista que era bastante popular en el colegio pese a ser abiertamente gay. Le había tocado interpretar a Sky, el novio de Sophie, le quedaba como anillo al dedo: Un playboy de ascendencia griega interpretando a un galán griego.

Fue cuando Feliciano lo vio cantando con la chica que interpretaba a la hija de Donna, el número "Lay all your love on me" (2), que se produjo el flechazo. El chico andaba sin camiseta intentando seducir a la novia, y Feliciano parecía desear estar en la piel de la chica que interpretaba a Sophie, porque no pudo apartar la vista de él y en un momento, cruzaron miradas de un modo que fue tan "comedia romántica americana" que Randhy pensó que iban a salirle arcorises por el culo en cualquier momento, solo por atestiguar semejante escena.

Luego del "flechazo musical" - como lo había llamado Randhy irónicamente – Heracles comenzó a rondar a Feliciano. Y él, como no es un idiota que le guste hacer mal tercio, siempre se hacía a un lado cuando venía el galán griego hacia ellos e instruía a Feliciano de que se comportara delante de él "Nada de llantos, ni de tonterías, ni de tics verbales como "veee" o "pastaaa"… ponle más carácter, tienes que ser un enigma… a los hombre les gustan los enigmas". Y que quede claro que esto lo hacía estrictamente por su amigo, la verdad es que no es que Karpusi le cayera especialmente bien, pero con tal de que Feliciano consiguiera pronto un ligue y se olvidara de su enamoramiento por el nazi futbolista que tenía como amigo, él se daba por pagado.

Feliciano primero sintió una ola de admiración por Heracles, como sus abuelos son nacidos y criados en Grecia él es heredero de las costumbres y el idioma, aportando una serie de datos importantes para el musical que está ambientado en las islas griegas. Bueno, estaba eso, y el hecho de que era insoportablemente guapo, con su piel tostada, el torso marcado de una tenue musculatura, la quijada masculina, ese perfil helénico, el cabello castaño ondulado y los ojos oliva.

Ahora, dejando las frivolidades de lado, además resultaba que Heracles era inteligente y culto, lo que era aún mejor. Citaba constantemente filósofos y poetas griegos en su conversación. Le mandaba versos de Safo por mensaje de texto. A la hora de almuerzo leyó en la pantalla de su teléfono:

»Eros me sacudió los sentimientos

como el viento en las montañas sobre las encinas batiéndose

Eros de nuevo, el que relaja los miembros, me estremece

dulce-amargo e incombatible»

Feliciano sonríe con un embeleso indescriptible y Randhy tiene que negar con la cabeza, divertido. Es agradable ver que por una vez su amigo sea el centro de las atenciones de alguien en vez de ser aquel que orbita alrededor de un chico indiferente, para variar.

El primer fin de semana de conocerse nada más Heracles lo invita a cenar y a la ópera. La expresión en la cara de Feliciano no tiene precio, pero acepta gustoso mientras está hecho un atado de nervios y maldice no tener amigas o un amigo con buen gusto que le ayude a escoger su ropa, igual habla por video llamada con Randhy antes de salir.

-¿Qué me pongo? – Chillaba desesperado hacia el monitos de su laptop– por favor… dime

-No sé por qué crees que yo podría darte un buen consejo al respecto… vamos, eres Feliciano Vargas, embajador de Louis Vuitton en Abraham Lincoln High, lo que te pongas estará bien

-Oh dios, creo que me pasé con el perfume… qué hago ¿Va a parecer muy desesperado si huelo demasiado?, por qué me pasa esto…

-Estas cosas te pasan porque estás siendo peor que una chica, vamos… el hombre no se ve muy exigente, puede que ni note que te has mandado el frasco de perfume encima y apúrate con esa corbata porque creo que en quince minutos pasan por ti – contestó el gótico para luego volver a fijar su vista de su batalla en "World of Warcraft".

Y puntualmente el timbre sonó a las siete de la tarde. Feliciano chilló agudamente haciendo que Randhy mandara sus audífonos a volar y maldijera antes de desearle suerte a su amigo.

Heracles lucía un traje color crudo y estaba distrayéndose con la pajarera del jardín hasta que vio al menor de los Vargas aparecer deliciosamente tímido con un pantalón negro, camisa blanca, y una corbata color vino llevaba uno de esos ajustado chalecos de tela y se veía ambas cosas: deseable y delicado. Tras él por supuesto venía el terror italiano: Lovino Vargas, con una pinta asesina.

-Muy bien, playboy de cuarta – comenzó con su perorata poniendo sus manos en la cintura para darle más dramatismo, esto del drama parecía ser patrimonio familiar. Era imposible tomarlo en serio si se ponía en esa pose tan cliché.

- así serán las cosas…- continuo Lovino con un gesto de suficiencia - te dejo llevarte a mi hermano, pero si le faltas el respeto, lo devuelves después de las doce o sé que le has hecho algo indebido voy a tragarme un barril pólvora solo para cagar un arsenal bombas de verdad en tu casillero y en todo edificio relacionado con tu estirpe ¿capisci?

-¡Lovino! – le reprendió desesperado Feliciano cubriéndose la cara de vergüenza.

-Lo entendí fuerte y claro, no le haré nada a tu hermano, al menos nada que él no quiera – agregó con cierta chulería. Feliciano debió cerrar la puerta de golpe y agarrar la mano de su cita para subirlo al auto antes de que Lovino apareciera con su escopeta de aire comprimido a arrancarle los testículos de un disparo. Su hermano mayor había sido muy claro con que eso haría si alguien se atrevía a mancillar el honor de los Vargas. No dudaba que fuera capaz en absoluto.

Lovino abrió la puerta inmediatamente, no iba a perder tiempo buscando un arma. Castraría al bastardo griego con sus propias manos, pero al asomarse notó con decepción que su víctima había huido. Supo que no sacaba con intentar llamar al móvil a su hermano para exigirle que trajera al bastardo de vuelta, porque probablemente no le contestaría y él único que se llevaría un mal rato era él. En este momento hasta hubiera deseado que hubiera sido el macho patatas el que se llevaba a su fratello. Al menos así no tendría que preocuparse de que le quitaran la virginidad al chico, el macho patatas era muy frígidamente asexual como para intentar propasarse con alguien.

Igual le daba un poco de envidia que Feliciano fuese tan importante como para que se tomaran las molestias de venir a buscarlo en semejante coche, con semejante pinta. A él, no solo nadie le pedía salir, sino que además nadie defendería su honra de ser necesario. No es como que deseara que un hombre lo estuviera acosando. Antes muerto y célibe que homosexual.

Se dirigió a la cocina a robar una botella se sangría de la zona de Málaga que había traído su padre en uno de sus viajes. Había pocas cosas que amara más que andar instalando explosivos de salva con su amigo Gilbert, cosas como los tomates y la Sangría española de elaboración artesanal. Cuando sentía el sabor frutal y añejado de ese licor especial, todo su mal humor desaparecía y se convertía hasta en una persona más risueña.

Luego de haberse bebido la mitad de la botella subió a su habitación a observar por la ventana la claridad del cielo nocturno en primavera. Podría jurar que vio pasar una estrella fugaz, o un avión, a estas alturas daba igual. Aprovechando que en la privacidad de sus pensamientos no había nadie que pudiera reírse de él, pidió un deseo patético: Que un día lo encuentre alguien que sepa capaz de quererlo tal como es, que lo quiera con fervor e insistencia, que no le importe su rudeza ni nada.

Aunque sabía que era imposible. Los deseos pedidos por borrachos de sangría a las luces de los aviones nunca se cumplen.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

Feliciano pudo tener su cita de ensueño y pese a todos sus temores, la opera estuvo preciosa. Vieron "I Pagliacci", obviamente en la escena en que el payaso cantaba lastimeramente Feliciano se convirtió en un mar de lágrimas. Heracles solo lo observó, fascinado con la reacción del sensible italiano, le alcanzó un pañuelo de tela que andaba trayendo pero el chico se negó, sacando en vez, su propio pañuelo, encogiéndose en su emoción, deseando sentir el brazo fuerte de Ludwig consolándolo. Ese refugio que lo hacía sentir seguro pero no cobarde ni patético, como se hubiera sentido si Heracles lo hubiera abrazado, cosa que, por supuesto, ni intentó.

Al final de la obra se excusó para ir al servicio a lavarse la cara, tenía los ojos algo hinchados. Ludwig tenía razón, era demasiado sensible para estas cosas. Sonrió al recordar las veces que su amigo le había terminado consolando al ver una película, diciéndole que era ficticio, que no era necesario ponerse mal, que si tanto le afectaban estos dramas entonces no tenía por qué verlos. Pero entonces Feliciano se defendía acérrimamente declarando que era precisamente por eso que los veía.

Había una belleza indescifrable e el dolor de los héroes de sus obras. Ese dolor virtuoso, entregado y digno. El dolor de María al llorar sobre el cuerpo de Tony en "West side story"; la resignación de Hedwig al darse cuenta de que pese a que su alma gemela es Tommy Gnosis están destinados a estar apartados, como dos seres individuales y que nunca podrán ser uno. El horror de Sweeney al ver que ha matado al amor de su vida; el desgarro de Crhistian al ver morir a su Satine, sin remedio bajo la tuberculosis. Era tan bello, no había manera de que una comedia musical pudiera compararse con esas obras que le estrujaban el corazón en llanto y le hacían sentirse más liviano, más humano que nunca.

Al salir del servicio Heracles lo esperaba con una sonrisa y le dijo:

-Tu catarsis al presenciar la fatalidad de los personajes es conmovedora.

Y Feliciano supo que tal vez, si había alguien que entendía un poco de sus sentimientos frente a la belleza de la tragedia: Un punto para Heracles.

Otro punto se lo había ganado al escoger el lugar donde comer en la segunda cita. Nunca había entrado a un restaurant griego y debió aceptar que el sabor mediterráneo era bastante semejante a las comidas que servían en su restaurante, pero con la novedad del los quesos de cabra, los mariscos frescos y ese sabor característico de las setas.

Luego, en la tercera cita, habían ido al museo de arte contemporáneo; habían ido a ver la nueva colección de Marl Jacobs a Manhattan; a una exposición de escenografías teatrales. Había algo muy agradable en salir con alguien que tuviera gustos similares a él y que estuviera asumido respecto a su sexualidad.

Heracles no temía darle la mano en la calle ni en los pasillos del colegio. Olía a olivos y a brisa marina, tenía una manera muy tierna de hablarle con esa voz perezosa y cuando se inclinaba a darle un beso lo hacía con mucha parsimonia, rozando apenas sus labios, haciendo que su pulso se desbocara hasta índices peligrosos para su salud, antes de profundizarlo y hacerlo flotar por las baldosas del pasillo del colegio.

Cuando Heracles lo envolvía en un abrazo protector en el pasillo le era posible ignorar las miradas burlonas de los malintencionados, los comentarios bromistas de Randhy, las miradas asesinas de Lovino; incluso podía llevar de mejor manera que Ludwig estuviera abrazando a María unos metros más allá y le dedicara esa mirada azul que él deseaba poder observar con más frecuencia.

Y no es que Heracles no lo notara. Él era lento, pero no era tonto, y sabía que pese a que su nuevo novio se sentía bastante bien con él, no dejaba de mirar a Bielschmidt. Considerando que el germano se vía como un bruto, era como para sentirse ofendido. Él podría soportar las miraditas suspicaces, las miradas de asesinas de Lovino Vargas, pero no que Feliciano le pusiera más atención a otro que a él.

Igualmente sabía que tenía todas las ventajas a su favor, estaba todo el día interactuando con él: los ensayos eran intensos, siempre encontraba excusas para terminar ayudándole con sus rutinas de baile y luego llevárselo a de paseo por ahí con la intención de hacer las cosas más interesantes. Feliciano no le dejaba las cosas fáciles; apenas sentía una mano deslizándose hacia la cara interna de sus muslo saltaba como un gato asustado y eso a Heracles le ponía un poco mal, porque él era un semental, no habían motivos para que se espantara al ser tocado por él.

-¿Te es desagradable? – preguntó el mayor con una voz calma mientras acariciaba la palma de la mano de Feliciano.

-No es eso, es que… es demasiado pronto, no estoy listo, llevamos solo dos semanas saliendo

-No te estoy pidiendo tener sexo… aún – intentó tranquilizarle – solo pensé que unas caricias no vendrían mal, no es que no me gusten tus besos, por supuesto – aclaró dándole un pico en los labios para aclararlo – tienes una boquita muy dulce.

-Gracias – expresó el menor notablemente nervioso- creo…

-Te voy a dejar a tu casa, van a ser las nueve y tu hermano me matará por secuestrarte un día de semana.

-No puedo creer que le tengas miedo – se sonrió Feliciano.

-No es eso, es que, somos compañeros y no sabes cómo es tenerlo todo el día encima de ti, insultándote, llamándote pedófilo, es bastante molesto.

-Oh dios, qué vergüenza – Feliciano se cubrió la cara. Tenía que hablar con Lovino, había que ver con los hermanos mayores cuando se ponen insoportables.

-No hay problema, vale la pena el esfuerzo – le guiño el ojo Heracles dándole un último beso antes de enfilar a la casa de los Vargas.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

Ludwig en tanto estaba en el asiento trasero de su camioneta arriba de María, con la mano perdida bajo su blusa. No había que culparlo, si bien era bastante cohibido con el tema del sexo, era un adolescente y si el mayor atractivo de su novia era precisamente lo que tenía bajo la blusa, hubiera sido un estúpido al no intentar comprobar que la mercancía era real y estaba en su lugar. Y sí, lo estaba, la chica abrió un poco las piernas para que él pudiera posicionarse mejor.

Las sesiones de besos y las meteduras de mano eran prácticamente el centro de toda la relación. Eso de que iban a ir al cine o a cenar era una simple coartada. Por lo general no salían del jeep de Ludwig, ya ni siquiera se ponía en cuestión que en vez de buscar un restaurante o un multicine el chico condujera hacia un mirador en donde tener algo de privacidad.

Lo único molesto de todo esto es que, cuando no estaban metiéndose la lengua hasta la garganta o asaltándose con las manos, no había mucho más que hacer. Siempre podían saltar directo al sexo por supuesto, ella no ponía mayores reparos para ello, cómo pudo haber puesto cualquier otra chica con un poco de decencia, pero hasta ahora, eso era lo único interesante. María no era precisamente una lumbrera, no se podía hablar con ella de mucho, porque su único tópico eran chismes, o las fiestas o la última canción de Justin Bieber. Y la verdad Ludwig prefería hablar de cosas más interesantes como la última actualización de Halo, de futbol, o de los programas que ofrece la universidad de Columbia, de las maravillosas construcciones que se pueden encontrar en Manhattan para inspirarse a planificar edificios nuevos.

Tenía completamente claro, también, que no podía simplemente mostrar el lado ñoño, maniático y obsesivo compulsivo ante cualquier persona. Se cuidaba especialmente de no tener el impulso de ponerse a pasar el paño por el vidrio cada vez que María dejaba sus huellas impresas en el ventanal; o de no decirle que por favor, no dejara migas de galleta en el tapiz inmaculado – al que había comprado forros cobertores – o que cuando ya recogiera el asiento del auto a su posición erguida tratara de alinearlo con el suyo.

El único capaz de encontrar gracia en esas manías era Feliciano, pero nuevamente él estaba ahora entreteniéndose con el playboy griego en quién sabe dónde. A veces le daban ganas de salir a echar un vistazo afuera del auto en el mirador, no fuera cosa que le estuvieran metiendo mano a su mejor amigo en el auto de al lado y el nunca se hubiera dado cuenta.

Era absolutamente normal querer defender la honra de su mejor amigo, porque Feliciano era inocente, romántico, y seguro no le gustaría eso de que lo trajeran a un sitio solitario y oscuro a sobarle hasta la conciencia. Porque antes que nada Feliciano era decente, dulce y virginal. Sobre todo virginal ¿verdad?

¿Estaba mal esperar que aún fuera así?

No pudo seguir preguntándose cosas indebidas porque de pronto María, en no sabe qué momento, se había deshecho de las bragas y se las había arreglado para introducir a Ludwig en ella tomándolo por sorpresa. Y un hombre tiene el deber de responder ante semejantes circunstancias así que con una entrega y disciplina francoprusiana se entregó a sus labores.

* * *

><p>(1) Ver en Youytube el video: Siento Que Se Aleja - Mamma Mia! México , es que es la escena del llanto colectivo.<p>

(2) Ver Lay all your love on me - Mamma Mia soundtrack from ABBA + lyrics en youtube esa es la escena en que las minas chillan en forma colectiva, el muchacho no esta nada mal

**Nota:** Bueno, Espero que estén más contentos ahora, Feliciano tiene galán y se lo pasa bien.

Originalmente, este capi iba a tener más, pero lo corté en dos, así que ahora el fic tiene... 15 capis + epilogo jajaja y la salida de Antonio se retrasó para el 9, lo bueno, agregué una mas al medio para desarrollar más el Spamano así que habrán como 7 capítulos con spamano (unos con más que otros) eso al menos hasta ahora... a mi los alargues me nacen de no sé donde (¿se dan cuenta? si este fic tendría 9 capis no mas), eso sí, de segundas temporadas nada... cómo que tardarán tanto en armarse las parejas que no merecen un drama que los separe.


	7. Nessuna notte dura troppo a lungo

**7 Nessuna notte dura troppo a lungo**

_Summer loving had me a blast / el verano pasado lo pasé de maravilla_

_Summer loving happened so fast / el amor de verano ha pasado tan rápido_

_I met a girl crazy for me / conocí una chica loca por mí_

_Met a boy cute as can be/ conocí un chico tan lindo como podía ser_

_Summer days drifting away /los días de verano se están yendo_

_to oh oh the summer nights/ hacia las noches de verano_

(Summer nights – Greasse)

Era una verdadera fortuna que esa tarde la casa de los Vargas estuviese desierta. Sin padres, sin Nora, y sobre todo: Sin Lovino y Gilbert pudiendo amenazar su integridad física. Heracles se acomodó sobre Feliciano abriéndose camino bajo la camisa del chico mientras comenzaba a subir la intensidad del beso.

Lo bueno de haber sabido esperar pacientemente al atractivo e inocente contratenor ya que ahora él mismo estaba abierto a tener estas sesiones sobre la cama, a dejarse llevar un poco más. Feliciano debe reconocer que ya no le basta con los besos y que ahora se deja tocar porque después de todo es un adolecente, un chico de casi diecisiete años con las hormonas alborotadas: por supuesto que necesita ser tocado, además, las manos de Heracles cerca de su entrepierna son maravillosas.

No sabe en qué momento ha decidido dejar que su novio cuele la mano por debo del pantalón y del bóxer; ha cerrado los dedos sobre él comenzando con un ritmo certero. En el momento en que sintió que comenzaba la maniobra, una parte de él se había preocupado porque iba a manchar su ropa interior, que era Calvin Klein y que le gustaba tanto. Pero cuando comenzó a ver estrellas, lo de la ropa era un detalle. Podrían haber sido Versace y daba igual.

Comenzó a pasar su boca por el cuello y mandíbula de Heracles, curioso y ávido de conocerlo. El sabor salado de su sudor, esa esencia vitalmente masculina, eran intoxicantes. Los dientes del mayor que se cerraban con la fuerza precisa sobre su cuello. Él también quería devolverle el favor.

Con mucho cuidado mete la mano dentro del pantalón de su novio, juguetea inseguro con el elástico de la ropa interior y no tiene idea qué hacer realmente. Está duro, y se siente igual al suyo al menos al tocarlo, y eso lo hace sentir un poco extraño, como si por primera vez se topara con la realidad de lo que es ser gay: ser un hombre y tener una preferencia por esa precisa parte; igualmente las dudas lo asaltan ¿debe tocarlo igual que se toca a él mismo? Él sabe masturbarse obviamente, pero ¿y si su ritmo no es bueno para Heracles?

La respuesta llega en forma de un susurro desesperado a su oído: "Es igual al tuyo, solo imagina que estas haciéndotelo a ti"

Entonces, como quien se acerca a un animal salvaje por primera vez, comienza a moverse de forma insegura. Se sorprende cuando Heracles sube el ritmo de modo que no puede retener que un gemido salga de su garganta; lejos lo mejor de todo es cuando el hombre al lado suyo hace lo mismo. Feliciano siente algo nuevo: no es solo un niño, ni un cantante talentoso, ni el amigo gay de un chico popular. Feliciano Vargas es un ser independiente que aparentemente puede ser el objeto de deseo de alguien más y puede hacer que alguien más se encienda por sus caricias. El descubrimiento de esto es tan estimulante que se distrae por completo.

Sin embargo, no puede evitar sobresaltarse al sentir una mano jugando en su trasero, un dedo travieso juega con su entrada y de pronto siente un poco de pánico. No está listo para eso.

Corta el beso asustado y jadeante. De pronto ya no está tan seguro de querer ser deseado por alguien. Implica cosas que son aterradoramente desconocidas. En los colegios, ni en ninguna parte en verdad, se habla de cómo se supone que viven la sexualidad dos hombres. En teoría sabe que uno de los dos debe poner eso en el recto del otro, pero duda que simplemente esa sea toda la mecánica. Se imagina que debe doler ¿Y si se hacen daño? ¿Cómo puede ser eso placentero? ¿No se siente igual que cagar? Lovino le había dicho que probablemente así era.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Heracles dándole un poco despacio, llámesele espacio, unos centímetros apenas para que Feliciano pueda moverse un poco entre su cuerpo y el colchón.

-No estoy listo para eso – declaró el aludido temiendo ser ridiculizado.

-Pero si no hay nada peligroso en tocarnos así – estableció el otro intentando convencerlo para retomar algo, lo que sea que pudieran hacer.

-No del todo… es que… tu dedo…– No sabía cómo hacerse explicar sin morir de vergüenza. Feliciano estaba rojo, no solo eso, el color que le seguía

-Ups, lo siento, me emocioné de más, no quiero presionarte así – le dio un beso en la frente – eres tan lindo que no sé como resistirme.

No hizo falta hacer más. Feliciano envolvió los brazos en su cuello y le besó nuevamente atrayendo su peso hacia su cuerpo. Sus excitaciones se tocaron en forma directa y un gruñido salió de ambas gargantas.

-¿Podemos siquiera terminar esto que estábamos haciendo? – preguntó Heracles con la voz entrecortada.

-Claro, como siempre… con la mano…

Y lo último que Feliciano pudo comprender con coherencia fue la seductora sonrisa de Heracles antes de que con una mano, los tomara a ambos de forma conjunta para llevarlos al éxtasis.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

Al terminar la práctica del equipo del futbol los chicos se retiran a las duchas. Jones parece tremendamente apurado así que se demora menos de diez minutos en asearse, vestirse y salir corriendo. Ludwig niega con la cabeza, a estas alturas ya se le hace divertido que el capitán del equipo sea adicto a Kirkland. Está intentado llevar bien el asunto de la homosexualidad, en especial porque ahora Feliciano no es solo un hipotético sino también un practicante.

Pensó que pasaría más tiempo antes de que su amigo encontrara un novio, una persona con la cual salir, abrazarse, coquetear y todo eso. No pensó, ciertamente, que sería en el colegio y más aún, en ese colegio, donde la gente no llevaba muy bien la diversidad. Pero al parecer Heracles era, por alguna razón, respetado por el resto, aunque era bien sabido que era gay. Seguro tenía que ver con el hecho de que era hijo de un congresista, o que no era afeminado. También se dice que en el mundo de los maricas él era el rey porque era capaz de levantarse al chico que quisiera.

Eso le molestaba bastante a Ludwig ya que, así como Francis Bonnefoy es un casanova burlador de chicas, Heracles es un playboy gay y sabe que Feliciano acabará siendo abandonado lo que implica que, conociendo a su amigo, va a armar un drama de proporciones. Con películas tristes, botes de helado y discos de Adele incluidos (porque ahora sabe que la mujer que canta esas baladas cortavenas se llama Adele).

Por otra parte sabe que debería sentirse aliviado porque ahora Feliciano no anda orbitando a su alrededor y poniendo en peligro su reputación. Parece bastante ocupado y feliz yendo y viniendo entre la producción de la obra, los ensayos del coro con Randhy y las citas con Heracles, que ahora es quien lo lleva a Manhattan el fin de semana, lo invita a la opera, al teatro y lo acompaña a comprarse ropa.

Kiku le había dicho que probablemente, si el chico se estaba tomando tantas molestias con Feliciano, que no era de bajo mantenimiento, era porque le importaba y tal vez no le destrozaría el corazón. "No seas malpensado" le había pedido el nipón un día mientras jugaban "Need for Speed" en su casa, y sí. Tal vez lo estaba siendo.

Había sido difícil inventarle una excusa creíble a María el día que se estrenó la obra. Después de todo se supone que los sábados en la noche eran los momentos en que ella le dejaba hacer ciertas cosas, y él se moría de ganas de llegar a tercera base – de nuevo - pero no podía simplemente faltar al estreno y luego enfrentarse al melodrama de su amigo de infancia. Debió inventar que tenía una reunión familiar en su casa. De todos modos, si era un evento de Feliciano, iba a terminar siendo una reunión familiar.

Al llegar escondido, utilizando el auto de su madre, intentó no ser reconocido por nadie. Se escabulló por la puerta trasera del auditorio, por donde entraban los artistas. Randhy al verlo le dedicó un gesto a modo de saludo y le indicó que fuera con él. Era raro verlo caracterizado de ese personaje, tenía el pelo negro suelto igual que siempre, pero le habían aplicado bronceador, una barba postiza que simulaba a una semicrecida. Estaba usando unos jeans color claro, sandalias y una camisa hawaiana de esas floreadas.

-Te ves raro – comentó Ludwig intentando armar conversación. El chico lo observó de modo muy extraño antes de contestar.

-Se supone que soy aventurero, un escritor de novelas de viaje que anda en yate recorriendo el mundo… - hizo una pausa en pareció debatirse consigo mismo - Sé que no quieres ser visto por nadie – le comentó el chico con cierto tono de reproche – Igual te agradezco que hayas venido, él estará muy contento.

-Eso espero ¿le dirás que llegué?

Un grito dramático se escucha desde los camarines y el profesor encargado de la producción sale horrorizado.

-¡Randhy! – Llama al gótico – No hay suficientes chicos para la escena de la despedida de solteros.

-Pero pensé que los del equipo de Soccer ayudarían…

-No pudieron llegar, tuvieron un partido esta tarde en una academia judía… eso dijeron al menos, como sea, necesito que vayas al público a buscar unos tres chicos que nos ayuden.

-Pero a mí la gente me tiene miedo –le recordó Randhy.

-¡Cuánto mejor! ¡Amenázalos con condenarlos en el infierno! – Exclamó el director entusiasmado –No me falles.. ¡y tú! – Llamó apuntando a Ludwig – no estás nada mal ¿sabes bailar?

-Eh… yo… la verdad es que…

-No importa, vas atrás – dispuso el hombre ignorando las réplicas del germano- ¡Chicas! Vestuario, enséñenle los cuatro pasos básicos del número.

Ludwig se horrorizó ante la idea pero dos de las chicas del coro lo habían agarrado del brazo y había que ver la fuerza que tenían. El sabía cómo se podía poner un aspirante a artista con tal de defender la continuidad de su show, así que no se atrevió a protestar.

Le obligaron a sacarse la chaqueta y ponerse una camiseta más colorida.

-Debes despeinarte – dijo una de las chicas empinándose para revolverle el cabello.

-¡Hey! ¡Espacio personal! ¡Qué pasa con ustedes!

-Pasa que no puedes representar a un chico que está de fiesta en las islas griegas con ese cabello, vamos… despéinate un poco.

-Pero se supone que no diré nada, solo…

-Bailarás conmigo – anunció ella – ahora sígueme que te tengo que enseñar los pasos, son básicamente cuatro secuencias, se van repitiendo.

En los treinta minutos que quedaban la chica le hizo repetir sin descanso la secuencia. Cuando tocaron el timbre para salir a escena la muchacha agregó.

-No te preocupes tienes cerca de cincuenta minutos más para practicar, puedes hacerlo con los chicos que se consiguió Randhy por mientras y… gracias

La chica desapareció por la cortina y Ludwig se quedó solo sintiéndose aterrado por tener que salir a escena frente a un montón de extraños, aunque le habían asegurado que entre la movida coreografía, el juego de luces y tanta gente nadie sería capaz de reconocerle. Los otros desafortunados habían resultado ser un primo y un hermano de una de las chicas que actuaban, nos e veían muy contentos tampoco pero parecían tener una actitud más colaborativa al respecto "Bueno" pensó el germano "después de todo lo hacen por la familia". Y entonces lo recordó "Y yo estoy haciéndolo por Feliciano".

Unos veinte minutos después del inicio escuchó la voz de Feliciano comenzar a entonar la melodía que tanto había practicado. El chico le había dicho que era realmente difícil para él porque tenía que parecer herido de amor por una mujer, nostálgico por un romance perdido. Pero al verlo en el escenario con ese rostro dolido y esa voz tan sentida era imposible creer que estaba actuando.

Aquél feliz ayer ¿por qué dejarlo atrás?,  
>quiero acercarme a ti y aún te cierras más,<br>¿qué sucedió con nuestro amor? aún sigo sin saber,  
>qué fue de aquella luz, qué fue de aquél querer<p>

Se asoma por el costado del escenario para poder verlo en escena y lo ve, con un pantalón de tela beige, camisa blanca medio desabotonada, tiene el pelo manchado de gris, luce como un hombre mayor y quien quiera que sea que haya hecho el maquillaje, hizo un buen trabajo. Su manera de moverse por el escenario es además precisa, mira al público siempre, nada de gestos exagerados sino que solo un desplazamiento lento hacia la mujer que está al lado suyo interpretando a Donna. La chica era muy buena también, su voz es limpia y su expresión igual de seria; mientras cantaban a dos voces, se miraban intensamente, lucían muy profesionales. Sintió una oleada de orgullo por Feliciano, y además un alivio enorme porque si así iba a presentarse para la academia entonces no había manera de que no lo aceptaran.

Y él realmente quería que su amigo cumpliera sus sueños.

Observó el transcurso de la obra desde allí hasta que escuchó "Gimmie gimmie" y supo que en cualquier momento le tocaba.

-Ahí vienen los chicos – gritó una de las muchachas, que luego hicieron una ronda dejando a la protagonista al medio y entonces todos los hombres corrieron al escenario.

Ludwig encontró a la chica que le había estado enseñando los pasos y la tomó de la mano para comenzar la danza. Se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los chicos, a excepción de los cuatro protagónicos, no eran de la escuela. Feliciano le había dicho que habían convocado chicos en todo Brooklyn pero no lo había creído hasta ahora que estaba rodeado de extraños que bailaban con las chicas de la escuela. Al parecer, el deseo de salir en el escenario no era común en los hombres y podía comprender por qué. Él mismo estaba aterrado, se sentía expuesto y ridículo, pese a que lo habían puesto atrás, y a que pasaba rápidamente por la parte frontal del escenario al hacer las rondas.

Tenía mucha vergüenza, esto no era su fuerte, no era bueno bailando, el movimiento de cadera le estaba saliendo fatal y lo sabía, sin embargo la chica no parecía inmutarse y en vez le dijo: oye, no te preocupes y disfrútalo un poco más. Feliciano más adelante bailaba con la chica que hacía de Donna, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo valiente que había que ser para estar allí arriba. Él apenas saldría por tres minutos, de extra y sin decir una palabra. Feliciano en cambio saldría por más de una hora y media, en un protagónico, bailando y cantando a todo pulmón, memorizando todas esas líneas y pasos, haciéndolo perfecto.

Ahora podía entender por qué pasaba tantas horas practicando, por qué tanto esmero pese a lo talentoso que era. No bastaba con tener buena voz. Había que hacerlo de tal forma que saliera impecable y natural, como Feli lo estaba haciendo.

Por otra parte, Feliciano al ver a su mejor amigo salir al escenario con el resto de los extras pensó que le daría un paro. No había reparado en él antes ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba tras bambalinas? Un montón seguramente, había estado tan ansioso que nunca se había percatado de lo que pasaba alrededor. Ludwig no era lo que se puede decir un prodigio en el baile, pero se veía absolutamente concentrado en no errar la secuencia y pese a que le salía bastante acartonado y brusco, no pudo evitar enternecerse. Aunque no pudiera demostrarlo, porque él era Sam, no Feliciano, y Sam en este momento solo tenía ojos para Donna, la mujer de su vida, y Sophie, la hija que recién había conocido.

Sin embargo, al salir del escenario, luego de la última canción, cuando volvió a ser Feliciano no puede detenerse más y se lanza a los brazos del rubio.

-¡Lud! ¡Dios! ¡Estoy tan taaaaan contento! ¡Gracias por esto! ¡Has estado genial! ¡Veee!- chilló emocionado.

-No, que va, TÚ has estado genial – reconoció con toda sinceridad, devolviendo el abrazo – ahora ve a recibir tus ovaciones – agrega al escuchar que el público hace una llamada a escena.

Ludwig observa desde la esquina cómo su mejor amigo es aplaudido y al hacerlo, sus ojos azules se encuentran con los ojos castaños de su amigo, brillantes de lágrimas, pero de las buenas, no de las amargas. Entonces pierde la vergüenza, porque es ridículo esconderse como un cobarde, duda que haya alguien que lo conozca viendo esta pieza de arte y si hay alguien, que se jodan.

Sale a escena a celebrar el logro de su amigo y su propio logro. Porque una parte de él se siente igualmente orgullosa de haber participado de esto, de haberse aprendido un baile en tiempo record, de haber salido a hacer algo que está fuera de su zona de confort y haberlo hecho decentemente. Abraza nuevamente a Feliciano y mira a su familia, a su madre, a la madre de Feli, al señor Vargas, a Lovino y Gilbert que están sonriendo de verdad, no son esas risas burlonas que tienen normalmente en sus caras.

-Vamos a cenar – propone el rubio – digámosle a mamá, a tu madre y a nuestros hermanos, será divertido, como antes

-¡Sii! – respondió el castaño entusiasmado tomándolo del brazo para llevárselo fuera del escenario.

A lo lejos, un castaño de ojos oliva observa la escena y entiende entonces muchas cosas.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

La habitación de Gilbert es un desastre. El albino se tapa los ojos con el brazo para protegerse de la luz, a la cual siempre ha sido especialmente sensible. Tal vez su hermano tenga razón y sí necesite usar gafas en algún momento, su vista se cansa rápidamente al intentar enfocar a la persona que está al lado suyo, que resulta ser Lovino.

No tiene idea como han logrado llegar a su habitación después de haberse bebido casi un barril de cerveza entre los dos. Las fiestas de fin de curso están que arden y si lo único que saben hacer ellos es ser el alma de la fiesta en el colegio, entonces deben aprovechar cada minuto. Han tenido resaca tantas veces en la semana que debería ser ilegal. Lovino se estiró a su lado comenzando a abrir los ojos.

-Es tan marica despertar contigo – dijo con la voz rasposa, seca por la deshidratación.

-Eres tú el que termina metiéndose en mi cama – le molestó Gilbert.

El germano se ganó un golpe en las costillas antes de que el mayor de los Vargas se pusiera de pie tambaleante. Llevaba los mismos jeans del día anterior, la camiseta de algodón manchada con cerveza seca y su cabello era un desastre.

-Joder… no puedo llegar a casa así – comentó al verse al espejo.

-Báñate y toma algo de mi closet…- le indicó su amigo antes de darse vuelta hacia el colchón para evitar la luz del sol. Al rato sintió correr el agua de la ducha en el baño de su habitación. Toda esta situación era tan conocida que era como si fueran compañeros de cuarto de toda la vida. Lovino tenía ropa suya en el closet de Gilbert , su propio shampoo y cepillo de dientes en el baño. Incluso tenía cosas para comer y beber en la nevera de los Bielschmidt, del mismo modo que habían cosas de Feliciano en la habitación de Ludwig, y así como habían cosas de los germanos en las habitaciones de los Vargas.

No importaba que hubieran crecido y que se supusiera que los hombres, cuando alcanzan cierta edad, no hacen esas cosas que hacen ellos: dormir juntos, tratarse como un matrimonio viejo. Este era Lovino, su amigo de infancia, su hermano por elección, su compañero de fechorías. Lo vio salir con una camiseta de "El padrino" y jeans limpios, lanzando su ropa del día anterior al tacho de la colada.

-¡Oh, mi esposa ha salido radiante y perfumada! – le molestó Gilbert lanzándole la almohada en la que se estaba apoyando hace rato.

-Qué asco, hombre, apestas… anda a bañarte – le contestó de mala gana Lovino – si te apuras llegamos al tercer periodo en la escuela y podremos pretender decencia frente a nuestros padres a la tarde.

-Aguafiestas… yo quería quedarme a ver tele – comentó el albino levantándose hacia el baño, también tambaleándose por el sueño y la resaca.

Una vez que Gilbert hubo salido de la ducha, se deslizaron del cuarto sigilosamente con la intención de pasar desapercibidos por la señora Bielschmidt y llegar a la escuela. Pero no llegaron lejos, al pasar por la sala estaban los ditinguidos señores Vargas y Bielschmidt sentados con caras de pocos amigos.

Rebeca, la empleada de los germanos les indico a ambos chicos que pasaran a la sala para evitar problemas y que ella les llevaba el desayuno para allá. El gesto de la mujer era lastimero, como si supiera que les venía algo desagradable. Ella y Nora siempre habían tenido una debilidad por los problemáticos de la familia, esos muchachos incomprendidos que parecían estar gritando por atención en cada una de las trastadas que cometían.

Y ahí estaba la respuesta a sus llamados. Charlotte, la madre de los Vargas, normalmente era una mujercita dulce y atolondrada, pero ahora lucía fatalmente seria pese a su delgadez. Feliciano siempre había comparado a su madre con una Audrey Hepburn en miniatura, y sí, definitivamente había algo de ese encanto en la esposa de Gino Vargas, sentado al lado de Wolfgang Bielschmidt mientras Gretta permanecía de pie, en guardia, como si estuviera allí para impedir cualquier intento de huida.

-Bien, espero que la hayan pasado bien – disparó con un notable tono sarcástico Gino. Era bastante evidente de dónde había heredado Lovino su carácter de mierda. El hijo de Gino se sentó frente a él desafiante, son su pose de brazos cruzados y mirada hacia arriba: les faltaban las pistolas y la cortina de humo y eran unos mafiosos.

Gilbert conocía de sobra esa parada prepotente de Lovino y no se la tragaba para nada. En el fondo estaba temblando de miedo igual que él a ver a su padre con esa pinta de pocos amigos.

-Estamos preocupados por ustedes – dijo Charlotte queriendo distender el ambiente con su tono de voz dulce y maternal. Gretta la observó con reprobación antes de intervenir.

-Lo que Charlotte quiere decir es que estamos cansados de la actitud inmadura que están demostrando, tienen ya dieciocho años, salen del colegio en dos semanas y es hora que comiencen a comportarse como adultos.

Ambos jóvenes enterraron sus miradas en el suelo. De pronto el desayuno que les trajo Rebecca no era tan delicioso.

-Es inaceptable que no hayan postulado a ninguna universidad ¿Qué piensan hacer de sus vidas? ¿Estar de fiesta para siempre? – les reprendió Wolfgang- porque les digo desde ya, ni Gino ni yo estamos dispuestos a pagar su estilo de vida por más tiempo.

-Así que el trato es el siguiente - continuó Gino mirando fijamente a Lovino que era quien probablemente podría rebelarse o poner el grito en el cielo.- les damos un año más para prepararse y decidir qué quieren hacer de ahora en adelante, tienen que decidir estudiar algo en ese plazo, prepararse para las pruebas, postular a una universidad… si no lo hacen se tendrán que irse de casa y vivir como puedan.

-Ya, como sea – contestó el muchacho ítaloamericano tomándose el jugo de un trago.

-Lovino, no es broma, tu hermano es artista, tú eres el mayor, se supone que deberías estudiar algo para hacerte cargo del negocio familiar, yo no voy a vivir para siempre. –le espetó seriamente su padre.

-¿Y solo para que Feliciano pueda cantar y bailar tranquilo tendría yo que ponerme un trajecito gris y hacerme cargo del Hotel y el Restaurante?, Si claro…

-¡Esto no es una broma! – gritó Wolfgang- Ya son unos adultos, Gilbert, tu hermano ya decidió que quiere hacer y es menor que tú, se supone que tú deberías haber tomado sus decisiones y no convertirte en su carga.

-Bueno, tal vez no quiero dedicarme a aburrirme sacando cálculos para construir edificios – contestó con chulería el albino.

-Por qué no podías ser un poco como Ludwig – suspiró Wolfgang cansado provocando la ira de Lovino.

-¡Gracias a Dios que no lo es! Si Gilbert fuera como el macho patatas no me hubiera molestado en ser su amigo…

-¡Lovino! ¡Discúlpate con el señor Bielschmidt! – vociferó Gino poniéndose de pie.

-¿Saben? Ustedes son de lo peor, vienen a jodernos ahora que estamos grandes y ya es demasiado tarde… ¿para qué molestarse antes, no? Estaban muy ocupados prestándole atención a los hijos prodigio y ahora recién se dan cuenta que salimos fallados ¿o no?

-Lovino, por favor – comenzó Charlotte.

-Pues no, ya es tarde, y sí, no tengo idea que hacer con mi vida aún, y Gilbert tampoco, pero ¡adivinen qué!, no es sólo nuestra culpa – y diciendo esto salió hecho una tormenta hacia la calle. Gilbert quedó en una pieza y le costó digerir lo que había sucedido, solo atinó a seguirlo cuando vio a Charlotte salir tras su hijo.

-Yo… también voy a buscarlo – declaró poniéndose de pie.

-No, tú te quedas acá con tu familia – le ordenó Wolfgang.

-Él es más familia mía que tú, mamá o tu hijo perfecto – contestó irritado el albino antes de salir por donde habían ido Lovino y la señora Vargas. Pasó corriendo al lado de Charlotte que ya le había perdido el rastro a su hijo. Él conocía a Lovino, así que se apuró lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían hasta reconocer el pasto y los árboles del Green-Wood Cementery. Buscó el sector donde estaba la sepultura del abuelo Roma y desde lejos pudo divisar a su amigo tirado en el pasto, abatido.

Se acercó dejándose caer al lado sin aliento. Lovino no se dignó a mirarlo, porque seguro había llorado de rabia y podían ser casi hermanos, pero a Lovino no le gustaba mostrarse vulnerable ante nadie, ni siquiera Gilbert. Igualmente pasó un brazo alrededor del castaño que se tensó y comenzó a temblar un poco.

-Ya pasó, estamos bien acá – quiso tranquilizarle el albino sintiéndose un poco idiota. Esto de ser el apoyo de alguien era raro, porque nadie los veía a ellos dos como personas confiables, en las que se puede depender para algo. Tal vez por eso habían decidido tácitamente confiar el uno en el otro y cuidarse mutuamente.

-No me gusta que te comparen con ese – dijo Lovino como justificándose por su explosión de hace un rato.

-Está todo bien, no me molesta, es obvio que esperen que yo sea como él o algo así…

-Tú estás bien tal cómo estás – le afirmó el castaño mirándole a los ojos violentamente, como diciendo "y si te atreves a cambiar te arranco la cabeza".

-Vale, vale… no es necesario ser agresivo – le siguió el juego Gilbert antes de agregar con sinceridad – tú también estás bien así, Feliciano es muy lindo y todo, pero tú eres más divertido y más inteligente.

Lovino tuvo que soltar una risa amarga.

-Tú eres mi verdadero hermano, no ese – comentó con un dejo caprichoso.

-Vamos, no seas rudo con el chico, no es malo… yo sé que lo quieres – le quiso hacer razonar Gilbert, en vano, obviamente.

-Chicos… acá están – ambos se dieron vuelta al escuchar la voz de Charlotte tras ellos.

-Mamá – suspiró cansado el mayor de los Vargas viendo como la mujer se sentaba al lado de ellos y luego abrazaba a su hijo mayor.

-Gilbert, cariño – llamó al otro chico también para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la frente que dejaba notoriamente colorado al pálido muchacho, desacostumbrado a las muestras de afecto maternales que su madre rara vez le daba, pero que la madre de Lovino repartía tan desinteresadamente para él. La mujer se acomodó sentada al medio de ellos tomando sus manos como si fueran niños pequeños.

-El abuelo Roma siempre decía que ustedes eran los genios de la familia – comentó ella distraídamente, del mismo modo en que Feliciano cambiaba los temas antojadizamente y con la misma dulzura en la voz. – Decía que eran tan brillantes que no necesitaban ajustarse a las reglas de nadie y que siempre harían las cosas a su modo, como los grandes… Yo también creo eso – opinó mirando a su hijo, y luego al hermano que su hijo había elegido.

-No me interesa si no se ponen a estudiar ahora, tomen este año que les estamos dando no como un ultimátum, sino como un tiempo para pensar en qué quieren hacer con sus talentos… y tienen tantos talentos, Gilbert eres tan creativo, tus ocurrencias al hacer travesuras son dignas de un artista – le sonrió ella y luego se volvió a Lovino – y tú, tienes una capacidad de organizar, planear y ordenar gente, siempre admiré como planeabas maquiavélicamente las cosas y cómo conseguías que tu hermano y los niños de la escuela te hicieran caso para que hicieran lo que querías o cómo te consigues materiales de donde sea para hacer tus bombas

-¿Te das cuenta que no deberías admirarme por saber hacer bombas? - le recordó Lovino siempre ofuscado por la ingenuidad de su madre, tan niña y tan buena.

-Pero es un talento, créanlo o no, y si se les ocurre como ocuparlos de forma productiva podrían ser más exitosos que sus hermanos menores – les aconsejó – pero deben dejar esa mala actitud y baja autoestima para pensar en qué los haría felices y además podría darles lo suficiente para vivir.

Lovino puso la cabeza en el hombro de su madre y se dejó acariciar el cabello. Gilbert aprovechando el ambiente hizo lo mismo en el otro hombro y Charlotte con la otra mano llenó de mimos su blanca cabellera. A Gilbert siempre le habían gustado las manos de la señora Vargas, eran pequeñas, suaves; además cantaba muy bonito, como Feliciano y cuando se caían jugando, ella los curaba a los dos con canciones, les daba un gelato y les recomendaba que tuvieran cuidado. Su madre no era mala, pero nunca había sido naturalmente cariñosa, a menos que estuviese enfermo, fuera navidad o se sintiera muy sensible.

La señora Vargas siempre los llenaba de besos incluso ahora que eran grandes y siempre veía cosas positivas en ellos, sin criticarlos. Había sabido que Charlotte era de Bélgica, que el señor Vargas la había conocido en un viaje de vacaciones y que se había enamorado de tal forma que se la había traído con él. Cuando pequeño Gilbert había jurado que cuando quisiera casarse iría a buscar una mujer bella y dulce a Bélgica.

Lovino también tenía un amor ridículo hacia su madre y no entendía como había terminado casada con alguien como su padre. Siempre pensó que se le había raptado, como un ogro se rapta a una princesa para tenerla prisionera en su castillo.

-Vamos a intentarlo – declaró Gilbert sintiéndose adormilado por las caricias de Charlotte y ganándose, a cambio de su afirmación, una hermosa sonrisa.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

La semana siguiente del estreno de la obra, Feliciano llega a la escuela a buscar a su novio sin encontrarlo en todo el día. Son casi las seis de la tarde, los atletas y demás clubes se han retirado convirtiendo los pasillos de Abraham Lincoln High en un desierto. Al escuchar ñps acordes del piano desde el auditorio, sale corriendo en esa dirección sabiendo que solo pueden pertenecer a Eldenstein o al griego. En el banquillo encuentra a su novio que al reparar en su presencia luce mortalmente serio. Sabe que las cosas van mal cuando intenta darle un beso y Heracles lo evita diciendo:

-Tenemos que hablar

-Ok- responde el ítalo algo inquieto sentándose a su lado -¿Qué sucede?

-Lo nuestro, ya no quiero seguir en esto, fue divertido mientras duró pero – Heracles mantuvo su semblante serio. Después de todo él era un excelente actor y ahí, en ese escenario era donde sus representaciones se daban de mejor manera – ya estoy grande para seguir soportando un noviazgo sin sexo… lo siento.

Feliciano lo observó incrédulo ¿Todo era por el sexo? Realmente hubiera esperado algo más de Heracles, pensó que era diferente, que iba más allá de un asunto carnal tan insignificante. Debe admitir que una parte de él se sintió profundamente decepcionada, pero con todo su aplomo actoral respondió.

-Me parece, esto es el adiós entonces – Heracles asintió en silencio antes de alejarse. Parecía ridícula la forma en que Feliciano le había creído que era solo por el sexo ¡Qué poco había llegado a conocerlo! El sexo era importante, claro, pero no era tan terrible como el hecho de que nunca pudo competir con la sombra del alemán. Lo supo ese día de la obra, en que Bielschmidt solo tuvo que subirse al escenario por tres minutos para ganarse todo el favor de Feliciano y que así se olvidara completamente de que luego de la obra iban a salir a celebrar juntos.

No es como que importa tanto, él no estaba enamorado ni nada, pero Feliciano era un chico frágil y esperaba realmente que algún día se liberara de esas ataduras y conociera a alguien que valiera la pena.

Feliciano mientras tanto suspira pesadamente por los pasillos, no quiso protestar ni hacer un penoso melodrama al respecto porque no estaba enamorado de Heracles, si el sexo era más importante para él que otras cosas como la confianza y compartir juntos, entonces claramente no era la persona indicada para entregarle algo tan valioso y si de algo está seguro Feliciano es de que quiere ser virgen para alguien especial.

Al andar por los pasillos desiertos en busca de la salida, se encuentra con Randhy que sigue allí esperándole.

-¿Lo encontraste? – pregunta preocupado al ver la expresión seria de Feliciano.

-Sí, y hemos tronado - contesta con cara de póker enfilando hacia la salida del instituto.

-¡Hey! – Lo frena Randhy agarrándolo del brazo -¿Tronaron? ¿Así nada más? ¿Alguna explicación para eso o son cosas de drama queen que nunca voy a poder comprender?

-No, la verdad es más básico de lo que podrías imaginar – contestó el castaño apoyándose contra los casilleros – Él quería sexo y yo no se lo podía dar así tan fácil, así que…

-¡Qué! ¡Será hijo de puta! – Vociferó el gótico con un tono furioso – Vamos, dime donde está… le arrancaré su cara de playboy a cadenazos…

-Oye, no estoy necesario… no estoy triste ni nada – le detuvo Feliciano calmadamente - Solo un poco desanimado por volver a estar solo… me gustaba tener a alguien a quien besar y tomar de la mano por el pasillo.

Sabe que eso suena frívolo pero no puede llegar a sentirse culpable. Si los futbolistas y animadoras se emparejan por prestigio ¿por qué él no puede emparejarse con un chico guapo solo por necesidad de tener contacto humano con alguien?

Randhy se siente aliviado de que Feliciano no tenga el corazón roto, aunque si le jode verlo solo de nuevo. A él no le molesta en absoluto estar solo, está consciente de que personas diferentes como él no encuentran su nicho social en la escuela sino que fuera de ella. No le causa ansiedad no tener novia por ahora, tiene fe en que fuera de esas paredes conocerá una chica maravillosa para compartir su vida y aficiones, por ahora con la compañía de su amigo y algunos besuqueos anónimos en fiestas y conciertos de rock, le bastan para no sentirse solo. Pero sabe que para Feliciano las frivolidades no son suficientes, él necesita de tener alguien que le dé demostraciones de afecto explícitas y sinceras.

-Solo prométeme que no le dirás a Lud o a Lovino por qué he terminado con él, ya sabes cómo son… - le pidió tímidamente el chico mirando al suelo. Randhy no era tonto. Sabía que tras esa fachada cool el chiquillo estaba decepcionado por el fin de su romance adolescente.

-Oye, llorón – soltó juguetonamente - si quieres yo te doy la mano por mientras hasta que encuentres otro playboy – y como prueba de ello tomó la mano de Feliciano y entrelazó los dedos con él - ¿Ves? Asunto arreglado, ahora, si quieres besos te puedes ir bien a la mierda.

Feliciano rió divertido.

-¿No te molesta? – preguntó comprobando.

-¡Qué va! a las góticas y alternativas les pone esto de los chicos ambiguos, tu puedes ser la clave de mi éxito con las chicas – declaró triunfante Randhy guiñándole el ojo.

-Serás enfermo – comentó con falsa molestia el castaño acomodando sus dedos entre los dedos fríos de su amigo.

Porque tal vez Ludwig no tenía que ser el centro de su vida social. Randhy era un amigo casi recién llegado, de solo unos dos años, pero era una amistad en la que no había atracción sexual, ni dobles intenciones, ni celos o dolores y eso era un alivio para su corazón. Y era genial la paz que había ahora en todos lados, en los pasillos de la escuela, en su interior y en la sonrisa de Randhy que iba cantando "Kool thing" y Feliciano intentó imitar un tono rasposo para acompañarlo en la canción mientras se alejaban caminando de la mano por el pasillo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Bueno acá hemos avanzado un poco en la trama, este episodio hasta ahora me ha dejado más contenta que otros, le puse más atención a Gilbert y Lovi esta vez, es que me los imagino así de Best Friends Forevah y me muero. El que adivina quién será la novia de Gilbert más adelante se gana un frijol de oro (naa mentira).

**En el próximo episodio:** La audición de Feliciano en la American Academy of Dramatics Arts; Lovino y Gilbert finalmente eligen carreras que les gusten (especulen) y deberíamos dar por terminada la escuela, por fin.(¡En dos capis más sale Antonio! Quiero tanto hablar de Antonio, de verdad…)

Recomiendo ver el video en youtibe titulado Voulez - Vous / Mamma Mia! México si quieren ver en qué parte le tocó salir a Ludwig. Y si quieren vean una foto de la Audrey Hepburn y miren si no es la madre de Feliciano, incluso luce si Feliciano fuera mujer. Ahora si. Corto y fuera.


	8. Drama Königin

**8 Drama Königin **

_Mmmm, I'm a star! / Mmmm soy una estrella__  
><em>_And the audience loves me! / y la audiencia me ama__  
><em>_And I love them /y yo los amo a ellos__  
><em>_And they love me for loving them/ y ellos me aman por amarlos__  
><em>_And I love them for loving me/ y yo los amo por amarme__  
><em>_And we love each other/ y nos amamos unos a otros__  
><em>_And that's because none of us / y eso es porque ninguno de nosotros __  
><em>_Got enough love in our childhoods/ tuvo suficiente amor en la niñez__  
><em>_And that's showbiz/ y así es el mundo del espectáculo__  
><em>_Kid/ chico_

(Roxie – Chicago)

Gil y Lovino les habían dicho a sus hermanos menores que disfrutaran de sus últimos meses en el colegio porque se iban a ir volando, pero ellos no lo habían creído, hasta que se dieron cuenta que en un pestañeo el primer semestre se había ido volando entre los exámenes, el campeonato de futbol, la competencia del coro, y las postulaciones a las universidades.

Cuando éstas por fin se abrieron, ambos tenían los papeles listos hace tiempo. En especial Feliciano que se encontraba juntando currículum desde sus catorce años. Habían ido juntos a Manhattan a dejar los papeles, y lo hicieron así, en forma presencial porque quedaba cerca, querían asegurarse, y además Feli quería pasearse por la Villa para buscar un lugar disponible donde vivir por los siguientes cinco años. Había que mentalizarse desde ahora como un ganador.

Han pasado dos meses desde que Ludwig enviara su postulación a la universidad de Columbia a la facultad de ingeniería y Feliciano haya enviado su solicitud a la American Academy of Dramatics Arts y la llegada de las cartas - de aceptación o rechazo - era inminente. En el caso de Feliciano, debe además esperar que lo citen a una audición, la que por fin llega un día cualquiera de invierno. La andaba cargando a todos lados dentro de su nuevo bolso Prada y la observaba cada una hora, ajando el papel, tratando de comprobar que el día y la fecha no habían cambiado.

Randhy se lo arrancó de las manos varias veces de tan cabreado que estaba con la situación. Igualmente le ayudó a escoger una canción, con los ensayos y a producir la vestimenta, porque iría caracterizado, tenía que meterse completamente en papel si quería venderle a los jueces selectores que él era una persona idónea para o ocupar unos de las quince vacantes que abrían a nivel nacional.

Desde hace años estaba decidido tácitamente que quien acompañaría a Feliciano ese día a la gran manzana sería su mejor amigo de infancia Ludwig; igualmente la presencia de Randhy en su vida incluía a una nueva persona en el viajecito, así que sus acostumbradas pijamadas y actividades se verían interrumpiditas por un tercero. No es que el germano estuviera decepcionado por eso, en absoluto.

Tampoco le molesta ir sentado solo en el asiento del conductor mientras Feliciano va atrás con Randhy hablando sobre lo nervioso que está con la audición. No es como que se sienta un mal tercio por no saber mucho de teatro, ni de ejercicios de respiración, ni de vocalizar. Él va con la vista fija en el camino y no tiene idea que tantos retoques le hace el gótico con su delineador negro.

-Estás en la zona, te ves bien y lo harás estupendo– le asegura el chico.

-¿Y si olvido la letra?-

-Es imposible que lo hagas, no dejaría que un amigo mío anduviera por la vida olvidando la letra de esa canción-

-No te preocupes tanto– interrumpió Ludwig mientras el ítalo se acomodaba la boina –seguro siendo el drama queen que eres harás algo genial y los dejarás boquiabiertos con tu encanto de Gene Kelly-

-Eso es precisamente el problema– apuntó Feliciano –no haré nada parecido a lo que hago normalmente, nada de Gene Kelly, Astaire, ni Frank-

-Pensamos que hacer algo distinto que probara el límite de su capacidades le sentaría mejor que sólo lanzarse a lo tradicional– explicó Randhy –y lo harás bien porque te entrené por mucho tiempo– terminó de asegurarle, tomándole de los hombros con un gesto que realmente Ludwig siempre pensó que le correspondía a él. Pero nuevamente, era ridículo sentirse mal por eso, así que no despegó su vista del volante.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

En ese medio año que les habían dado a Lovino y Gil, recorrieron todas las Universidades del estado y revisaron cientos de opciones. El mayor de los Vargas sintió que era un karma porque una vez que hubo elegido la carrera que quería estudiar tuvo que ponerse a estudiar como un poseso para la prueba de admisión haciendo el esfuerzo mental que en toda su vida no había hecho, sabiendo que su única posibilidad estaba en los resultados de esa prueba, porque por antecedentes escolares estaba perdido. Su padre le había ofrecido mover a sus influencias. Unas llamadas a la gente correcta y podía considerarse alumno en la Universidad que escogiera, pero no le hacía gracia.

En especial cuando Gilbert estaba partiéndose el lomo, y las manos, haciendo un portafolio de presentación que valiera la pena para postular en la New York School of Interior Designs. El día que Gilbert se dio cuenta que su creatividad podía servir de algo fue cuando comenzó a revisar las mallas de diseño; pensó en diseño gráfico, pero siendo realistas, el diseño de ambientes no le disgustaba y además sería un aporte para el negocio familiar, en que los edificios suelen ser tan aburridos.

Luego de gastar un dineral en profesores particulares de cálculo, Lovino si esperaba los resultados, igualmente gritó miles de insultos cuando la carta de aceptación llegó diciendo que estaba aceptado en la escuela de Administración Empresarial en la Universidad de Columbia. Ya se podía imaginar en una oficina tirado, con los pies arriba del escritorio, un minigolf dentro, una secretaria sexy, miles de lacayos y mucho dinero. Después de todo le gusta mandar, planificar y sobre todo hacer dinero fácil.

Los Vargas y los Bielschmidt no sólo estaban entusiasmados, fue tanta la alegría que les compraron unos pasajes para que fueran a relajarse un mes a Los Ángeles. Y Lovino y Gilbert siendo los reyes de las fiestas que habían sido una vez no desperdiciaban semejantes regalos. Después de todo, esa ciudad estaba llena de latinas y sólo Gil sabía cuánto le ponían a su amigo las hispanohablantes.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

Al llegar al 122 de la Avenida Madisson, Feliciano comenzó a sentirse un poco enfermo. De no ser porque fue arrastrado del brazo por sus dos amigos no habría podido con los nervios. Se sentaron en el salón, un auditorio un poco más pequeño que el del colegio. Adelante había cuatro personas mayores, asumía que eran profesores a cargo de la selección. Unos cuantos chicos repartidos en las butacas y delante de la suya, una chica afroamericana delgadísima, menuda, con dos coletas atadas por dos cintas rojas. Tarareaba incesantemente una canción que debido a sus nervios, el contratenor no podía reconocer.

Al darse cuenta que había alguien detrás de ella se dio vuelta a saludar, sus ojos negros hicieron contacto con los de Feliciano y puede sonar muy cliché, pero el mismo italiano reconocería años después que fue cosa de verse a los ojos esa vez en medio de esa espera, para saber que esa chica iba a ser importante en su vida.

-¿Vienes a audicionar?– pregunto ella en un susurro entusiasta.

-Sí, Soy Feliciano, de Brooklyn– respondió cortésmente inclinándose hacia adelante.

Lo único que pudo pensar Ludwig en ese momento fue que su amigo era adorablemente ingenuo al interactuar con la competencia. Si hubiera sabido lo que esa breve interacción le haría a su rutina universitaria en unos años más a lo mejor le hubiera lanzado perros policiales a esa chica. O tal vez no.

-Selena de Nebraska– respondió ella –bueno mi familia es de Seychelles, pero yo soy de Nebraska-

-¡Qué genial!– respondió el castaño entusiasmado –mi abuelito era italiano, pero yo no, igual he ido, es muy bonito, mi mamá es belga, no sé en realidad en qué me convierte toda esta mezcla-

Ella sonrió genuinamente con sus ojos azabache hasta que escuchó llamar a Selena Marceau a uno de los jueces y de pronto palideció un poco.

-Buena suerte, Sel– le animó el chico y ella entonces le había devuelto un gesto amable antes de salir adelante.

Y era imposible adivinar lo que esa chica con su vestidito celeste de niña buena haría con su voz al abrir la boca. Pero al escuchar entonar "I'm the greatest star" de Funny Girl, con ese tono, con esa expresión y esa pasión que la misma Barbara le hubiera aplaudido, Feliciano cree que se pondrá a llorar y le dice a sus amigos que están a su lado.

-Están mirando a mi próxima mejor amiga-

Randhy tuvo que reírse y tratar de hacerle razonar: Es imposible que sepas eso, Feli.

-Lo sé, porque yo tengo que quedar y ella también, es una estrella, y las estrellas debemos permanecer juntas– finalizó, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. Ludwig debió agarrarle la mano para darle ánimo, porque no se le podía desinflar la fantasía ahora que necesitaba estar así de confiado.

-De ser así entonces vas a tener que hacerle un espacio en tu habitación– le había dicho, como si también lo diera por hecho y Feliciano no había podido estar más contento.

Luego que Selena se bajara del escenario se vuelve a sentar con ellos. Feliciano la felicita con un abrazo y ella no puede oponerse, porque está emocionada y porque este italiano le está cayendo bien. Dos chicos más y entonces…

-Feliciano Vargas– llamó la misma persona que había llamado antes a la chica.

La verdad el contratenor no fue consciente de que le dieron ánimos. Se sacó el abrigo y la boina, entonces Ludwig repara en que tiene un mechón blanco anexado a su melena castaña que luce desordenada, que trae ropa anticuada: un traje medio raido de camisa blanca, un chaleco de vestir, unos pantalones de tela, una faja en la cual hay un cinturón de cuero en la que descansan dos ¿cuchillas de barbero?

No entiende mucho hasta que se sube al escenario seguido por las miradas de todos.

-Señor Vargas, hemos visto su currículum, muchas actividades extracurriculares y dos protagónicos en musicales… impresionante– comentó una de las mujeres –ahora por favor, proceda.

Comienza la música orquestada y entonces grita _"!Lo tenía!, su garganta estaba allí bajo mi mano… ¡Lo tenía! Y ahora se fue y nunca más volverá…_" (1) Su voz es agresiva, apasionada, masculina; totalmente distinta a todo lo que le ha escuchado cantar en su vida y debe admitir que lo hace tremendamente bien.

Randhy tiene una sonrisa satisfecha, se siente como un padre que está viendo a su hijo en un acto escolar. Podría sacarle fotos y pegarlas en su nevera, pero lo que más le impresiona es la mirada atónita del alemán "Toma eso" le dijo mentalmente mientras se volvía su vista adelante a ver la presentación de su amigo.

Ludwig en ese momento creyó poder entender por fin en qué consiste la hombría de Feliciano. No es algo que se prueba en el campo de football a golpes y patadas, ni en los pasillos del colegio; es algo aún más sublime, se prueba cuando está en un escenario cantando, actuando bailando, entregado a hacer lo que ama y debe reconocer que luce invencible allí interpretando a un asesino. La voz de Feliciano explota en un último alarido "…_and i'm full of joy_", ronco, desagarrador, arrodillado en el escenario con las cuchillas levantadas y mirando al cielo mientras unas lágrimas rabiosas se han salido de sus ojos.

Al terminar los tres, incluyendo a Selena se ponen de pie a aplaudirlo y los jueces discuten entre ellos en voz baja. Feliciano jadea en el escenario preso aún de sus emociones. Con la vista fija en sus evaluadores.

-Tal vez es un poco pronto para decirlo oficialmente– comenzó uno de los profesores –pero creo que nos veremos en unos meses más en clases, señor Vargas.

Y en ese momento podría haberse desmayado. Sintió un grito de júbilo de Randhy que corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡Te lo dije! ¡Es la mejor elección que pudiste haber hecho!-

Luego se lanzó a los brazos de Ludwig que lo envolvió efusivamente.

-No me siento cómodo con esas cuchillas en tus manos, espero que hayas salido ya de tu personaje– confesó divertido.

-¡Claro que sí! Tonto, jamás te acuchillaría, las cosas que dices… ¿te gustó el acto? ¿Se vio bien? A mí no me gusta mucho Sweeney pero Randhy dijo que era buena idea…-

-Estuvo perfecto- admitió el germano. La chica se aclaró la garganta tras ellos que seguían abrazados. Feliciano no pudo evitar que se le subieran los colores antes de mirarla y sonreírle.

-Te quedaste a verme-

-Sí, no podía irme- le contestó ella -eres muy bueno, te felicito, espero que me llegue la carta de aceptación y que podamos ser compañeros-

-Yo también– admitió Feliciano para luego preguntar –Oye ¿Dónde te quedas hoy?-

-Bueno, vine sola a Manhattan con mi hermano mayor que está de paseo por ahora y nos estamos quedando en un hotel así que…-

-Oh bueno, quería invitarte a nuestra pijamada– dijo Feliciano con un toque de desilusión.

-Pero cuando sean compañeros tendrán cientos de pijamadas– le consoló Ludwig -¿Quieres que te vayamos a dejar a algún lado?– ofreció a la morena.

-¿En serio puedes? ¡Gracias!

El camino al hotel donde se estaba quedando Selena transcurrió entre el parloteo constante entre ella y Feliciano en el asiento trasero. Randhy iba adelante con Ludwig hablando de los barrios de la ciudad en donde se mudarían.

-La verdad es que yo también pensé en mudarme a Greenwich Village, pero me conseguí quedarme en una comunidad teatral en East Village.

-Genial… ¿No te da miedo vivir con extraños?– preguntó Ludwig subiendo la voz mientras los cantantes atrás interpretaban "Summer nights" bastante entusiasmados.

-No, la vida de los actores consiste en saber relacionarte con cientos de extraños… ya vas a ver como Feli también termina quedándose en otros lados o trayendo gente nueva a la casa constantemente.

Ludwig debió admitir que la perspectiva no le parecía muy atractiva, pero no iba a faltar a su promesa: Ellos vivirían juntos en la universidad y si eso significaba acostumbrarse a montones de artistas ruidosos como esta afroamericana que iba atrás creyéndose Aretha, entonces no le quedaba más remedio.

Al despedirse de Selena – que cubrió de besos a Feliciano luego de intercambiar números telefónicos – se dirigieron al hotel de siempre, donde ahora encargaron una habitación para tres. El germano cargó dos bolsos, Ranhy con su mochila raída y Feliciano saltando por los pasillos en un cántico triunfante de "Veee….quedé en la AADA… seré famoso… actuaré en Broadway… veee".

Nada más al llegar encargan las consabidas pizzas familiares, esta vez dos, gelato, cervezas, jugos de frutas e instalan la x-box slim para comenzar una maratón de "Fighters Uncaged". Randhy había enloquecido al ver que podía controlar los golpes con sus movimientos corporales. Devoraban las pizzas mientras se debatían en batallas en que parecían querer agarrarse a golpes en serio. Los chicos ciertamente no contaban con la flexibilidad de bailarín de Feliciano que daba saltos y pegaba patadas sumamente altas.

Al final de la partida les había ganado ambos y se sentó a descansar contento con un bote de gelato.

-Esto fue demasiado divertido– tuvo que admitir el gótico mientras se estiraba el brazo adolorido de tanto darle golpes al aire.

-Te vamos a incluir en nuestras noches de juegos… por favor, en Manhattan no tendré con quien pelear y Feliciano me hará morder el polvo todos los días con sus patadas de Gene Kelly-

-¡Cómo se te ocurre!– Chilló el aludido –A mi no me gusta pelear, es que este juego es como de baile… me gusta veee ¿podemos comprar uno de baile?-

-Sí, sí, cuando nos mudemos– respondió el germano.

-Yo feliz de comer pizza y jugar con ustedes– aceptó Randhy teniendo que admitir que Ludwig cuando estaba lejos de sus amigos los neardentals y estaba siendo libremente amistoso con "los perdedores" no era una persona desagradable, sino todo lo contrario.

Por su parte Ludwig estaba sorprendido. Pensó que el amigo de Feliciano, por cómo se vestía y por las cosas que se decían de él, iba ser una persona más conflictiva y más insoportable, pero era sólo un adolescente al que gustaba de las artes y lo underground, aunque – increíblemente – no fuera gay. Decide que no tiene sentido estar con una actitud desconfiada ante este chico que había sido tan bueno con su mejor amigo cuando él estaba siendo un cretino la mayor parte del tiempo. Además, no le cae mal, a lo mejor antes pensaba que Randhy podía llegar a llenar los espacios que él ocupaba en la vida de su amigo de infancia pero ahora era ciertamente capaz de comprender la diferencia entre él, que era casi de la familia de los Vargas, y éste chico que compartía aficiones con su amigo y que cuidaba de él. Además era absurdo celar una amistad.

Una semana después llega la carta de aceptación de Ludwig en la facultad de Ingeniería de la Universidad de Columbia, con unos días de diferencia le sigue la confirmación de la aceptación a Feliciano que además está especialmente jubiloso porque Selena también ha sido aceptada y "Ahora seremos como Gene y Julie … como Frank y Grace Kelly… ¡será perfecto! Veee… seremos estrellas juntos".

Los Vargas y los Bielschmidt nuevamente tienen una reunión entre las dos familias. Y Feliciano las ama, igual que su madre. Pensar que estarían tan solos como familia si no fuera por los germanos, que pese a su seriedad y hermetismo, se han abierto a ellos considerándolos en acontecimientos felices como las fiestas y otros importantes, como esta toma de decisiones.

-Ahora que todos van a estudiar en Manhattan tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo sobre qué apartamento compraremos-

-Si me permiten– comenzó Gil –los críos éstos quieren vivir en Greenwich Villaje y es demasiado lejos de todo… mi asombrosa persona no va a sacrificar horas de sueño para que ellos puedan vivir en un nido de artistas-

-Yo digo lo mismo– le siguió el plan Lovino –no quiero vivir en esa villa y no quiero ser niñera de nadie, queremos vivir solos-

Ludwig se llevó una mano a la cabeza, cansado. Habría reclamado diciendo que todos sabían que ellos quieren vivir juntos y aparte solamente para poder estar libres sin que nadie los vigile, sin el control responsable que él podría poner sobre los mayores. Pero no se queja, porque la verdad, tampoco quiere vivir con ellos. Ya de por sí cuidar de Feliciano es bastante trabajo, si encima tiene que aguantar las borracheras de Gil y los gritos de Lovino, cree que se lanzaría al río Jersey empujado por la desesperación.

-Yo quiero vivir en Greenwich Village– gimoteó Feliciano a su padre.

-Yo dije que iba a vivir con él donde eligiera– aclaró Ludwig al señor Bielschmidt.

-Ok- anunció Gretta -¿Qué dicen si compramos dos apartamentos? Podría salir más barato que comprar un departamento grande cerca de las facultades-

-Nosotros vimos un departamento en la 72 con Park Avenue– afirmó Lovino sacando unos papeles –tiene dos cuartos, es pequeño… me queda cerca a mí y a Gil, ni siquiera tendríamos que usar auto para llegar a clases, a menos que nos quedemos dormidos-

-Casi siempre– masculló Ludwig ganándose una mirada asesina del mayor de los Vargas.

-Bien, está dicho, ustedes viven cerca del Central Park– afirmó Gino dirigiéndose a los mayores –y ustedes dos en la Villa… con los hippies y los artistas-

-Eso de los hippies suena divertido kesesese– le reclamó Gilbert por lo bajo a su amigo que le pegó un codazo diciéndole "Prioriza… libertad".

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

El día de la graduación finalmente ha llegado. Ludwig se acomoda torpemente la corbata del traje que Feliciano ha escogido para él. Tiene que salir a buscar a María en la Limosina que han rentado. Le hubiera gustado compartirla con Feliciano, pero ella no quería ir en el mismo auto que el "rarito gótico" así que había accedido a compartirla con Iván y su invitada.

Gilbert le despidió pasándole una caja de condones "Nunca están de más en estas ocasiones, hermanito, kesesese" le había dicho burlonamente. Se preguntaba, mientras moría de vergüenza luego de haberle dado el empujón de su vida a su hermano mayor, si Lovino también le pasaría una caja de preservativos a su hermano menor. Probablemente no, es más, puede que le haya comprado, en vez, un cinturón de castidad.

De todos modos lo que haga Feliciano con sus partes nobles no debería importarle.

Al llegar al salón lo ve del brazo de Randhy, cuya apertura de mente y su actitud de "me chupa un huevo lo que piensen de mí" llega a tales límites que le pidió a Feliciano acompañarle al baile, después de todo ya andaban juntos para todos lados y de la mano por los pasillos. La gente ya ha asumido por cosas como ésa que son pareja. Ahora se sacan la foto típica de la graduación, abrazados. Randhy siempre provocando a la opinión pública le da un pico en los labios a su amigo que se pone todo colorado y le da un empujón.

Debe admitir que Feliciano ha hecho un trabajo impecable al meter a ese chico, normalmente impresentable, en un traje negro, camisa roja, sin corbata, cabello negro desordenado y el característico collar de cuero en el cuello. Randhy le hace una señal típica de metaleros en forma de saludo y Ludwig se la devuelve con una sonrisa, al ver que Feliciano comienza a hacerle señas animadamente.

María le da un jalón a su brazo para que vayan a ponerse en el lugar de la foto y mira a la pareja de chicos como si fueran un par de cucarachas. Randhy le dedica un gesto aterrador y le dice "Booo" haciendo que la chica suelte un grito asustadizo y se pegue a Ludwig. Como resultado la foto de graduación muestra una rubia asustada y llorica pegada patéticamente a su pareja.

Feliciano no podría estar más contento. Aunque le moleste tanta falta de glamour en el mundo. Tiene que textearle a Selena para contarle la situación porque Randhy, bendito sea, de glamour no entiende nada.

Una vez nombrados los reyes y príncipes del baile. El germano se mueve con su pareja por la pista. María luce cabreada, seguro decepcionada por no haber logrado salir reyes. No podía competir con su hermana Natasha ni mucho menos él podía competir con Jones en popularidad.

Decide ignorar el estado de ánimo de su, todavía novia, porque la música está buenísima. Tiene que admitir que la banda de Kirkland y el otro Jones es bastante mejor de la que alguien podría esperar de un grupo de chicos que no eran necesariamente populares. Está distraído tarareando una canción que ha escuchado en uno de los discos de Feliciano cuando escucha de pronto el reclamo.

-Supe que el día de la fiesta de las animadoras te fuiste con tu amigo el afeminado y el rarito a Manhattan– la voz de María sonaba molesta. La verdad Ludwig no se esperaba un reclamo de ese tipo en una situación como esta. Debió tomar aire para infundirse paciencia antes de contestar.

-Lo siento, pero es mi mejor amigo y ese día era algo importante para él– y el germano había pensado que esa había sido una respuesta razonable, para cualquier persona, pero algo en la expresión de la rubia le decía que lo estaba haciendo mal.

-¡También era un día importante para mí!– sollozó ella irritada –No te entiendo… A veces parece que tienes más interés en él que en mí-

Y Ludwig no sabía que decir ¿Qué era cierto? Es obvio que el mejor amigo de infancia va a ser más importante que la novia que es una aparecida y que aparte de placeres mundanos no le ha dado nada que valga la pena rescatar. Feliciano en cambio lleva años dándole alegrías, sonrisas, canciones y sobre todo comprensión. Porque con él no debe aparentar ser cool o fuerte, ni normal. Con él, su manía por el orden, su seriedad, su perfeccionismo y obsesión compulsiva por la limpieza no son extrañas y se siente más libre.

Feliciano unos metros más allá baila con Randhy, una media sonrisa adorna su rostro ingenuo de niño artista, pero refleja además un gesto soñador lleno de melancolía al ver a Jones sacar a bailar a Kirkland. Jones está haciendo el último día de clases lo que no se ha atrevido a oficializar en público durante todo el último año y abraza a Kirkland en medio de la pista. Le abraza con una devoción absurda antes de besarle allí mismo, en frente de toda esa gente que observa extrañada – aunque no sorprendida – sin que nadie diga o haga nada. Más allá ve que Bonnefoy se lleva al otro Jones a un rincón. Y parece que en este día, él último día de escuela, no importa nada: el qué dirán, las miradas insidiosas, lo que diga la gente. Porque desde hoy ya no hay una reputación que cuidar.

De pronto se siente mortalmente ridículo apretando la cintura de María. No tiene sentido seguir jugando a ser cool el día de hoy. Debería acompañar a la persona que siempre ha estado y siempre estará en su vida.

-¿Sabes? Puede que tengas razón– dice Ludwig finalmente luego de un silencio enorme –es cierto, puede que tenga más interés en él que en ti y no sé que estoy haciendo ahora contigo cuando debería estar con alguien importante… así que disculpa…-

Se aleja de ella sin mucha parsimonia y camina hacia donde está su Feliciano y su nuevo amigo, que pensándolo bien, podría llegar a convertirse en amigo suyo. Randhy le da un choque con las manos y le dice:

-Te lo cedo un rato, voy a beber algo… estoy muerto– y dando estas escusas deja a Feliciano vivir su fantasía adolescente, bailando con el que él considera su príncipe azul, aunque no lo diga en voz alta.

Y el príncipe azul lo toma de la cintura porque se comienza a escuchar una balada. Feliciano tiene una sonrisa radiante, sus ojos color chocolate son tan dulces, su rizo le hace cosquillas en el cuello cuando se acerca más a abrazarlo y poner su cabeza en el hombro ancho y seguro de Ludwig que no lo rechaza y que con un simple gesto, con una canción, el último día de escuela, le está compensando todo aquello por lo que le hizo pasar durante los cuatro años de preparatoria.

I had a really bad dream / tuve un sueño realmente malo  
>It lasted 20 years, 7 months, and 27 days  duró 20 años, 7 meses y 27 días  
>I never, I'm alone, and I  yo nunca, estoy solo y…  
>Never, ever oh ... had no one ever yo nunca… he tenido a alguien, jamás (2)

La voz de Morrissey hace de cortina musical, al terminar Ludwig toma su mano y le dice: Vamos a hacernos la foto de graduación.

-Pero ya la hicimos con nuestras parejas…-

-Digo, hagamos una que cuente– le llamó con un entusiasmo inusual Ludwig mientras se acomodaba compulsivamente el traje en el espejo del pasillo antes de pasar el brazo alrededor de su amigo y poner una de sus mejores sonrisas, de esas inusuales que Feliciano lograba sacarle.

-Veeee– aplaudió el contratenor fascinado –¿Podemos ponerla enmarcada en nuestro departamento? Había pensado colgarla en la sala, aunque mejor no, porque luego la gente cree que somos novios y entonces no podrás encontrar novia nunca, vee, entonces mejor la guardamos en una carpeta…-

-Irá enmarcada en la sala– resolvió el germano –no me importa que crean que somos novios; ya no dejare que me importe lo que los otros digan de mi amistad contigo– le tomó los hombros con las manos para mirarle a los ojos –Tú eres gay, un drama queen talentoso y eres mi mejor amigo, no podría sentirme más orgulloso de ti-

Y mientras Feliciano lo arrastraba a la pista casi flotando por la baldosa, Lud decide justo en el momento que su amigo comienza a hacer gala de sus dotes de artista y da vueltas graciosas por la pista, porque ahora que no estarán en el colegio, nunca más va a tener vergüenza de él, ahora va a dedicarse a proteger a Feliciano y va a estar con él acompañándole en su vida sin que le importa ningún prejuicio. Ludwig Bielschmidt va a aprender a escoger amistades sin importar la popularidad, personas que acepten a Feliciano. Ahora lo importante es ser alguien nuevo y sobre todo: libre.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

(1) Ver epiphany subtitulado al español en Youtube, por si alguien no la ha visto. Porque Dios, si alguien le sale eso bien, merece entrar a la AADA.

(2) Never had no one ever – The smiths

**Nota**: ¡Terminó la preparatoria! Y próximamente en "Drag me down" (con voz de narrador de serie gringa) se viene la vida en Manhattan los hermanitos Vargas y Bielschmidt huyen del nido y experimentan cosas nuevas ¿qué hará Feliciano ahora que encontró una diva para hacerle compañía? ¿Qué hará Ludwig ahora que estará rodeado de divas y de estrógenos? Eso se verá en el próximo.

(Dios, me encanta esto… podría quitarle el trabajo a Ryan Murphy, en serio…)

Gracias a MyobiXHitachiin porque Betea sin parar y a golpe de látigo ¿Recuerdas que hace meses yo te pregunté si estabas segura porque soy hinchapelotas? Me refería a esto pues…. xD


	9. Anima Fratelli

**9. Anima Fratelli**

Willow: I've got a theory some kid is dreaming, / tengo una teoría, un chico está soñando

and we're all stuck inside his wacky Broadway nightmare. /y estamos atrapados en su chiflada pesadilla musical  
>Xander: I've got a theory we should work this out.  Tengo una teoría: deberíamos solucionar esto  
>Anya, Tara &amp; Willow: It's getting eerie what's this cheery singing all about?  se está volviendo espeluznante ¿de que va todo este canto feliz?

("I've got a theory" - Buffy the Vampire Slayer – episodio musical 7x06 "Once more with feeling")

Apenas llegaron al 310 de la calle 4 en Manhattan Feliciano salió de un salto del auto. Estaba en la gran ciudad. Estaba en Greenwich Village y en su nuevo hogar junto a Ludwig.

Era un lugar que quedaba relativamente cerca de la academia de Feliciano – a unos 30 minutos caminando – pero que estaba años luz de la facultad de Ludwig – o a la mierda como se decía mentalmente – aún así no se quejaba. Tenía su jeep y podía cubrir las distancias a tiempos razonables. Madrugar nunca había sido problemático para él de todos modos.

No sabe por qué aceptó vivir en un lugar que le queda a una hora de viaje de su universidad, pero obviamente no se le puede pedir a Feliciano que viva lejos de su academia porque si no se perdería y probablemente lo llamarían al otro día pidiendo recompensa, o le mandarían un dedo del italiano si es que el chico antes no los mataba de desesperación y lo devolvían completo. También estaba el hecho de que desde que tenía memoria – específicamente desde el día que el chico vio "Funny Face" – que Feliciano dijo que quería vivir en esa villa, porque ahí había actuado Audrey Hepburn. Y que vaya alguien a razonar con él luego de eso. Era imposible.

Tenía sus cosas positivas. Estaba lleno de locales donde comprar comida y donde irse de fiesta. Había un pequeño restaurante "The pace" donde recoger plastos preparados. En la esquina estaba la cafetería Cluny donde podían ir a desayunar. Si se hartaban de comer pasta– es decir, si Ludwig se hartaba – además podían ir a comer algo de cocina escandinava al Smörgas, y sí, Lud le había cogido un gustillo especial a ése restaurante, así que era una vez por semana, cuando menos.

Además estaba el famoso bar Cubbyhole, que era bastante gay para el gusto del germano – tenía una bandera del orgullo pegada en la vidriera y todo - pero al menos allí Feliciano se sentía a gusto y si se emborrachaba allí, era fácil llevarlo a casa a rastras. Además la música no era mala, jazz, fussion y rock indie, siempre había bandas nuevas que escuchar. El ambiente bohemio y artistoide no le era desagradable, a decir verdad.

Otra de las ventajas es que estaban a media hora de los teatros de Broadway lo cual era un avance ya que antes tardaban dos horas en llegar desde Brooklyn, y prácticamente Feliciano se sabía toda la cartelera con la excusa que sería su trabajo y debía estar al tanto de las novedades.

Aun estaba patente la memoria de la primera vez que habían ido al teatro y Feliciano se había largado a correr por la avenida llorando de emoción por estar frente a su sueño. Ese día en que Lud se había jurado ayudarlo aunque tuviera que matar a los primeros actores para que Feliciano pudiera actuar en un protagónico. Ahora es alguien maduro y sabe que no mataría por él, pero haría lo que estuviera a su alcance. Como invitarlo al teatro una vez al mes a ver la obra que él quisiera. Y con lo caro que costaban esos tickets era casi como si estuviera tributando a un dios. Feliciano lo sabía y estaba agradecido.

Obviamente el primer día que llegaron a vivir al apartamento, Feliciano tuvo un nuevo arranque impulsivo y apenas vio las escaleras de incendio, no pudo evitar subirse y cantar "Something's coming" como si fuera _Toni_ de esa tragedia musical que tanto le gustaba. Ludwig no pude ni siquiera dignarse a decirle que ese no era el momento ni el lugar. Cuando vio esa película con él, aun siendo niños, pensó que Tony era un papel creado para la voz y el baile hiperquinético de él. Además era mejor dejarle moverse como poseso desde ahora para que eventualmente se acostumbrara a vivir en un "escenario" de _West Side Story_.

Una de las cosas desagradables que le había tocado vivir había sido encontrarse con Alfred Jones apenas en la primera semana de clases. Lo vio atravesando el patio de la facultad de ingeniería, riendo con dos chicos que él no conocía y todo le pareció un _De Javú_. Jones siendo popular apenas llegaba y él nuevamente de segundón, solo y sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Estaba tan ensimismado lamentándose por haberse topado al estúpido Jones incluso en la Universidad que no alcanzó a huir.

-¡Ludwig!– Chilló Alfred corriendo hacia él con una enorme sonrisa pintada en la cara -Que gusto verte– le dice sinceramente… y Ok, se sintió un poco culpable, él no se alegraba nada de verlo y lo peor es que no era capaz de fingir, en cambio sólo fue capaz de soltar:

-Pensé que irías al MIT– Con un tono decepcionado, casi sonando como "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

-Oh, es que… todos vinieron para acá– se excusó Jones, cuando ambos sabían que estaba diciendo en el fondo "Arthur venía para acá" -¿Y Feliciano?– preguntó animadamente.

-En la academia de artes dramáticas… ya sabes…-

-Sí, sí, los musicales, me alegro por él, siempre quiso eso ¿no?-

-Sí- contestó monosilábicamente Ludwig queriendo huir lo más rápido posible.

- ¡Qué descortés!– recordó de pronto –Arthur me mataría… éstos son Tony y Toris, mis compañeros de facultad– dijo indicando a los dos chicos que estaban con él. Uno moreno y otro castaño que saludaron con la mano antes de seguir hablando entre ellos.

-¿También eres de mates?– preguntó nuevamente el hiperquinético Jones. No se callaba nunca. En eso era igual a Feliciano.

-No, Ingeniería civil en construcción-

-Vaya... suena difícil-

-Hala, tío, que tenemos clases– le llamó el moreno de ojos verdes.

-Sí, sí, Tony, ya voy… bueno nos vemos por ahí-

-Claro– respondió el germano secamente antes de verlo alejarse hacia la biblioteca.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

Son demasiadas materias. Y no es que no le agrade la carrera. Los ramos de marketing y administración de hecho le gustan. En especial los de Marketing porque ahí puede ayudarse un poco de Gilbert. Además a él siempre le ha gustado eso de manipular discursos para convencer a la gente. Con lo que está teniendo serias dificultades es con las materias de cálculo. Lovino Vargas no nació para las mates, y eso comienza a pasarle la cuenta.

Si reprueba cálculo este semestre, perderá la posibilidad de optar a dos cursos más y entonces se habrá atrasado un año completo. No pude darse ese gusto. Su padre le había dicho que esa carrera podía llegar a ser mucho para él, pero él, siendo el orgulloso testarudo que era, había dicho que si había podido entrar no le debería costar mantenerse. Qué equivocado había estado.

Se siente especialmente mal porque Gilbert lo está haciendo estupendo y hasta donde él recuerda, ambos era igual de inútiles en la secundaria. Tal vez de verdad su amigo supo escoger mejor que él. Al parecer en la carrera de Gil basta con ser creativo y tener ideas poco convencionales para destacar.

Eso y que tiene a un cerebrito que le ayuda en todo lo que él no puede hacer solo. Nada más llegar se había aliado con quien Gilbert consideró el cerebro del grupo. Porque tal vez Gil no era bueno estudiando, pero sabía identificar inmediatamente al macho alfa. En este caso, la hembra alfa.

Belle había resultado todo un aporte su rutina, porque no sólo era inteligente y responsable, recordándole a Gil constantemente todo lo que tenía que hacer, sino que también era el cable a tierra dentro de esa casa de locos.

A Lovino le agradaba mucho la chica, y eso que él no era bueno socializando con mujeres, a menos que fuera con intenciones puramente sexuales, había que decir que ella era una excepción en muchas cosas. Belle era dulce, usaba unos vestidos muy femeninos, siempre con colores claros, zapatitos de bailarina y una cinta en el cabello adornando su melena rubia. Tenía unos ojos color verde muy bonitos. Lovino adoraba los ojos color verde, en general porque pensaba que había algo muy vivo en ellos, y en el caso de Belle, además había mucha inocencia.

Ella llegaba normalmente de clases con Gil a eso de las cuatro o seis de la tarde, dependiendo de la rutina. La primera vez que había visto las condiciones en que vivían ellos dos, había puesto tal grito en el cielo que a Lovino le había parecido aterradora. Y sí, se puso a limpiar en menos de lo que se dice "pasta" porque la rubia estaba desfigurada con tanto papel, ropa y loza sucia tirada por todos lados. Ahora las cosas eran más pacíficas. O más que nada ellos se habían acostumbrado a vivir como la gente.

Belle llegaba y comenzaba a organizar los horarios de estudios de los tres, luego en la sala ellos se instalaban en su mesa, discutiendo sobre los distintos estilos, colores, texturas, dimensiones, o lo que sea que estuvieran estudiando. Lovino se quedaba en su escritorio o iba a encerrar a su cuarto a buscar algo de paz para poder luchar con los números. Porque era una lucha acérrima, y los números de momento iban ganando.

Al anochecer ella iba a la cocina a preparar algo decente, a veces Lovino le ayudaba y Gil se hacía el tonto diciendo que "El grandioso yo no puede meterse a la cocina, tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer kesesese".

A Gilbert le gustaba mucho ese romance platónico entre Lovino y su compañera. Él parecía ser una persona completamente distinta con ella. Se comportaba educado y hasta tímido. Ella le acariciaba la cabeza diciéndole que era tierno y él se ponía rojo como uno de los tomates que tanto le gustaban. Belle era como parte de la familia. Tácitamente la habían incluido poco a poco en esa hermandad que ellos habían construido y estaban tan acostumbrados a su presencia que a veces Gil , olvidaba que debía comportarse frente a ella – como lo hacía su amigo, por ejemplo – era como si la viera como "una más de los chicos", como si fuera Lovino.

Esa noche en que Lovino decide que necesita ayuda para estudiar, no es diferente a ninguna otra. Están los tres en su lugares de siempre, Lovino luchando con ecuaciones en un escritorio y ellos dos en el mesón de trabajo haciendo una maqueta. El móvil de Gil suena, como lo hace cualquier viernes por la noche y contesta yéndose a esconder a la cocina mientras Belle pone los ojos en blanco. Luego el albino llega con una sonrisa maliciosa anunciando:

-¿Podemos seguir mañana? Si me apuro y voy a la fiesta de los de Arte, puede que hoy moje-

Belle, que había intentado mantenerse seria, no pudo más que largarse a reír ante tamaña expresión vulgar, más aún cuando vio a Lovino tan alterado.

-¡Serás un bastardo maleducado y poco caballeroso! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso delante de Belle?– estaba agarrando a Gil por la camisa, sin que éste parara de reír burlescamente.

-Ya déjale... que ya le he dado bastante guerra– le detuvo Belle -además así podemos preparar algo rico sin que nos estén apurando-

El castaño aceptó de mala gana soltándole. Gilbert salió corriendo a buscar su chaqueta antes de desaparecer desesperado. Como bestia en celo.

Los chicos detienen entonces sus estudios y se van a la cocina a ver que había, seguramente de todo, porque ahora que ella estaba por allí no faltaban los ingredientes para preparar "comida decente".

-¿Verduras salteadas con pescado?– preguntó ella.

-Si agregas muchos tomates todo bien-

-Hecho– rió divertida la rubia sacando los tomates de la heladera para comenzar a pelarlos mientras él lavaba los cebollines. Belle está intrigada, si bien Lovino es serio, normalmente con ella se comporta de lo más amable y ahora, tiene el ceño fruncido como si algo le inquietara.

-Lovi, creo que estás muy estresado– comenzó con un tono conciliador –Creo que deberías salir y disfrutar mas de la vida, como lo hace Gil-

El italoamericano suelta una risa amarga y sin volverse a ella contesta.

-No, sólo los geniecitos como tú y Gil pueden hacer eso, los burros como yo nos tenemos que esforzar el doble para todo-

Belle entonces se había lavado las manos para poder acariciarle la cabeza porque tenía que reconocer que desde que se había hecho amiga de Gil, Lovino le daba mucha ternura. Este chico que era como una bestia salvaje la mayor parte del tiempo, pero que siempre era tan tierno con ella; que parecía que sólo precisaba de la mano cariñosa correcta para convertirse en un cachorrito. Era nada más cosa de verlo cuando tenían maratones de estudio y entonces él se daba el trabajo de hacer pizza vegetariana sólo para ella, sabiendo que no comía carne ni embutidos.

-Vamos, arriba el ánimo, olvidemos el pescado y te hago pasta antes de irme para que estudies con más ganas– anunció ella guardando los peces congelados. Y entonces Lovino sintió un bálsamo en medio de su estrés, tan grande, que se hubiera lanzado a abrazarla si no fuera tan corto de carácter. Era casi como si Belle fuera su tierna madre que siempre cuidaba de él y Gilbert.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

En la residencia en Greenwich Village tampoco faltaba presencia femenina. Lamentablemente para Ludwig. Eran demasiados estrógenos para un apartamento tan pequeño. Y sí, estaba contando los estrógenos de Feliciano.

En cuanto el contratenor llegó al primer día de clases se reencontró con su nueva mejor amiga. Fue amor a segunda vista, como si fueran íntimos de toda la vida y como consecuencia, ahora andaba con Selena para todos lados. Y no sólo eso, ella prácticamente despertaba todos los días en la casa de ellos. En la cama de Feliciano, y sí, debe admitir que es rarísimo e irrisorio que sea precisamente Feli quien tiene una mujer en su cama todos los días y no él.

Varias veces había cuestionado la naturaleza de la relación entre ellos. El hecho de dormir en la misma cama, de ocupar el baño juntos, de escogerse la ropa, de dormir casi en pelotas y demás. Pero Feli le asegura que ni siquiera con todo eso le despierta "la hombría".

-Como si hubiera poder humano capaz de hacer que me gusten las chicas– dice él descaradamente. Entonces Ludwig tiene que creerle.

Las confianzas entre ellos han llegado a tal punto que a un año de conocerse Selena –pese a que tiene un lugar donde vivir no muy lejos de la casa de ellos - ya tiene las llaves del departamento y se mete cuando le da la gana. Nada más abre la puerta y se mete sin saludar, como si fuera su territorio, cantando con su vozarrón de mezzosoprano "Hey Mr. Vargas, here i am!" (1).

Feliciano no puede estar más feliz. Siempre ha sido gay, pero encontrar su fag-hag (2) lo ha reafirmado como parte del gremio.

Como todas las relaciones de ese tipo, el verdadero lazo que hace especial la amistad entre un chico gay y su amiga es la ausencia de sexo. Los dos son libres de amarse sin tener ningún tipo de atracción sexual, muy distinto a cómo es generalmente entre dos personas de géneros opuestos. Por supuesto, el sexo está presente en otros sentidos: hablan sobre eso, se ríen a propósito de ello, critican como perras furiosas, admiran o veneran un buen ejemplar masculino, pero nunca se vuelve el foco de su relación. Porque un verdadero gay, como Feliciano, no tiene atracción sexual hacia las mujeres, aunque sí las admira como personas, y su amiga – aunque maldice a Dios por hacerlo gay – respeta esto. Sabe que lo único que podría arruinar su relación perfecta sería que ella no pudiera controlar ese deseo iluso, que le viene en ocasiones, de enrollarse con él.

Ahora, el hecho de que Feliciano esté fuera del closet y tan en contacto con su aspecto predominantemente visual – que es una característica masculina – pero innegablemente sensible – como un aspecto femenino – le otorgan todo tipo de beneficios a Selena. Él siempre es materia dispuesta para ir de compras y entre ellos, dada la confianza que se tienen, nunca van a mentirse. Ella le dirá si los pantalones que escogió hacen ver su trasero plano y él le regresará el favor ayudándole a escoger un par de zapatos que le hagan justicia a sus piernas de bailarina. Selena es la única que comparte su adoración por los showtunes, por Celine Dion, Barbra, Julie, Liza, Judy y tantas otras, la única que aprecia su bien amada colección de clásicos musicales en DVD. Es igual de apasionada sobre los remixes de los éxitos de Sinatra e igual de fanática de los elaborados cocteles de jugos de frutas y vistosos paragüitas. Además no tiene reparos en coger su mano en público – lo que confunde a muchas personas, incluyendo a Ludwig – sin juzgarle, sin hacerlo sentir menoscabado como hombre ni como persona.

Pero lo más importante. Feliciano sabe que ninguna otra mujer iría voluntariamente a pasar un sábado en la noche a un bar plagado de hombres gay – donde no podrá ligar nada - sólo para poder solidarizar con él y ayudarle a bajar copas de Cosmopolitans o Margaritas. Si eso no es amor, no sabe lo que es.

Ludwig, por otra parte, se siente bastante incómodo a veces. Siendo realista, no es un panorama ideal, para ningún hombre heterosexual y tradicional como él, vivir con un dúo de divas metidos en la casa, pero se ha acostumbrado forzosamente.

Lejos, una de las escenas que siempre recordó en sus pesadillas fue una mañana cualquiera, en que los cantantes preparaban el desayuno. Fue cosa de que Selena encontrara el _wurst_ a medio freír en el sartén, esbozara una sonrisa torcida y preguntara con un divertido acento británico:

-¿Qué es esto?-

Feliciano sonríe con malicia y responde cantando: _Es un curita, cómase un curita…_

_-¿Y es bueno?_– preguntó ella juguetona.

-Mein gott– suspiró Ludwig viendo que su cocina nuevamente era convertida en un escenario improvisado.

-_Es muy bueno al menos no ha caído en los pecados de la carne_– cantó tomando la salchicha con el tenedor –_así que está bastante fresco…-_

-Oh, no, han logrado que pierda el apetito– reclamó el germano molesto.

- Vamos, no seas tan serio, ven a cantar con nosotros– le pidió la chica burlonamente.

-Ni bajo amenaza– les aseguró Ludwig sentado sobre el sillón con el periódico abierto y fijando su vista en la lectura para ignorarlos.

Feliciano le hizo una seña a su amiga y se tomaron las manos bailando por la habitación mientras comenzaban de nuevo:

-_¿Qué es ese sonido allá afuera?_– preguntó Feliciano

_-¿Qué, Mr Todd, qué Mr Todd, cuál sonido…?_– le respondió ella mientras se dirigían a donde estaba sentado Ludwig, que se llevó el periódico al rostro maldiciendo.

-_Esos crujidos invadiendo el aire_– alzó su voz Feliciano agarrando el periódico que voló sonoramente por la sala.

-_Sí, Mr. Todd, Sí, Mr. Todd, alrededor…-_

-_Es el hombre devorando al hombre, querida…_- cantó el italiano tomando de la mano a su amiga para bailar una ronda alrededor del germano que ya estaba palideciendo.

-_¡Y quienes somos nosotros para impedirlo!_– gritaron al mismo tiempo haciendo que Ludwig se pusiera de pie de un salto y gritara frustrado.

-Está bien, ¡me comeré al dichoso cura pero cállense de una vez!-

Ellos nada más habían estallado en risas. Y sí, Ludwig se sentía victimizado por una bomba de estrógenos musicales en su propia casa.

-Vamos, no seas amargado– había dicho la afroamericana comiendo su yogurt con granola.

-Si, veee, Ludo… no te enojes, hoy viene Randhy a jugar con nosotros, noche de chicos ¿no decías que queráis una?– le animó Feliciano.

-¡Sí! Qué divertido… noche de chicos- aplaudió Selena entusiasmada. Ludwig la acuchilló con sus ojos azules. No es que la odiara. Le caía bien, pero a veces era demasiado.

-Exacto, noche de chicos… _tú no eres un chico_, así que hoy duermes en tu casa – y ésa había sido una declaración de guerra -.

-¡Pero yo quiero dormir aquí!– había reclamado.

-Cariño… no hagamos rabiar a Ludo, hoy es noche de chicos, pero mañana voy a tu casa y si quieres escuchamos _Spice Girls_ mientras nos hacemos pedicura-

-Tú eres un sol– le había dicho ella con los ojos brillantes mientras le daba un beso en los labios. Esos topones de labios que se daban cada cinco minutos mientras el germano mascullaba algo de amistades sin límites.

Y Ludwig había tenido que corregirse mentalmente. Selena le caía bien, pero en ocasiones, como ésta, sí la odiaba, de verdad.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

Fue cuando recibió el examen de cálculo para el que había estudiado tanto con una calificación de 38%, que decidió hacer caso a Belle y asistir a las tutorías que ofrecía la Universidad. Aunque tuviera que tomar tres a la semana, haría lo que sea para no reprobar.

Ese mismo día que recibe su resultado, luego de maldecir largamente en inglés y en italiano, se acerca a la secretaría de la facultad de física y matemática para averiguar los horarios de las ayudantías. Escoge aquellos que están en la tarde, se inscribe en uno solo de los paralelos por ahora, más adelante, si le parece bien, tomará otros dos.

El siguiente miércoles, con un poco de vergüenza – porque sí, cree que es mediocre necesitar este tipo de asistencias, aunque Belle le diga lo contrario – pero también con mucha determinación, se dirige al aula, que por suerte, está en el pabellón de la facultad de Negocios y no en la de Ingeniería. No quiere toparse al macho patatas para que después le vaya con el cuenta a Feliciano sobre que él necesita asistencia de estudio, no, muchas gracias.

Al caminar por los conocidos pasillos de su facultad, intentando mantenerse callado y antisocial como siempre, se detiene a mirar unos afiches de ciclos de cine europeo. A Belle le gustan mucho esas cosas, saca uno de los volantes para guardarlo en el bolsillo de su abrigo y en ese momento alguien llama su atención.

-Disculpa– es un chico moreno, cabello oscuro, ojos verdes y una sonrisa de imbécil- ¿sabes dónde está el aula de la ayudantía del cálculo?

Además tenía acento extranjero. Obviamente un sujeto como ése tenía que reprobar las materias, si ni siquiera podía hablar bien el inglés, seguro que era uno de esos mexicanos inmigrantes, pensó como si fuera lo más lógico. Termina indicándole a regañadientes.

-Es el aula que está acá en frente, la 216-

-Gracias, tío, nos vemos- dice antes de irse.

"Realmente espero no volver a verte" piensa Lovino, serio y amargado como siempre.

No puede evitar sorprenderse un poco al entrar al aula y ver al chico de hace un rato acomodando sus cosas en el escritorio de enfrente, con la misma sonrisa y la misma cara de idiota ¿Es que no sabe que ese es el escritorio del maestro? Alguien debería decirle antes que siga abriendo sus carpetas y desparramando su basura en esa mesa. Es entonces cuando un silencio se arma en la sala, y el sujeto ese comienza a presentarse ganándose la atención de todos.

-Soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo , estudiante de física y matemáticas aplicadas, soy un estudiante becado, vengo de España y por méritos académicos soy el asistente del profesor Johnson, además trabajo en algunas investigaciones con él, pero más relacionadas a la física experimental… ya saben, máquinas que lanzan láseres y cosas de conspiración con la Nasa, el Imperio de Darth Sidious y la Estrella de la Muerte– agrega con un tono infantil, provocando algunas risas en los presentes y una creciente exasperación en Lovino que más adelante se muda en estupefacción al escuchar el remate de la presentación de ese bastardo -…y por este semestre voy a ser el encargado de la asesoría de cálculo-.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

(1) en dos canciones de el musical Funny girl "I'm the greatest star" y "Don't rain in my parade" Barbra grita cantando"Hey Mr. Kingley, here i'm " y "Hey Mr. Arstein, here i'm" , respectivamente, por el medio de la canción, ambas estan en youtube.

(2) Fag-hag es una manera en que los gringos llaman a la típica chica que anda para todos lados con su amigo gay. Supuestamente es ofensivo, en español sería la Mariliendre o Hada madrina. Y se me tinca que muchas de las que me están leyendo son de esas. Sí, yo soy una.

**En el otro capi:** Ludwig vuelve a hacer algo que no les agradará, Feliciano tiene finalmente su destape de furia. Lovino y Antonio comienzan sus jornadas de estudio y Antonio, por supuesto, acabará sacando de sus casillas a Lovino, porque eso se le da bastante bien.

Y nada, espero Reviews, porque los comentarios y mensajes privados son amores, y cada vez que alguien me escribe Feliciano y Selena cantan un número matutino para sacar de quicio a Ludwig.

**PS:** Gracias de nuevo Krizz, aunque me digas que no soy hinchapelotas se que lo soy jajaja , somos lo peor: la hinchapelotas y la con memoria de teflón


	10. Erleben und verspüren

**10 Erleben und**** verspüren**

_I was feeling done in, couldn't win / me estaba sintiendo fea, no podia atraer__  
><em>_I'd only ever kissed before /solo había besado antes __  
><em>_I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting /pensé que de nada servía empaparme en sudor__  
><em>_It only leads to trouble and seat wetting.../que sólo llevaba a problemas y a la impaciencia_

_Now all I want to know is how to go /ahora quiero saber como es que sigue__  
><em>_I've tasted blood and I want more /he probado la sangre y quiero más__  
><em>_I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance / no pondré resistencia, quiero mantener la distancia__  
><em>_I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance /tengo una picazón que aliviar, necesito asistencia_

(Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me- The Rocky Horror Show)

Fue en el tercer semestre de Universidad que Ludwig se unió finalmente a un grupo de estudio. Incluso alguien tan estricto como él lo necesitaba. Había encontrado compañeros ideales. Vash era un chico bastante serio y disciplinado para estudiar, también en el grupo estaba Feliks, un chico evidentemente gay que le recordaba enormemente a Feliciano, aunque este chico de ascendencia polaca era gay de una manera bastante más notoria, aterradora y travestida. Otra integrante del grupo era Xiao Mei una asiática muy inteligente con la que Ludwig compartía casi todas las asignaturas. Era una de las cuatro chicas de la carrera que iban en su curso y la verdad eso era bastante. Ingeniería no era algo que las chicas eligieran y las que andaban paseándose por la facultad solían ser todas asiáticas, usualmente de ascendencia nipona.

Mei era de ascendencia coreana. Cabello largo y negro, muy femenina y dulce. Afanosa, casi al punto de competir con Vash y el mismo Lud. El más relajado del grupo era Feliks, pero a cambio tenía un entusiasmo y energía inagotables. No era capaz de entrar en pánico ni siquiera aunque el examen fuera en tres minutos y no hubiera estudiado nada.

Normalmente se juntaban en la casa de Vash porque vivía solo con su hermana menor, que aún cursaba la preparatoria, en segundo año. Lily por lo general prefería juntarse con ellos que con los chicos de su edad así que, aunque estuviera repasando algo completamente distinto, se sentaba en la mesa con los universitarios, en silencio, a veces dándoles ánimos y trayéndoles bocadillos para que no desfallecieran.

Ludwig se sentía bastante culpable por tener abandonado a Feliciano en la casa, pero se consolaba sabiendo que Selena estaba allí todo el día, a veces también estaba Randhy, y por lo demás, los fines de semana él solía reponerle la falta de atención llevándolo al teatro o a comer por allí. No era como que fuera su obligación, pero su amigo era tan sensible que podía llegar a ponerse todo _drama queen_ si no le prestaban la atención suficiente. Y nadie quería ver a Feliciano histeriqueando por eso.

La disponibilidad de tiempo había comenzado a disminuir cuando Mei le invitó a salir una tarde a solas. Él siempre había sido bastante negado en ese sentido, no fue hasta cuando ella le tomó la mano a mitad de la película que pudo darse cuenta de sus intenciones. Entonces se dio el trabajo de mirarla y vio que era una chica muy bonita, muy simpática y muy inteligente. Con ella sí podría conversar de gustos afines a diferencia de María. Él mismo la invitó a salir las dos veces que seguían antes de pedirle que fuera su novia. No sabía si era muy rápido dar un paso así a la tercera cita, pero ella parecía muy contenta al respecto así que decidió no hacerse más preguntas.

Lo bueno de salir con ella es que era totalmente compatible con sus horarios. Se veían en clases, andaban de la mano por el pabellón de Ingeniería, estudiaban juntos, venía a casa a comer con él y Feliciano, e intentaba dulcemente entablar relación con el contratenor que por alguna razón se comportaba apáticamente y se limitaba a conversar con Selena como si ellos no estuvieran allí.

Cuando ellos salían de la sala hacia la habitación de Ludwig o cuando se iban a la universidad dejando solos a los aspirantes a actores, ellos sacaban sus garras de hienas y comenzaban a destrozarlos a base de comentarios mordaces y críticas.

-No puedo entender cómo es que nunca se besan, es como una relación entre dos androides- comentaba la afroamericana insidiosamente mientras aplicaba una capa de barniz en las uñas de su mejor amigo.

-Me muero de aburrimiento de solo verlos– le seguía el juego él. Pero igualmente, con lo sosos que eran, los celos lo estaban matando. Le daban ganas de abofetearse porque antes que_ésa_ llegara, él estaba seguro de estar completamente recuperado de su obsesión con Ludwig, pero bastaba que llegara una simple muchachita insípida a ponerse de novia con él para que los celos nacieran como una bestia en su estómago, devorándole las entrañas.

¿A qué vendrá tanta frialdad? ¿Acaso Ludwig _sabe_ lo que a él le pasa con todo esto y por eso no es cariñoso con ella delante de él? ¿Serán así porque no se quieren? ¿Será que solamente no se muestran afecto en público? Y entonces ¿Eso significa que se desbordan en privado? Casi arruina la manicure francesa de su amiga y Selena, que se estaba haciendo la tonta hasta entonces, debe intervenir, porque no puede dejar que Feliciano se hunda silenciosamente en la desesperación.

-Cariño… ¿No has pensado aceptar la invitación que te hizo Mark el otro día?– comenta distraídamente mientras repasa con la lima para eliminar las imperfecciones. Feliciano la observa confundido.

-No tiene sentido, no me gusta Mark, es creído, su risa es rara, además el otro día le pregunté y no le gusta la pasta– razonó Feliciano como si fuera lo más lógico.

-Pero lindo ¡A ti no te gusta nadie! Si sigues así morirás virgen, te lo digo yo, y serás una vergüenza para el gremio-

-¿Te refieres al gremio gay o el de actores?- preguntó el chico con un tono juguetón.

-Ambos– contestó ella severamente antes de continuar -En el último número de _Cosmo_ leí que el líbido si no se ejercita disminuye… ¿Cómo vas a sentir deseo si llevas tanto tiempo sin besar a nadie siquiera?-

El ítaloamericano la observó unos minutos, pensativo. No eran ideas de Sel, era _Cosmo_, ambos sabían que la palabra de _Cosmo_ era un mandamiento y una verdad absoluta.

-Entonces, ¿qué aconsejas?-

-Que te ventiles– resolvió ella tomándolo de los hombros –Querido, eres joven, guapo, estás en Manhattan estudiando la carrera con más chicos gay que pudiste haber elegido… tienes que despertar de una vez-

Feliciano no sabe que decir. Ella tiene razón, lleva tanto tiempo lamentándose por el noviazgo de Ludwig que no se puso a pensar que él también podría aceptar una cita, darse algo de diversión para variar.

-Esta bien- contestó finalmente -La próxima vez que me inviten a salir voy a aceptar… ¡Pero no esperes que yo me lance encima del primero que vea!, es de pésimo gusto, a mi me gusta el cortejo, flores, caballos blancos, arcoíris, pasta y vinos cabernet-

A ella le bastó con eso, así que asintió antes de comenzar a pulir las uñas de su otra mano.

Y al decidir eso fue como si el universo hubiese conspirado para que él pudiera realizar su voluntad. Randhy, que ya participaba en una compañía de teatro independiente, le llamó una tarde para preguntarle si tenía tiempo de venir a ayudarles en el montaje de una obra. Estaban preparando "Hedwig and the angry inch" y tenían problemas con la coreografía y el vestuario. Después de todo, nadie de ellos tenía estudios en música ni en teatro musical, pero para su suerte Feliciano si los tenía.

El "Becket theater" quedaba bastante cerca de su casa, estaba en Greenwich Village después de todo. Llegó una tarde cualquiera, justo a tiempo para presenciar uno de los ensayos. Estaban justamente interpretando una de las escenas más dramáticas, uno de los que estaba en el escenario era Randhy, vestido como un adolescente, tomando de la mano a otra persona muy delgada, que Feliciano no pudo interpretar si era hombre o mujer, con sus jeans pitillos, una camiseta ajustada y una cabellera larga rubia. Sonaba la canción "I will always love you" y mientras su amigo interpretando a _Tommy Gnosis_ guiaba a quien era _Hedwig_ en ése momento, Feliciano se sentó en una butaca en frente del escenario a observar (1).

_Tommy comienza a besar a Hedwig._

_-Hedwig… cuando Eva estaba dentro de Adam estaban en el paraíso– Tommy se separa del beso._

_-Así es cariño– Afirma Hedwig con una voz más masculina de lo esperado antes de volver a besarlo._

_-Cuando fue separada de él, el paraíso se perdió, entonces cuando vuelva a estar con él, el paraíso se recuperará- insistió Tommy._

_-Cree lo que quieras cariño, s__ó__lo bésame mientras lo haces- comienzan a devorarse los labios frenéticamente, las manos están por todos lados. La balada sigue sonando, una luz blanca los envuelve y la atmósfera se torna imposiblemente romántica. Ella intenta obligarlo a tocar su entrepierna, entonces Tommy se espanta y se aleja sobresaltado. _

_-¿Uh…? ¿Qué es eso?– pregunta Tommy confundido. La transexual chasquea la lengua y responde resignada._

Unos segundos de silencio y Feliciano cree que se largará a llorar nuevamente por la intensidad de la escena. Seducción, romance épico y ruptura emocional, todo en tres minutos.

_-Es lo que tengo para actuar– Se observan unos segundos, Tommy confundido y ella ofendida bajando la mirada. Él mira para todos lados intentando escapar de la situación e hace amago de balbucear algo. Ella le pega un manotazo gritando._

_-Eres un mariquita, eres tan mariquita ¡A qué le tienes miedo!– Casi al borde del llanto, intentando herirlo tanto como él la ha herido a ella- ¡A qué le tienes miedo! ¡A qué!-_

_-Te amo… te amo…- repite él asustado aún. Mientras forcejean y se empujan._

_-Entonces ama mi parte frontal también, cariño– le grita ella tomando el rostro del adolescente entre sus manos antes que él escape corriendo._

Feliciano se pone de pie a aplaudir emocionado y los otros actores del elenco le imitan soltando silbidos de aprobación. Randhy, ya fuera de su papel de _Tommy Gnosis_ le llama del escenario y entonces se aleja de las butacas para subirse a saludarlo.

-¡Besaste a un chico!– chilló emocionado.

-¿Envidioso?– pregunta el de cabello negro.

-No seas tonto– le da un suave empujón el contratenor antes de volverse a ver al actor que hace de _Hedwig_.

-Hola– le saluda al desconocido con su voz normal, masculina, sacándose la peluca rubia para descubrir una cabellera corta y castaña clara.

-Él es Paul– le presenta Randhy –nuestro miembro más antiguo de la compañía-

-¡Antiguas tus pelucas!– se defendió el aludido –un gusto– se puso galante tomando la mano del ítaloamericano para llevarla a sus labios –y… ¿con quién tengo el gusto?-

-Feliciano– responde el chiquillo pensando que se desmayará de la vergüenza allí mismo.

-Es mi amigo de la academia de artes dramáticas– le aclaró Randhy con un tono de advertencia. Paul lo observó burlonamente y le dijo:

-Vamos no seas egoísta, todos queremos conocerlo-

Poco a poco los chicos de la compañía se van acercando y Feliciano los conoce a todos. Debe admitir que ha quedado especialmente impresionado con Paul (2), con su apariencia ambigua, con su voz masculina y con la fuerza con la que había interpretado un personaje tan complejo como Hedwig de forma perfecta.

Durante esa semana Feliciano les ayudó con los arreglos musicales, la instalación de las consolas de sonidos y guió a los músicos para lograr el sonido de las canciones. Paul no se había andado con muchos rodeos respecto a sus intenciones, simplemente lo abordó mientras Feliciano jugaba con los pedales de la guitarra eléctrica. Lo invitó a salir con seguridad simplemente diciendo "Mañana tú y yo vamos a ir a tomarnos unas copas al Liverpool ¿A qué hora te acomoda?" El contratenor, desacostumbrado a este ritmo agresivo le dijo tímidamente que a las ocho quedando anonadado en el escenario mientras el castaño se alejaba con su chaqueta de cuero al hombro, y eso había sido tan Jhon Travolta, que se había derretido ahí mismo, de pronto él era _Sandy_ envuelta en el embrujo de _Danny Zuko_.(3)

Randhy se lo había advertido: Ten cuidado con Paul… es promiscuo, nunca va ir en serio con nadie y seguro en su sangre hay tantos virus que deben haber mutado en enfermedades venéreas desconocidas.

-Qué exagerado– le respondió el estudiante de drama –A lo mejor yo quiero una aventura sin problemas ni ataduras-

El barítono lo observó dudoso. Si no lo conociera tan bien le creería que de verdad quería liberarse por iniciativa propia, pero teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes, estas ganas de salir con alguien, se vinculaban al noviazgo de Ludwig.

-Haz lo que te plazca– contestó con cierta frialdad –estás advertido-

Ciertamente hizo lo que quiso. Ésa cita no fue nada parecido a lo que fueron los caballerosos tratos de Heracles en el colegio, nada de cenas especiales, asientos en el teatro ni violines. En lugar de eso habían ido a ver una nueva banda de rock al Liverpool. Eran unos chicos llegados de Basildon, Inglaterra, un chico andrógeno de voz rasposa, cabello largo y negro, labios rojos y ojos azules llenos de delineador que saludó al público diciendo "Hello, bitches" comenzó a cantar una tonada llena de amargura mientras coqueteaba con su bajista, un rubio de mohicano que le devolvía las sonrisas y jugueteos.

Paul había pedido un whisky y Feliciano no estaba seguro de querer ordenar un Cosmopolitan o un Margarita como cuando salía con Sel. Pidió un vodka tónica mientras se acomodaba en uno de los banquillos de la barra. Eventualmente su acompañante le invitó a bailar, así que bajó de un trago la mitad de su bebida, de modo que se le subió a la cabeza.

Se movieron frenéticamente en un baile descoordinado y nada armonioso al que el contratenor no estaba acostumbrado, pero se prometió seguir el ritmo y dejó que se pegaran contra él, que lo acariciaran sobre la ropa y de pronto todo era jodidamente excitante. Pegó sus caderas a las de ese hombre casi diez años mayor que él, que sin maquillaje y peluca se le hacía más masculino de lo que había notado antes. No le importó su sabor a tabaco, ni el aliento alcohólico, porque se había privado demasiado tiempo de estas sensaciones, él antes que nada era un hombre y sí, tenía ganas, estaba excitado y quería más.

No sabía si se habría ido al departamento de Paul si hubiera sido un desconocido cualquiera, tampoco era como si lo conociera de toda la vida, pero había trabajado con él dos semanas, era amigo o sólo compañero de Randhy. No se sentía tan fácil porque no era un _completo_ extraño.

La primera vez de Feliciano tenía casi veinte años, tenía un vaso de vodka encima, lo suficiente para desinhibirse pero aún sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo. No había sido una tentativa sentimentaloide entre dos adolescentes inexpertos como la mayoría de las veces sucede, sino un encuentro pasional entre un hombre mayor y experimentado con un jovencito ávido de aprender.

La primera vez que dejó que alguien lo tocara con todas las intenciones de llegar a internarse en su cuerpo había sido una noche invernal de Enero. No hubieron fuegos artificiales, ni luz de velas, había sólo oscuridad. No sonaba una canción de Frank Sinatra, sino que había silencio, los ruidos de la gran ciudad y sonidos guturales. No hubo perfumes, sólo el olor masculino de Paul mezclándose con el suyo y también debe admitir que le dolió bastante, que debió concentrarse para buscar su placer, ayudado por la mano de su amante sobre su erección. No había cambiado el mundo al otro día, pero dentro de sí, había nacido un mundo distinto.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

Debía admitir que el bastardo, aunque tenía la cara de ser el imbécil más grande de la Universidad, era inteligente, explicaba las cosas de modo que resultaban un juego de niños y, lo más importante, sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

-Muchas veces me he dado cuenta que vuestro problema no está en las operaciones matemáticas en sí, sino en cómo plantean el problema, y de hecho siempre está ahí la complejidad porque deben traducir una situación externa a números… y aunque no lo crean, todo en el universo se puede explicar en números– explicaba el tal Fernández con una pasión, con una seguridad y un dramatismo que Lovino se había sentido un poco envidioso. Lo que él no hubiera dado por ser la mitad de brillante y apasionado que ese bribón.

Tal vez por eso decidió tomar las otras dos ayudantías presididas por el tipo ese. Tiene sólo tres asignaturas más, así que no es como que se esté desangrando, después de todo no tiene novia ni vida.

No se da cuenta que todo su esfuerzo es observado con interés por el tutor español. Antonio no puede evitar sentir admiración por ese chico que parece tener cero cabeza para los números, pero que se esmera tanto, que está en la biblioteca pidiendo los manuales que él recomienda, que resuelve los ejercicios pausadamente y se para cada cinco minutos a preguntarle las cosas más increíbles.

En una de esas veces que lo ve sentado en uno de los cubículos de la facultad de ingeniería consultando unos manuales de Cálculo analítico de funciones, que decide hablarle. Vargas luce unas ojeras y eso sumado a su rostro serio y enfadoso le da un aspecto bastante aterrador. A Antonio se le figura uno de esos cachorros Pug, siempre con caras de odio pero infinitamente adorables.

-Señor Vargas– saludó en español. El ítalo americano le observó con indiferencia antes de saludarle de vuelta, para luego volver a enterrar su cabeza en el manual y en el cuadernillo en que garabateaba sus procedimientos.

-No debiste calcular la raíz en esa parte– le indica el español sabiendo que se estaba metiendo donde no lo llamaban.

-¿Disculpa?– Lovino levantó la mirada, irritado.

-En el tercer renglón, pusiste raíz cuadrada y debes en multiplicar al cuadrado ¿ves?– Fernández se inclina sobre él –luego multiplicas acá por el coeficiente y…- toma su lápiz grafito para indicarle.

-No sirvo para esto– se frustra el chico tomándose la cabeza en sus dos manos.

-Oh, no digas eso… estuviste cerca- mintió el tutor –¿te parece si me siento contigo un momento?-

Lovino no entendía a qué venía esto. Pero sería un idiota si le rechazaba, después de todo era el ayudante del profesor Jhonson, podía serle útil.

-Vale– Antonio inmediatamente toma lugar a su lado y le explica cómo resolver las funciones, cómo graficar las curvas y encontrar los límites.

-Lo haces ver fácil– se queja el chico.

-Es que no sólo es fácil, es divertidísimo– apunta sonriente el español y Lovino lo observa como si estuviera loco. Mira que encontrar divertidos estos garabatos estresantes. Se quedan así hasta el medio día y luego le propone.

-Oye, Lovino, ¿Te parece si recogemos algo para almorzar y seguimos en un rato?– el aludido tiene una expresión extrañadísima, como si no entendiera lo que le acababan de decir.

-¿No tienes algo importante que hacer? ¿Trabajo? ¿Estudio?-

-Hoy no, tío… acabo de terminar dos exámenes así que tengo todo el día libre-

El mayor de los Vargas pudo haber contestado de múltiples maneras groseras. "¿Por qué no te vas a divertir entonces?" "¿Qué ganas quedándote aquí conmigo?" "¿Por qué te metes dónde no te llaman?" Pero hubiera sido una idiotez. Porque tenía examen mañana y no estaba listo para hacer un ejercicio solo y sin equivocarse, aún.

-Está bien, yo invito– acepta encogiéndose de hombros. Y Antonio cumple, se queda con él hasta las siete de la tarde esmerándose en explicarle cada cosa detalladamente. Le lleva a uno de los cubículos de los físicos y con la pizarra y un plumón le pone ejemplos, le interroga, le corrige y luego le celebra los ejercicios que logra hacer bien por sus propios medios.

-Hey, se me hace tarde, tengo que llegar donde mis colegas a celebrar un cumpleaños– avisa -¿Seguro que ya lo pillaste?-

-Sí, sí– le aseguró Lovino, porque era cierto y aunque no hubiera entendido no podía decirle "Sabes, todavía no entiendo nada, ¿podrías no ir a tu fiesta y quedarte conmigo a aburrirte hasta morir?". Antonio le regala otra de sus sonrisas radiantes y se despide.

-Bueno, me alegro que estés mejor ahora, nos vemos en la tutoría la próxima semana, suerte con tu examen-

-¡Oye!– Le llama el ítalo americano sintiéndose idiota -¿Cuánto te debo?-

Antonio pestañea confundido.

-No me debes nada tío, lo hice porque me dio la gana…-

-Pero no puede ser– se levantó Lovino, porque él sabía que las cosas no eran gratis en la vida. Por algo estaba estudiante administración de empresas, ¡Joder!

-Bueno si tanto insistes déjame pensar de qué manera me voy a cobrar– resuelve el español haciéndole un guiño travieso con esos ojos esmeraldas y, de paso, poniendo de los nervios a Lovino que boquea como un pez al ver como su "tutor" se aleja de la biblioteca.

"¿¡Pero qué carajo ha sido eso!"

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

Después de haber salido del departamento de Paul, Feliciano estuvo atormentándose con algunas cosas. Es bastante más fácil acordarse de las advertencias de Randhy ahora que ya no está desesperado o caliente.

¿Y qué pasaba si eso de las enfermedades venéreas mutantes era cierto? El día lunes sin falta fue al laboratorio a hacerse exámenes, y se le hizo eterna la semana en espera de los resultados. Qué irónico hubiera sido agarrarse Sida, sífilis, o cualquier enfermedad de esas, justamente en su primera vez.

Igualmente en esos días de espera acepta la invitación de Mark, un chico de la academia que cursaba un año más que él. Van a tomar café a un local muy pequeño e íntimo de la quinta avenida. Mark no sólo era bastante más caballeroso, era bastante distinto a su gusto normal en chicos. Su tono de piel de un moreno casi rojizo, cabello negro, ojos del mismo color, rasgos angulosos y masculinos, bastante alto y fornido. Era su apariencia seria la que le daba pinta de ser engreído, no obstante era sencillo e inteligente, bastante orgulloso además de sus raíces. Tenía ascendencia comanche y sioux, era el primer descendiente en tener sangre blanca, su madre se había casado con un blanco que se la había traído desde Whyoming hasta Nueva York. Era rarísimo seguro encontrar a alguien como él en las artes escénicas y además gay.

-Los papeles para alguien como yo se disminuyen considerablemente si se fijan solamente en mi apariencia, pero con mi voz de bajo se abren más posibilidades– le había comentado él.

-No es muy común tu registro– admitió Feliciano.

-Pensé que no querías salir conmigo por asuntos superficiales– confesó Mark -no soy precisamente el típico chico bonito gay-

-Claro que no, eso es una tontería– se apresuró sonando más chillón de lo que hubiera querido –a mi me pareces… guapo– los colores se le subían a la cara. Tenía que aprender a comportarse frente a los chicos o en su vida volvería a conseguir algo de sexo.

-Pero tú eres una preciosidad, ¿lo sabías?– Los ojos negros de Mark estaban clavados en los suyos. Se sentía tan pequeño y tan niño de nuevo. Tenía que dejar esa actitud de santurrón, recordar que hace unas noches atrás se lo habían follado.

Para suerte de Feliciano los exámenes al estar listos arrojaron que estaba limpio. Ahora podía seguir saliendo con Mark y con otros chicos si él quería. Paul seguía coqueteando con él en los ensayos de la obra en la compañía y Randhy le dirigía una de esas miradas reprobatorias. De momento el barítono estaba saliendo con una chica gótica bastante extravagante que estudiaba diseño de vestuario en un instituto. Ella le estaba ayudando a confeccionar los trajes para _Hedwig_ y en una de esas muchas pruebas, su amigo se llevó antes a su novia para ir a un recital.

Estaba solo con Paul, a medio desvestir.

-¡Qué tímido! Ya me has visto desnudo- le recordó el actor mientras se sacaba su vestido ajustado de latex y depositaba la peluca rubia en uno de los maniquíes. Los colores comenzaron a agolparse en el rostro del joven estudiante que intentaba apartar su mirada del torso del hombre mayor que lo había seducido hace unos días. Sin mucho éxito por supuesto.

-Es una pena que te haya comido la lengua el gato… teniendo una boquita tan talentosa– y Feliciano no quiso preguntar a cuál de los talentos se refería, igual lo supo cuando él lo agarro de la cintura para besarlo. Sus manos estaban rígidas a sus costados. Esto no estaba bien, realmente quería salir con Mark. Debería decirle a Paul que lo suyo había acabado porque ahora estaba comenzando a salir con otra persona. Aunque se sintiera ridículo, porque Mark no era su novio, ni siquiera sabía si eran exclusivos.

El BIP de su celular le avisa que llega un mensaje de texto y se separa del actor para mirar la pantalla "Mei viene a dormir hoy, ¿cenas con nosotros?" Ve el nombre de Ludwig abajo, igual era obvio. Entonces un súbito ataque de rabia. Quiere otro cuerpo, quiere a Paul entre sus piernas ahora.

-Vamos a tu casa, me niego a hacerlo en este lugar– ordena Feliciano con un tono neutral que Paul interpreta como descaro, sacándole una sonrisa.

Agarrado a la cintura del actor, mientras surcan la ciudad de Manhattan en motocicleta, Feliciano no quiere pensar en Mark, ni en los exámenes, ni en Ludwig y la frígida de su novia. Sólo quiere sentir calor, humedad, adrenalina y ver cada poro de su piel incendiarse en medio de besos y caricias sin importancia; de ésas que no duelen.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

Agarra un plato para calentando en el microondas. Nuevamente le toca cenar solo porque Belle ha venido en la tarde y ya no vuelve, Gil aún no llega y probablemente tenga una fiestecita. Es graciosamente irónico cómo ha perdido la costumbre de comer solo. Normalmente están Belle o Gil en casa, incluso en la universidad se junta a comer con el bastardo del español.

Esa misma tarde, de hecho, nuevamente Antonio le había ofrecido su ayuda desinteresadamente. En la hora de almuerzo por primera vez, desde los diez días que llevan comiendo y estudiando juntos de esta manera, conversaron de temas triviales y así fue cómo se enteró que Antonio era en realidad cuatro años mayor, que había estudiado ingeniería aeroespacial en el Tecnológico de Madrid y que ahora se especializaba en Física y Matemáticas Aplicadas porque quería postular a un doctorado en el MIT y le habían exigido tener un título valido en Estados Unidos.

-Entonces tenía dos opciones, pagar por una validación de título o tomar cursos de pregrado acá y bueno, me salía más barato tomar los cursos, igual me convalidaron unos y me obligaron a hacer otros que faltaban, y no te creas… ¡me lo he pasado bien!- Exclamó entusiasmado como si estuviera contando sus vacaciones y no hablando de su trabajo -Los recursos que tienen acá para investigar en física experimental son de otro mundo, tío, en España estamos en pañales-

-Me imagino-

-¿Y tú?– Le había preguntado genuinamente interesado -¿Qué te llevó a elegir la carrera de administración?-

Ese bastardo tenía algo, no sabía si eran sus ojos verdes, sus pestañas gruesas y negras, o su sonrisa idiota, pero Lovino había terminado contándole más de lo debido: Que se había retrasado un año, que le había costado decidir qué estudiar y ahora estaba estudiando administración porque quería demostrar que era útil para el negocio familiar. Antonio lo escuchaba en silencio, mirándole y asintiendo cómo si lo que él tuviera que decir fuese importante. Y eso era bastante raro y perturbador.

-Oyeee– chillaba Gilbert haciendo señas frente a sus ojos –El grandioso yo lleva una hora llamándote y estás en la luna-

-No seas exagerado– contestó Lovino saliendo de sus recuerdos -llegaste recién, acabo de calentar mi comida-

-¿Y no me has calentado algo a mí?– le instigó el albino en doble sentido ganándose un golpe.

-No soy tu puta empleada, si quieres que te den la comida en la boca para eso tienes a Belle-

-¡Qué rudo!– Gil se acercó a calentarse un plato para luego buscar una píldora en la alacena. Lovino siguió atentos sus movimientos. Seguro aún sufría los estragos de la resaca de ayer en que había llegado a las cinco de la mañana con una chica equis, metiendo un ruido del demonio. Fue incómodo levantarse al baño y ver a la desconocida desordenadamente vestida escapando lo más sigilosamente que podía.

Gil no era mal estudiante, pero definitivamente su vida personal era un caos. Normalmente Lovino no se metía donde no lo llamaban, pero ésta vez había cosas en juego incluso para él. No pudo evitar comentarlo cuando vio que Gilbert trasmitía sobre lo bueno que estaba lo que les había dejado cocinado Belle en la tarde.

-Si tanto te gusta el guisado entonces déjate de tontear con estas pavas y pídele a Bel que salga contigo– soltó con ese tono seco y pesado que tenía cuando sugería algo que en verdad era una orden.

-¿Belle? ¿Estás loco? Es mi amiga… y tú sabes que soy mentalmente incapaz de tener novia- se excusó el Albino llenándose la boca con una cucharada de comida.

-Como sea, la vas a perder y yo voy a perder mis almuerzos y cenas nutritivas– reclamó el castaño algo cabreado.

-¿Y porque no la invitas a salir tu entonces?– Gilbert lo observó expectante con sus ojos rojizos. Los que ahora estaban tras unos anteojos de pasta que finalmente había accedido a usar para mejorar su vista. Por cosas de estudio y porque lo hacían ver cool y hipster. Las chicas adoraban esas cosas.

-Porque no me gusta de ésa manera– resolvió Lovino.

-¿Y por qué no sé si puede saber?-

Hay que ver lo cargoso que se pone Gilbert, tuvo suerte de que el teléfono sonó salvándole. Era Antonio.

-No me he llevado el ejemplar de geometría analítica– contestó como saludo el italoamericano- así que creo que se te ha quedado en la biblioteca, bastardo distraído-

-No te llamaba para eso, y no se me quedó en la biblioteca lo tengo en mi bolso– le corrigió el español con su habitual tono alegre –te llamé para preguntarte si me puedo cobrar hoy la ayudantía-

Lovino enarcó las cejas mirando la hora. Eran las ocho de la noche y dudaba que el bastardo quisiera cobrarse yéndose de copas con él un jueves. Era muy responsable como para hacer eso cuándo tenía clases al otro día.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?– preguntó curioso.

-Hay una venta nocturna en una tienda y vamos a ir a chismear con mis amigos, quería pedirte que me compraras algo-

-No soy rico, bastardo, el rico es mi padre y no soy precisamente su hijo favorito-

-¡No es caro!– aclaró inmediatamente el español -es sólo que puede que me compre más de una cosa, y así me aseguro ¿ves?-

-Vale, dime a qué hora nos vemos– aceptó Lovino dirigiéndose a su cuarto a lavarse los dientes.

-¿Media hora más en MAD Magazzines? Te digo la dirección-

Lovino comenzó a anotar en una libreta y luego agarró su billetera y la chaqueta, diciendo que se iba a juntar con un amigo de la universidad. Gilbert lo miró extrañado, su amigo no era exactamente sociable, en parte se alegraba que estuviera entablando una amistad con otra persona.

Al llegar se lleva una gran impresión al ver que se trataba de una tienda de comics y no sólo eso: juguetes, muñecos de acción, camisetas y todo lo que un ñoño puede necesitar para ser feliz. La segunda cosa que le sorprende es ver a sus amigos y darse cuenta que el tal Alfred, del que Antonio tanto hablaba era Jones, del colegio, que está acompañado por Kirkland y otro sujeto más.

-¡Viniste Lovino!– Exclamó entusiasmado el español -Miren todos, éste es Lovino-

Los aludidos se dan vuelta para saludarle, sobre todo Alfred que parece especialmente entusiasmado.

-Así que tu eres el amigo de Antonio, no me lo hubiera esperado, no sabes cómo habla de ti-

-No somos exactamente amigos– corrigió Lovino sintiéndose inmediatamente extraño al negarlo. Es gracioso como últimamente ha pasado más tiempo con el bastardo sabelotodo que con su amigo Gilbert. Sin considerar el hecho de que una parte de él siente alivio al ver que el tal Alfred es Jones y que está demasiado ocupado arrastrando de la mano a Kirkland como un niño pequeño, así que sólo queda saber quién es el otro.

-Soy Toris, también de física y matemática, estamos en el mismo proyecto y…- se estaba presentando el chico de melena castaña antes de ser interrumpido.

-¡Hey miren! ¡Lo nuevo de Flashpoint!– gritó Alfred entusiasmado.

-¡No jodas!– exclama Antonio corriendo con Toris que le sigue inmediatamente.

La cara de Lovino es un poema y Arthur se va a parar al lado suyo.

-No te sientas ofendido, cuando están aquí es imposible hacer contacto con ellos-

Lovino no sabe en realidad que decir, observa a Antonio ir y venir, parece un cachorro, o peor: un crío en navidad en una tienda llena de juguetes y caramelos. Jones también parece estar hiperventilando mientras discuten quien se llevara la única copia que queda del último número del comic.

-Lo malo de los genios científicos es que sus niveles de frikismo al estar en manada aumentan– le explica Arthur.

-¿Y tu estas bien con esto?- interroga Lovino.

-Vamos, que clase de novio seria si no lo estuviera, es hasta un poco… adorable-

Lovino se sorprende por la apertura con que Kirkland admite su relación con el rubio que salta de un lado a otro, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Así que eres novio de Jones…-

-Sí, desde hace poco más de dos años– contesta –¿no se notaba?-

-No, es que… bueno, en el colegio pasaban un montón de tiempo juntos, pero nunca los vi haciendo nada de lo que hacen las parejas-

-Ah, no es como que se pudiera– se justifico. Luego al ver que los físicos seguían gritándose como niños pequeños –discúlpame, debo intervenir antes de que se hagan daño- dijo alejándose de Lovino para aproximarse a los chicos

-A ver, ¿quién se llevo el último volumen de Linterna Verde?– comenzó a razonar el inglés.

-Fue Alfred– acusó Toris –pero a mí no me importa encargarle el número para la próxima semana a Patrick– admitió encogiéndose de hombros

-Bien, tenemos uno razonable, Alfred, me temo que tendrás que encargarlo para la otra semana, es turno de Antonio…-

-Pero…-

-Sin, peros-

-¡Si!– chilló Antonio arrancándole de las manos el volumen y corriendo hacia Lovino –viste he ganado, ¿puedes comprarme éste?-

El ítalo americano jura haber escuchado sus neuronas hacer cortocircuito ante tanto despliegue de frikismo.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estas jodiendo? ¿Esto quieres que te compre?-

-Vamos… realmente _necesito_ este número– rogó el español con ojos de cachorro mientras sostenía un montón de chucherías en sus manos: figuritas y comics, en su mayoría.

-Vaya uno a saber lo que entiendes tú por necesitar– aceptó Lovino a regañadientes dirigiéndose a la caja detrás de él.

-¡No es justo!– se quejó Alfred con un tono lloroso.

-Vamos cariño, pórtate bien y te compro una figurita de Leon-O– le chantajeó Arthur.

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro escoge algo de 20 dólares– le ofreció, y Alfred fue a buscar al sector de las figuritas.

-¿No es muy chico aún para jugar con piezas tan pequeñas?– ironizó Lovino al ver a Jones que venía con una figurita de un hombre gato sosteniendo una espada.

-No son para jugar, ni siquiera tienes que abrir el empaque– explicó Antonio como si fuese lo más obvio.

-Entonces cuál es la gracia- preguntó Lovino. Antonio, Toris y Alfred le observaron como si hubiera dicho que el papa era gay y caníbal. Lovino no podía entender nada y Arthur le palmeó el hombro diciéndole:

-Por favor, nunca preguntes eso– comenzó el inglés mientras esperaban en la fila para pagar –nunca cuestiones el hecho de que no sacan sus juguetes de las cajas, nunca confundas personajes de Star Treck con los de Star Wars y nunca...– y para esto bajó la voz a casi un susurro -nunca hables de máquinas del tiempo delante de ellos a menos que quieras perderlos por horas, porque enloquecen y comienzan a teorizar como si fuera en serio-

-De qué tanto cuchichean– pregunto Alfred irritado.

-De lo grandioso que es éste lugar– contestó Arthur con un tono casi en serio haciendo que Lovino comenzara a aguantar las ganas de reír. Por fin llegaron a la caja y pudieron pagar. Al salir se despidió del grupo e iba camino a su casa cuando notó que Antonio lo seguía.

-¿Te has perdido?– pregunta Lovino con un tono grosero

-No, es que estaba pensando, si querías venir la otra semana…-

Lovino paró en seco para enfrentar la alegre mirada verde del español que apretaba tan contento su bolsa llena de juguetes, porquerías y el comic que recién le había comprado.

-Mira, todo bien con tus gustos y tus amigos ñoños, pero yo paso… nos vemos en la facultad, en la asesoría o cuando te necesite ¿de acuerdo?– le aclara el ítalo americano sintiéndose un poco mal al ver la expresión dolorida del físico cuyos ojos ya no eran tan sonrientes.

-Bueno… dale, entonces, nos vemos en la facultad… a estudiar solamente y eso…- se despidió el español con un dejo de decepción en el rostro.

Lovino lo observó alejarse y por algún retorcido motivo ver a Antonio con ése gesto apagado se había sentido como arrancarle un dulce a un niño o patear un cachorrito. La culpa le estaba comenzando a nacer como un monstruo en el pecho y maldijo internamente al bastardo ñoño que estaba a punto de cruzar a la otra calle.

-Hey, vale, friki… nos vemos la otra semana en la tienda ésa– anunció casi escupiendo las palabras. Y entonces, la sonrisa radiante y los ojos verdes infantiles de Antonio habían sido tan deslumbrantes que le dieron ganas de propinarse una paliza por ser tan blando y pensar que, si el bastardo se iba a poner así porque lo acompañaba a la tienda friki, entonces podría ir todas las semanas.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

(1) Si quieren ver la escena que presenció Feliciano, pongan eso después de youtube punto com (watch?v=TQXMER975zg&feature=related) debería salir un video titulado "Hedwig & The Angry Inch" con la escena. Es una película preciosa, un musical de rock, que trata sobre la ambigüedad sexual, la identidad, y la búsqueda de la otra mitad. Recomendadísima. Está en Cuevana.

(2) Para imaginar a Paul inserte una imagen de J**ohn Cameron** Mitchell

(3) Referencia al musical _Greasse_, porque entiendo que hay quienes no lo han visto… no es que lo justifique.

**Nota:** Me salió más larguito… estoy orgullosa. Así no más con Antonio siendo friki… me encanta, con Alfred como que están pintados para ser amiguis, hiperventilando, correteando por cualquier idiotez. Espero además que les hayan gustado las aventuras de Feliciano desvirgándose en la gran ciudad xD.

Con mi Beta llegamos a la resolución de actualizar esto una vez por semana, los lunes, sino colapsaremos en mala.

**Respuesta al RW de bella ():** ¿de verdad eres de Italia? Que cool, si me dices eso sobre los alemanes te creo, me imagino que la Alemania actual es más liberal de lo que podríamos imaginar, para representar a Ludwig, sin embargo, me basé en el prototipo que nos vende Hetalia: un serio, recto, responsable. De ahí le delineé un carácter más reprimido. Gracias por tu comentario, me alegro que te gusten mis culebrones.

**En el próximo episodio:** Feliciano llena sus vacíos emocionales con bastante acción carnal, Gilbert comienza a reflexionar sobre su promiscuidad, Ludwig comienza a preocuparse por la actitud de Feliciano y Lovino sigue exasperándose con Antonio.

Y eso, nos vemos en el mismo canal, and remember: por cada review y mensaje interno que me manden Lovino y Arthur se apiadan de sus frikis y les compran una figurita de acción o un comic.


	11. Flittchen

**11 Flittchen**

_The continent of Europe is so wide / El continente de Europa es tan amplio__  
><em>_Mein Herr / Mi señor__  
><em>_Not only up and down, but side to side /no solo de arriba abajo, sino lado a lado__  
><em>_Mein Herr /Mi señor__  
><em>_I couldn't ever cross it if I tried,/No podría cruzarlo ni aunque lo intentara__  
><em>_Mein Herr. / Mi señor__  
><em>_So I do../por eso hago__  
><em>_What I can.../lo que puedo__  
><em>_Inch by inch.../pulgada a pulgada__  
><em>_Step by step.../paso a paso__  
><em>_Mile by mile.../milla a milla __  
><em>_Man by man./hombre a hombre_

(Mein Herr – Cabaret)

Esa noche Gilbert ha regresado al departamento más temprano de lo habitual. Patearía algo y daría un gruñido para sacarse el enfado pero si lo hace entonces despertará a Lovino y no quiere echarse otra bestia encima por hoy. Muchas gracias.

Todo iba perfectamente bien. Que el recodara Victoria había dicho que se iba a quedar en casa porque tenía un examen que preparó, así que él sacó esa noche a Carol. Debería aprender a llevar a sus chicas a sitios distintos, esto podría haberse evitado. La cosa es que cuando estaba en la barra con la pelirroja, hablándole al oído y poniéndose cariñoso, una garra le toma el hombro y de pronto tiene a Victoria gritándole un festival de insultos. Como si no fuera poco con la latina molesta – nota mental, las latinas son más intensas de lo que su grandiosa persona puede soportar – Carol comienza a pedirle explicaciones. Y es así como su bello rostro quedó marcado con dos cachetadas, y lo que es peor, tuvo que regresar a casa solo porque el resto de las mujeres del pub lo miraban como si fuese una escoria. Mala noche para Gilbert, el grandioso pescador de mujeres.

Igual dormir solo un viernes por la noche no le hace mal, aunque fuese inusual. Al otro día ya podría desahogarse apropiadamente, ya sea contándole a su amigo o yéndose en la noche a buscar a alguna dama que supliera su falta de calor humano. Lo primero que ve al llegar a la sala, cuando buscaba a su mejor amigo para contarle sus desgracias, es a Lovino, más fiero que nunca – insiste, los latinos son peligrosos – asesinando con fuertes estocadas de cuchara, su plato de cereales mientras habla acaloradamente por teléfono con alguien.

-Eres un sinvergüenza se supone que estás para ayudarnos… - le insulta, y se nota que está tratando de contener sus ímpetus - pues no, no te voy a pagar ni un puto peso, maldito bastardo devorador de tomates.

Y con eso simplemente cuelga, y su característico rizo parece una flecha que será disparada al cielo en cualquier momento. Sus ojos miel rabiosos y la boca contraída en un rictus divertidísimo.

-¿Que sucede? – pregunta el albino sentándose frente al castaño, sabiendo que por hoy le toca escuchar y no ser escuchado.

-El maldito ayudante de cálculo que dice que si quiero ayuda externa durante el fin de semana debo pagarle… el muy infeliz – Gilbert lo observaba divertido - ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Me dijo que si no tenía dinero lo invitara a cenar, ¡Será maricón!

-Kesesese – soltó una risotada ahogada entre dientes intentando no enfurecer más a su amigo – dale, dale – se disculpó al verlo con ese gesto aterrador – pero debes admitir que es gracioso que un tipo te esté tirando los tejos.

-¡Yo te voy a conseguir un acosador un día de estos a ver si te parece gracioso! – continuó Lovino, enrojeciendo más de la rabia al observar la mazamorra en la que había convertido su desayuno.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando Feliciano cerró la puerta de su habitación y se echó a dormir. Ludwig lo ha notado, es imposible no notarlo cuando llevan meses de esta locura. De primera pensó que había alguna ocasión especial en la academia, alguna semana de fiesta, muchos cumpleaños seguidos o cualquier cosa por el estilo que tuviera a Feliciano enfiestándose tan seguido, trasnochando, llegando con copas de más y, muchas veces, llegando acompañado. De primeras, él se pasaba la noche en vela esperando que llegara, mirando por la ventana constantemente con miedo, llamando al móvil de su amigo sin recibir respuesta. Eventualmente había dejado de esperarlo y se resignaba a dormir un sobresaltado sueño en espera que su amigo de infancia apareciera vivo por la mañana.

No entendía ahora a qué había venido este repentino ataque bohemio, lo único que tenía claro es que su Feliciano no era el mismo que era hace dos años. Primero había estado un mes saliendo con un tal Mark, que parecía el modelo de indio de Village people. Salían casi todos los días, o a veces llegaban al departamento y se sentaban en el sillón a ver películas, conversaban, tomaban café y luego se encerraban en el cuarto por horas.

Pero una vez que "Mr. Comanche" había desaparecido, algún tornillo de Feliciano, uno que estaba relacionado con la decencia seguro, había salido disparado de su cabeza para no volver jamás.

No era solo el hecho de que ahora saliera más, de que tuviera más amigos, o tuviera citas frecuentemente con distintos chicos todas las semanas. Se notaba que ahora Selena no era el centro de su vida social, ni mucho menos Ludwig.

Ahora estaba, aparte de dedicarse a sus estudios, participando en la compañía teatral independiente "Phersu" en donde se había integrado Randhy. No era un miembro permanente sino más bien un "artista invitado". Interpretaban versiones modernas de obras clásicas y algunos musicales; en ese momento estaban, de hecho, haciendo una adaptación minimalista y más electro-gothic de Cabaret; luego de haber finalizado el periodo de presentaciones de "Hedwig" en la que Feliciano había interpretado algunas noches a Tommy Gnosis. Le hubiera gustado el papel de Hedwig, pero era imposible desplazar a Paul de su papel protagónico: era demasiado bueno.

Incluso ahora Feliciano, con carisma y apariencia, se había ganado un buen lote de fans de ambos géneros y lejos de admitir que era gay los animaba a todos por igual lanzando coquetos besos a todos. Lo cual resultaba especialmente irrisorio para Randhy, considerando cómo en el colegio habían sido unos "don nadie".

Igual "la vida loca" tenía sus riesgos y desventajas. Feliciano no era un imbécil, o tal vez lo hubiera sido si Randhy y Selena no lo hubieran tapado con recomendaciones y regaños. Siguió saliendo con muchos y la verdad tenía un buen recorrido de acostones ocasionales, pero seguía siendo cuidadoso: evitaba conductas sexuales riesgosas manteniendo un nivel de sobriedad al escoger a sus amantes, usando preservativo, llevándolos a su casa ya que al estar en su territorio se sentía más seguro. Eso sí, siempre que Ludwig estuviese en la habitación de al lado para saltar a protegerlo en caso de cualquier cosa.

De primera, el germano no había tenido problema, ni siquiera había reparado en esta nueva conducta hasta que eventualmente su relación con Mei comenzó a decaer hasta llegar al inminente final. Mentiría si dijera que le afectó. Estaban tan bien con eso que incluso seguían estudiando juntos en la facultad como si nada.

El problema era que ahora no tenía con quien salir, entonces llegaba temprano, se encontraba solo por las noches en su habitación y sentía como Feliciano llegaba riéndose con un hombre cualquiera, se encerraba en el cuarto, ponía música para intentar – en vano – tapar sus gemidos y el crujir de la cama. Y al escucharlo una serie de retorcijones se instalaban en la boca de su estómago: preocupación, envidia por que su amigo tenga tanta actividad – parece que del tipo interesante, porque no recuerda haber escuchado eso más que en películas porno - y el no tenga nada. Además estaba la amarga sensación de que el bueno y virginal de Feliciano había sido tragado por la vorágine de la capital del mundo, dejando en su lugar a este descarado amante italiano que en la mañana despertaba con una sonrisa socarrona, sin molestarse en cubrir los morados y marcas pasionales mientras tiraba las sábanas sucias a la lavadora.

Ludwig lo observaba en silencio mientras saboreaba su humeante taza de café con tostadas y se preguntaba donde había quedado su amigo de infancia y qué momento se habían alejado tanto que se habían transformado en desconocidos que comparten un techo en una gran ciudad.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

"Bien, a quemarse las pestañas" Pensó Gilbert mientras acomodaba los libros y fotocopias sobre el escritorio y buscaba insistentemente en su mochila el cuaderno de Psicología ambiental. Comenzó a mirar a todos lados confundido mientras se sacaba sus anteojos de pasta para limpiarlos – no vaya ser cosa que el dichoso cuaderno estuviera en sus narices – pero no había caso, no estaba, lo había extraviado. A lo mejor estaba en casa de alguna desconocida a la que jamás volvería a ver. Muchas gracias.

Solo tenía una opción para solucionar su problema, sacó el móvil y llamó a quien podría salvarle, como siempre.

- Qué te pasó, Gilbird – contestó la voz femenina con su tono dulzón y amable al otro lado del teléfono - Con Lovino te dejamos un plato tapado en la heladera, solo debes darle 3 minutos en el horno.

-No es sobre comida esta vez – le aclaró él medio avergonzado rascando su corta y blanca cabellera – creo que perdí los apuntes de Psicología.

No se hizo esperar la juguetona risita al otro lado del teléfono.

-Oh, supongo que incluso alguien "tan grandioso" como tú tiene estos accidentes – le molestó ella - justamente voy saliendo al cumpleaños de Carol… sigue furiosa contigo ¿sabías? – Gilbert al otro lado solo chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia – como sea, puedo pasártelos a dejar de camino.

-¿De verdad lo harías? Kesesese eres la mejor Bell bell bellísima – le agradeció él.

-No me digas así, solo Lovino me dice así – le replicó ella con un tono extraño – nos vemos más rato.

Una vez que ella se ha despedido, el albino observa un poco la pantalla estáticamente. Es admirable lo amable que es su amiga con él y con Lovino. Siendo honesto, no sabe si él hubiera hecho lo mismo por ella, eso de llegar más tarde a una fiesta o a un encuentro con una chica solo por ir a dejarle los apuntes a la casa. Belle es una persona curiosa y por mucho es distinta a todas las otras mujeres con las que él ha salido. Empezando por el hecho de que se dio el tiempo de conocerla.

Normalmente con las que sale no se molesta más que en saber si son guapas, buenas con los besos y en la cama. De Belle no sabe nada de eso, ni siquiera se lo ha preguntado y si algún impertinente tenía la osadía de preguntarle si "la belga está buena", entonces él le rompería la nariz con un asombroso puñetazo por impertinente.

Belle no es una chica que tenga una reputación, nadie puede darse el gusto de decir que tiene una vida de aquellas fuera de las aulas o de su apariencia de señorita. Pero en cambio se puede notar al conocerla superficialmente que es amable, alegre y generosa; que su ropa simple sin escotes ni faldas cortas y todo eso habla de una muchacha que no gusta de las cosas ostentosas y llamativas para hacer un espectáculo de sí misma. Se muestra tal cual es, lo cual además dice mucho de su honestidad.

Ahora, como Gilbert se jacta secretamente de conocerla más a fondo, podría decir de ella que es una fanática de la buena mesa y que realmente disfruta cocinando y preparándoles almuerzos y cenas; también tenía una vocación hogareña que la llevaba a querer ordenar el desastre del departamento de solteros y dar un toque femenino.

Y sí, debía admitir que había pensado mil veces que tanta amabilidad tenía que ver con que le gustaba Lovino, aunque se veía que con el italiano había un trato más bien maternal, al menos a él le gustaba verlo de ese modo, de una manera, Gilbert quería que Belle estuviera más pendiente de él que de su amigo, después de todo éste ya tenía a Charlotte.

Pero obviamente, como en todo, no todo es dulzura. También se podía jactar de conocer el lado oscuro de Belle. Esa faceta chismosa, en la que podía sentarse a descuerar sin piedad a algún compañero con comentarios como "¿Viste la ordinariez de maqueta que entregó? No entiendo cómo le pusieron un 80%, eso claramente no era ni un 40, yo creo que tiene santos en la corte…"; también sabe que puede dar bastante miedo si está enojada, como cuando llega y ve un tiradero de cosas en la sala y los obliga a levantar la porquería a fuerza de gritos histéricos.

Y son todas esas cosas las que la hacen especial, porque la conoce, y al conocerla la respeta: Belle no es un par de pechos, un par de piernas o una presa a conseguir. Es una mujer inteligente y de principios claros, no alguien a quien se puede palabrear durante unos minutos para engatusarla a su antojo. Al verlo de esa manera piensa que puede que Lovino tenga razón y no se vuelva a encontrar a alguien así en la vida, que a lo mejor sí debería – en algún momento cuando quiera sentar cabeza – invitarla a salir antes que un mosco cualquiera y nada asombroso se la lleve y se quede con las risas, las comidas y los mimos de su amiga.

En ese momento el timbre saca violentamente al albino de sus pensamientos y se apresura a abrir la puerta para encontrarse a la misma Belle de siempre, arreglada como una muchacha común que va a una fiesta: con jeans ajustados, botines de tacón, un top brillante color rosa pálido, cubierto por una chaqueta de cuero color ocre. Tenía su usual listón en el cabello a tono con la vestimenta, no usaba más maquillaje de lo usual, tenía el mismo perfume dulce de madreselva de siempre, los mismos ojos verde mar, de mirada amable. Pero por alguna razón el panorama de verla en la puerta con su sonrisa maternal y alcanzándole los apuntes resultó demasiado sobrecogedor a Gilbert Bielschmidt. Como una daga que se hubiera clavado de pronto en su costado.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

Habían sido cuatro días consecutivos de fiesta. La semana de la carrera en la Academia de Artes Dramáticas era todo un acontecimiento y los estudiantes de artes liberales se destacaban por salirse de control en esos días. La mañana del sábado Feliciano despertó apaleado y estaba seguro que la noche anterior no se había acostado con nadie. Lo comprobó al levantar las cobijas y verse vestido con la misma ropa con la que había llegado. Se llevó la manta a los ojos porque la luz lo estaba matando, entonces descubrió que estaban pegajosos. Sus ojos estaban congestionados y no solo eso, su nariz, su garganta escocía y cuando intentó emitir una queja la voz salió débil como un hilillo rasposo.

Entró en pánico ¡Había perdido su voz! ¡Y si no podía cantar nunca más! ¡Tantos años de ensayos para nada! De sus ya doloridos e hinchados ojos comenzaron a escurrir las lágrimas y entonces golpeó desesperado el marco de madera de su cama, pidiendo auxilio.

A los cinco minutos el otro habitante del departamento interpretó el golpeteo como un llamado y acudió a la habitación contigua en que el aspirante a actor hacía señas agarrándose la garganta.

-¿Estás afónico? – preguntó el germano preocupado. El castaño tosió horriblemente y sacó pañuelos desechables de su mesa de noche, descubriendo que su congestión era peor de lo que imaginaba. Ludwig preocupado se acerca a tocarle la frente y sus ojos azules se abren desmesuradamente.

-¡Tienes fiebre! – corre a buscar el termómetro digital que Charlotte les ha metido en un botiquín que ha equipado para ellos, similar al que está en el departamento de los otros hermanos. Pone el aparato en la boca de Feliciano que luce como un cachorro apaleado en medio de la lluvia. El rubio pone su mano protectoramente en su cabeza y las mejillas del enfermo parecen aún más rojas de lo normal.

-Tienes 38.2 de fiebre – observa el germano preocupado – intenta cambiarte, te llevaré a la clínica, no puedes estar así. El castaño obedeció como pudo, cambiándose y lavándose la cara desganadamente; el espejo le devolvía una imagen arruinada de sí mismo y se habría largado a llorar solo por vanidad.

Ludwig lo esperaba en el jeep y le comentó que había llamado al médico de la familia que se había hecho un hueco de quince minutos para él. Feliciano asentía débilmente con la cabeza apoyada en el vidrio. Después de todo no podría asistir a la fiesta de cierre esa noche y eso le cabreaba un poco; la noche anterior había tenido un flirteo divertido con un noruego al que le hubiera gustado probar.

El doctor Oxenstierna era un "vikingo" rubio alto incluso más aterrador que su amigo germano. Lo examinó cuidadosamente tomando su presión, su temperatura, observando la garganta, vigilando su respiración con el estetoscopio, palpando sus ganglios, observando sus oídos y finalmente mirando sus ojos con una mueca extraña.

-Esto es un cuadro viral generalizado en las vías respiratorias altas – confirmó con un tono endurecido – aunque hay también Mononucleosis.

-¿Mono qué? – preguntó Ludwig asustado.

-Es una enfermedad viral infecciosa, se contagia por medio de la saliva – contestó mientras buscaba en su estante. El germano le dedicó una mirada significativa y severa a su amigo que de pronto quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

-Eso explicaría el cansancio, la inflamación de la faringe y los ganglios linfáticos y la fiebre, aunque la infección de los oídos y los ojos… eso es algo aparte - continuó mientras ponía unas muestras médicas sobre el escritorio - no puedo recetar antibióticos porque es viral, sería bueno que consiguieran un antiséptico bucofaríngeo de esos en jarabe o pastilla – recomendó extendiendo la receta – por lo demás debe aplicarse este colirio para calmar la inflamación de la conjuntiva y lo último…- Feliciano se encogió sentado frente al escritorio del médico – reposo absoluto por cuatro días y al menos seis días más de resguardo, ten cuidado Ludwig, es altamente contagioso, yo le apartaría cubiertos, e implementos de aseo hasta que se mejore.

-No se preocupe doctor, tendré cuidado – asintió educadamente mientras enviaba otra mirada asesina a su amigo.

Se despidieron y partieron rumbo a la farmacia. El silencio y la tensión podían cortarse con un cuchillo y el tic que hacía tiritar la ceja del rubio le decían a Feliciano que lo mejor que podría hacer era permanecer callado. No era como si tuviera otra opción de todos modos.

-No quiero imaginarme dónde has estado metido para apestarte de este modo –escupió finalmente el rubio mientras Feliciano se metía con su piyama puesta a la cama. A decir verdad el chico lucía arrepentido y triste así que suspiró cansado, le acarició la cabeza por unos segundos y salió diciendo – llamaré a Selena y Randhy avisándole que no pueden verte, no vayan a contagiarse y quedar sin voz ellos también... te traeré una sopa y por favor intenta dormir un rato.

El castaño asintió dejando caer cuidadosamente su cabeza sobre la almohada. Los colirios picaban en sus ojos y casi podía jurar que algo de ello se había deslizado por dentro del conducto naso-lagrimal hasta llegar a su garganta, porque tenía el sabor de un coctel de químicos amargándole el paladar.

Los días pasan aburridamente ahí en cama, ve algunas películas en su laptop, escucha música, habla por teléfono con Sel que lo pone al día en los chismes de la escuela y con Randhy que le avisa que otro chico le está reemplazando en la producción de la compañía. Lee unos libros y revistas que Ludwig le trae diariamente. Duerme, bebe líquidos, va al baño, Ludwig cambia sus sábanas todos los días y lo obliga a cambiarse la pijama y botar a diario su cepillo de dientes. Lo ve lavando su ropa con cuidado de echar un detergente antiséptico, roseando la casa con spry desinfectante, abriendo las ventanas para ventilar, cocinando comida rica en vitaminas y proteínas. De pronto, mientras se divierte con la evidente obsesión compulsiva de su amigo por la limpieza, siente que le hubiera gustado en vez de andar vagabundeando por ahí tener una persona que realmente cuidara de él de esa manera.

Cuando ya logra recuperar su voz Ludwig lo deja sentarse a la mesa a almorzar con él. Feliciano, con un volumen bastante más bajo de lo común, le comenta sobre la película que ha visto en la mañana. Le extraña cuando los gélidos ojos azules del germano se clavan en él y pregunta de la nada.

-¿Por qué de pronto has comenzado a hacer todo esto? – Feliciano no entiende, o se hace el que no, volviendo a fijarse en la carne a la plancha y su ensalada surtida.

-Antes parecías estar todo a favor de esperar virgen al matrimonio y de pronto te veo saliendo con un montón de chicos… no entiendo, te has pegado una infección respiratoria y puede que hasta te puedas pegar otro tipo de enfermedades más graves… ¿Por qué lo haces?

El contratenor termina de masticar su comida y dirige su mirada chocolate, tratando de mantenerla, para dar la respuesta.

-Porque me di cuenta que si seguía esperando a mi príncipe azul me moriría virgen… porque me sentía feo, porque quería ser deseado… no entiendo que tiene de malo, tu hermano también lo hace – se justifico sabiendo que era una excusa pobre, porque Ludwig tampoco estaba de acuerdo con que Gilbert lo hiciera – estaba cansado de ser el niño bueno del que todos se ríen así que ahora a vivir la vida se ha dicho…- soltó un suspiro amargo mientras volvía con su tenedor a tomar un bocado de verduras y carne.

Ni siquiera podía sentirse arrepentido al admitir la frivolidad de sus motivos. No podía simplemente decir que se había cansado de hacerse ilusiones con Ludwig, eso lo habría sacado de onda, capaz que hasta se hubiera reído. Después de todo, era una idiotez estar enamorado desde la infancia y toda la vida del mismo chico que claramente nunca lo iba a ver de esa manera. Luego de haber derramado unas buenas lágrimas no quiso siquiera plantearse la idea de volverse a enamorar; en parte fue ese el motivo de la ruptura con Mark: las cosas se estaban poniendo intensas y él no quería manejar algo de ese modo, era mejor revolotear, al menos no hace daño.

Le gustaba simplemente entregarse al placer carnal con otros chicos, hundirse en otros cuerpos, dejar que otros lo invadieran. Si bien en su adolescencia había sido muy tímido al respecto, el pudor lo había perdido en las clases de lenguaje corporal al tener que casi desnudarse y hacer ejercicios de tanto contacto físico con otros, y entonces había pensando que el íntimo roce que tiene en el escenario no puede ser muy distinto al real. Así, luego de haber terminado su ciclo con Paul y Mark, había comenzado conociendo gente en los bares, en el teatro comunitario, en su facultad, en otras fiestas de otras facultades e incluso se había acostado con otros actores más grandes que el.

Se sentía bien el dejarse llevar sin culpas y solo llegaba a odiarse a sí mismo cuando en el medio del frenesí comenzaba imaginar que esos amantes tenían otro rostro, otra voz, una más dura, una piel más blanca, un cabello rubio platinado y unos ojos glaciares.

-Te propongo llevar una vida más sana – dice Ludwig interrumpiendo el flujo de sus pensamientos - Yo ya estoy soltero de nuevo y tu también , podríamos hacer las cosas que hacíamos antes, ir al teatro, cenar afuera, tener noches de chicos, y sabes… intentar divertirte sin andar por ahí agarrándote infecciones.

Feliciano suelta una risotada ante esto. Se siente tan perra que no sabe si reír o ponerse a llorar.

- Hecho – acuerda finalmente. De todos modos se supone que debe guardarse por unos días más y de última estaría bien intentar mantenerse unas semanas sin intercambiar fluidos corporales con otras personas. Para variar.

Esa noche Ludwig llega especialmente temprano a casa. Feliciano parece estar mejor porque está levantado, y con una mascarilla y guantes prepara pasta. No puede evitar sonreír al verlo: el conjunto de verlo tratando de ser forzosamente higiénico para darle en el gusto y la perspectiva de comer pasta cocinada por su amigo después de tanto tiempo le parece como si se hubiera ausentado de su hogar por años para luego volver y encontrarlo nuevamente.

En la TV ponen el canal de películas clásicas, están dando "Espartaco" y ambos se entusiasman de sobre manera, porque es un clásico, porque es Kirk Douglas – y Feliciano tiene un enamoramiento por ese hombre vestido de guerrero – porque es un tributo a la antigua Roma y ambos son fanáticos de esa cultura. Feliciano porque se siente heredero de alguna manera y Ludwig porque respeta absolutamente la disciplina y el derecho romano. No que eso fuera algo raro en absoluto.

El asunto es que en algún momento de la noche los gérmenes ya no le importaban tanto, Feliciano descansaba su cabeza en el amplio y fornido pecho de su amigo, perdiendo a ratos la concentración en la película. El castaño intentaba convencerse a sí mismo que era porque el pecho de Ludwig se le hacía como estar encima de Kirk Douglas, apolíneo con su traje de gladiador, y que no, no era el olor de la colonia del germano que lo estaba poniendo de esa manera.

Ludwig comenzó a mover su mano distraídamente por el brazo de Feliciano mientras presenciaban una batalla. No notó el suspiro del contratenor que finalmente terminó durmiéndose entre el cansancio del día, el sopor en que se sumergía al comer grandes cantidades de pasta y las caricias de Ludwig que, inconsciente de sus actos, había llevado al chico a construirse el sueño más dulce del que tuviera memoria desde sus quince años.

Le tocó cargarlo a su habitación. No pudo evitar recordar esas veces en que había tenido que hacer lo mismo cuando salían por allí al teatro o a jugar con Kiku y su amigo caía agotado tras ingerir cantidades ridículas de carbohidratos. Lo recostó sobre el colchón cuidadosamente, vigilando su sueño, que ningún movimiento brusco de su parte pudiera perturbarlo; entonces examinó sus delicadas facciones esa nariz perfecta, los labios redondos, la piel de porcelana, la forma ovalada de sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de su madre. Se había olvidado por completo de su misofobia mientras el aliento de Feliciano rebotaba cerca de su boca, a unos escasos centímetros.

Hizo falta que el cantante suspirara en sus sueños un "veee.. Ludwig" para que el germano se apartara de un salto cubriéndose la boca con las manos. Los ojos azules abiertos de par en par; el color se le había ido del rostro y con el pánico dibujado en él salió de la habitación casi santiguándose.

Esa noche asaltaría el botiquín. Necesitaba una pastilla para dormir urgente.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:

Es el fin de semana siguiente, cuando faltan dos días para el último examen de cálculo del trimestre, que Lovino decide rendirse y llamar al bastardo para que lo ayude a evitar el inminente naufragio.

Luego de tres tonos contesta el conocido sonsonete alegre del español.

-Aló, habla con Antonio Fernández, el capitán de la Armada Invencible de World of Warcraft.

Lovino rodó los ojos y contestó.

-Tu nivel de frikismo es preocupante – al otro lado la risa del bastardo se volvió a escuchar, así que lo interrumpió yendo al grano - necesito que vengas a ayudarme a estudiar ahora.

-Hola, Lovino, un gusto escuchar tu voz, espero que estés bien – comenzó Antonio con su tono bromista.

-Sí, sí, hola, mucho gusto… ¿puedes venir o no? – hay que ver con el españolete este. Es casi como si gozara molestándolo.

-No puedo ahora mismo, estoy en lo de Alfred haciendo un proyecto – contestó como haciéndose el interesante.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Es que tú no tienes casa? – preguntó molesto Lovino comenzando a morder sus uñas.

-¿Celoso? Sabes que Alfred es solo un amigo, tú eres mi chico especial- dijo la voz del friki español con un tono ¿coqueto? ¡Qué ganas de tenerlo en frente para borrarle la sonrisa de un buen cabezazo!

-ja ja, muy gracioso… ¿Cuándo puedes venir? – Insistió en vez el ítaloamericano, aguantando su mal humor.

-Depende de cuánto quieras pagarme – respondió el físico con ese tonito autosuficiente. Lo detestaba por eso, sabía que lo necesitaban y se estaba haciendo el difícil a propósito. Lovino se aparto del teléfono para maldecir en voz baja y luego volvió a hablar con la voz más calma que pudo.

-Entonces ¿Puedes hoy en la tarde-noche un rato?

-Sí, claro puedo ir a tu casa si quieres y estudiamos hasta que las velas no ardan.

-Hecho… ¡Pero no te creas que te pagaré!, ordenaré una pizza y un gelato y es todo lo que tendrás a cambio – amenazó Lovino con su tono de mafioso encolerizado.

El español sonrió al otro lado del teléfono complacido y agregó: Lo de que me invitaras a comer era broma, pero si tanto quieres hacerlo…

-¡Te veo a las siete maldito bastardo acosador! – gritó el italiano al auricular antes de cortar furioso. No dejaría que ese friki lo tomara de los nervios. Y no, Gilbert no tenía razón, a él ese bastardo no lo ponía nervioso.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:

**Nota:** Así con Feliciano agarrándose infecciones, es que esta cosa es como la vida misma pueh (Tan real como tú y weas… pero solo los chilenos entienden esto último) es oficial, el capitulo 14 tiene tanto spamano que me odiaran o amaran, depende de la circunstancia.

**En el próximo capi:** (No sé si debería dar adelantos… pero ahí vamos) Gilbert comienza a actuar raro con su amiga, Lovi-love comienza a tener conflictos morales, Toñis sigue siendo un friki desesperante; Feliciano de apoco comienza a alejarse de las andadas y en su próximo cumpleaños y recibirá un regalo especial… (¡Basta!, demasiado spoiler).

**Publicidad descarada:**

Para la gente que goza del spamano las invito cordialmente a leer mi nueva historia "La media vuelta" que es tragica, intensa y maldita.

Para los usukianos, vayan a leer a mi joven padawan July3499 y su fic "El hombre del paraguas" es un fic de Mafia asi que hay mucha accion, tambien hay algo de spamano y gerita y su forma de interpretar a Lovi a mi me gustó mucho.


	12. Tedesco cazzo

**Nota inicial:** Dedicatoria especial a Lady Orochi y a mi beta KriZz (no pongo tu otro nombre, es confuso… sabes que tengo problemas para deletrear) porque sé que son impacientes, que les matan un poco los romances lentos y esperar a esta capítulo para leer lo que leerán a continuación será un premio para ustedes y todas las demás impacientes que me están leyendo.

**12 tedesco cazzo **

Be a singer /Se un cantante  
>Be a lover  se un amante  
>Pick the flower now before the chance is past  Coge la flor ahora antes que pierdas la oportunidad  
>Be Italian  Se Italiano  
>Be Italian  Se Italiano  
>Live today as if it may become your last!  Vive ahora como si fuera a llegar tu fin

(Be Italian – Nine)

La primera vez que Gilbert llegó a su hogar y vio en la sala de estar al español sentado en el sofá contiguo a donde estaba sentado su amigo, devorando un trozo de pizza sobrecargada de tomates no dijo nada, sólo saludo con un desabrido "Hola" a ambos chicos haciendo un gesto interrogante a Lovino y se fue a su habitación.

Pero la presencia de Antonio se estaba volviendo habitual. Al menos tres noches a la semana llegaba y lo veía instalado en el escritorio de Lovino explicándole algo o simplemente hablando de alguna otra cosa. No era raro que ahora cenara con ellos o que incluso estuviera en la cocina con Belle discutiendo sobre las propiedades de ciertos condimentos. Lo extraño es que no parecía ser del tipo de persona con la que su amigo de infancia entablaría una amistad espontáneamente; no era como ellos, no se veía como un malandrín sino como un tipillo bastante alegre, risueño y hasta infantil, con sus camisetas de súper héroes, películas y seriales de ciencia ficción.

Lovino le había explicado que el español era una especie de genio matemático y por eso lo invitaba a casa. Pero a medida que pasaban las semanas, cada vez parecía estar menos convencido de eso.

En especial porque una vez llegó y no estaban precisamente estudiando. Estaban viendo "Scarface" en el sillón cenando ravioles con salsa de tomates, un vino de reserva, dos copas. Además estaban sentados en el sofá de tres cuerpos bastante cerca uno del otro cuando Tony Montana dijo "Say Hello to my Little friend" ambos aplaudieron como si hubieran visto anotar un gol del Barcelona.

-Esa línea es épica– comentó Lovino mientras Antonio asentía.

-Pero el discurso es mil veces mejor…-

-O cuando dice "Ésta ciudad es como un enorme coño esperando a que lo follen"-

-Dios, Lovino ¿Es necesario ser tan vulgar?- le había reprendido el español con un tono cariñoso revolviendo su cabello. Y algo andaba tremendamente mal, porque Lovino no deja que nadie toque su "maldito cabello".

Gilbert tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de entrar a la sala. Por alguna razón Lovino se levantó de un salto, como si de pronto estar sentado al lado de su nuevo amigo le diera pánico. Antonio se puso de pie como si hubiera recordado algo.

-Bueno, me voy, mis amigos me están esperando ¿Seguro que no quieres venir?– preguntó poniéndose la chaqueta.

-No puedo, tengo examen y…- comenzó a excusarse el ítalo americano torpemente intentando evitar la insistente mirada rojiza de su amigo de infancia.

-Ya, bueno… hola y chao, Gilbert, nos vemos – dijo haciendo una señal al albino antes de salir del departamento. El germano observó a su amigo con suspicacia mientras recogía los platos y apagaba la televisión y el DVD.

-¿Qué era esto? ¿Una cita de estudios o simplemente una cita?- preguntó el germano insidiosamente.

-¡No seas cabrón! Está de cumpleaños, lo invité a comer antes de que se fuera al bar con sus amigos, fin de la historia– El castaño tomó los platos sucios intentando huir de él, pero Gilbert siguió a su amigo a la cocina y al ver dos ollas sucias no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Joder, ¿le has cocinado? ¿Has hecho tú los ravioles?-

Lovino enrojeció casi tanto como los tomates que había puesto en su salsa.

-Se lo había prometido hace tiempo… que le cocinaría una salsa de tomates italiana, ya sabes cómo le gustan los tomates- intentó arreglar el asunto el mayor de los Vargas mientras lavaba los platos.

-No sé la verdad, pero seguro tú sí ¿o no?-

-¡Qué te den! ¡Gilbo hijoputa!- comenzó a gritar Lovino seguido de una serie de otras palabrotas que el germano ignoró encerrándose en su habitación.

Y el castaño no tenía cabeza ni voluntad de seguirle para seguir insultándole. Estabaconfundido_, _estaban pasando_ demasiado _tiempo juntos en la universidad y ahora también fuera de ella. Un día almorzando Lovino le comentó de las bombas de ruido que hacía en el colegio y lo famosas que eran sus intervenciones pirotécnicas. Antonio se había entusiasmado de tal manera que le propuso que le enseñe a hacer una. En menos de lo que se puede decir "tomate" estaban corriendo hacia el pabellón de ingeniería para colarse en el laboratorio de física experimental, entonces el ítalo había explicado paso a paso el procedimiento, utilizando los instrumentos de los que disponía - que no eran pocos considerando que ahí se invertían fondos gubernamentales - una vez terminada el español dice:

-¡Hala! A probarla-

-¡Qué! ¿Estás demente?-

-Vamos que no la hemos hecho para mirarla- entonces Antonio lo había tomado de la mano, sonriendo como un niño mientras corrían por el campus.

Eligieron soltarla en los jardines que se encontraban cerca del pabellón de humanidades, a Lovino le había causado mucha gracia que justamente Kirkland estuviese sentado cerca, así que la deja por allí, para molestar a un viejo compañero, por recordar los viejos tiempos. Al estallar el inglés grita una sarta de insultos y maldiciones pero no se quedan a oírlos porque Antonio y él corren nuevamente de la mano lo más rápido que pueden, hasta lanzarse sobre el césped tras la biblioteca.

-Joder… eso ha sido muy divertido– reconoce Lovino con una sonrisa sincera y juguetona pintada en el rostro.

-¿A que sí? ¿Cuándo lo hacemos de nuevo?– preguntó Antonio.

-¿Tu estas mal de la cabeza?, bastardo terrorista…-

Y entonces las carcajadas de Antonio habían sonado como un murmullo infantil, fresco y sobre todo hermoso. Sus ojos verde esmeralda se empequeñecían, su nariz se arrugaba un poco, su piel tostada adquiría un bonito color escarlata en las mejillas al esforzarse por la risa. Y Lovino se perdía en todo eso.

Estaba brutalmente confundido, pero sobre todo, estaba asustado. Porque hasta donde recordaba él todavía era un chico, y no cualquiera ¡Era un galán italiano, Joder! Y por lo que recordaba Antonio tampoco era una "ella", aún así le estaba haciendo pensar cosas que sólo debería pensar y sentir con una chica. A veces su culpa ascendía a tales niveles que se iba a encerrar a la capilla de la Universidad y apretaba su crucifijo para pedir fervorosamente perdón por sus malos pensamientos. No es como que éstos le abandonaran sólo porque se arrepintiera de ellos.

¿Qué diablos pasaba con él? Se supone que debería estar intentado hacer algo útil por la familia: estudiar, titularse, trabajar, conseguir esposa, tener hijos y dar más descendencia a los Vargas. Porque estaba claro que de parte de Feliciano no la iban a tener. Nuevamente estaba sintiendo unas ganas irrefrenables de ir a la iglesia o de irse de juerga, algo que probara que su hombría seguía ahí. Fue a buscar a su amigo a la habitación a ver si conseguía volverlo a sacar de casa.

Gilbert daba vueltas indeciso, mirando su móvil. "Vamos, no tiene nada de raro, la llamas porque te preocupas por ella" pensaba convenciéndose mientras el nombre de su amiga brillaba en la pantalla. "Solamente llamas, preguntas si llegó bien y listo… es sólo por lo del proyecto" se consoló apretando el botón verde para llamar.

Ahora con el proyecto semestral de la asignatura "Procesos de diseño II" estaban pasando más tiempo juntos del habitual, también había otra gente, pero eso no era relevante. El punto es que normalmente las cosas entre ellos iban bien, normales, del mismo modo en que fluían las cosas con Lovino, por ejemplo. Pero hoy cuando salieron tarde de la biblioteca ella se había negado a que la fuera a dejar a su casa. Y lo reconoce, probablemente era un poco su culpa.

Probablemente tenía que ver con lo que había pasado la última vez en que la fue a dejar a casa, e iban tan apretados en el subterráneo que cuando de pronto el tren dio un frenazo él se vio prácticamente sobre ella con su cara a uno centímetros.

Habría sido tan fácil estirarse un poco más y besar esos labios de fresa, pero ella algo había leído en esa atrevida mirada rojiza y desde entonces intentaba alejarse lo más posible, y estaba como ahora, evitando que eso se volviera a repetir.

-¿Gilbo? ¿Estás ahí?– preguntó la voz de Belle en el teléfono. Mierda, se había distraído nuevamente repensando la situación y habían transcurrido diez segundos desde que ella había contestado.

-Hola, Belle, disculpa, es que me quedé preocupado¿llegaste bien?- preguntó sintiéndose inusualmente torpe.

-Sí, no te preocupes…- dos segundos de silencio que para Gilbert Bielschmidt parecieron siglos -gracias por llamar-

Entonces ella simplemente colgó dejándolo con el tono martillándole el cerebro, cuando volvió en sí unos ojos color miel lo observaban desde la puerta.

-Mira nada más que meloso, bastardo patatero "me quedé preocupado ¿llegaste bien?"- le imitó la voz con un tono femenino –serás una zorra cursi…-

-¡Qué te den!– gritó Gilbert siendo ahora su turno de ponerse colorado. Pero luego repuso con malicia –¿Aunque eso te gustaría no? ¿Qué te dé cierto español por ejemplo?-

-¡Te puedes ir bien a la mierda!– le contestó indignado Lovino saliendo de su habitación tan repentinamente como había entrado. No necesitaba salir, ni al idiota de Gilbert que en vez de ayudarlo le echaba más leña al fuego y lo dejaba más confundido. Se echaría unas cañas de vodka el solo para dormir mejor.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

Randhy llegó saludando a su amigo germano – sí, porque ahora son amigos – el rubio le avisa que Feliciano está en el cuarto con Selena arreglándose. El gótico se sonríe tomando asiento en la sala a mirar un partido de football cualquiera, con el rubio que en realidad tampoco parece especialmente interesado en verlo.

-¿Y cómo está ahora el mocoso?– preguntó.

Ludwig despegó su vista de la tele y respondió:

-Mejor, al menos sus ojos ya no botan porquería y tiene la voz recuperada, igual no lo dejo cantar mucho, puede empeorar, aún se le inflaman los ganglios por la mañana-

-¿Cómo rayos se fue a agarrar semejante infección?– interrogó Randhy entre enfadado y divertido con la situación. A estas alturas ya le resultaba irrisorio ¿Qué sacaba con enfadarse con un daño que ya estaba hecho?

-Es la misma pregunta que yo me hacía…- comentó el germano algo cabreado.

-Sólo para que lo sepas, nunca estuve de acuerdo con que se acostara con medio Manhattan– aclaró el barítono.

Ludwig asintió sabiendo que era cierto. Y aunque Randhy le hubiera animado a salir con otros chicos tampoco podría enfadarse porque no le corresponde armar un escándalo sobre algo así con alguien que no es otro que su mejor amigo. Después de todo Feliciano es un chico y si quiere tener sexo con medio mundo a él no debería importarle.

-Cariño la idea no era meterse con todos los chicos del estado, sólo que salieras un poco- le reprendía Selena dentro de la habitación.

-Lo sé, lo sé– asentía el castaño avergonzado mientras se abotonaba la camisa que su amiga le acababa de recomendar.

-Entonces ¡Qué diablos pasa contigo chico!– exclamó con un tono más exaltado.

-¡No sé! Supongo que me deje llevar…- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Selena le observo furiosamente unos segundos. Algo tenían las mujeres afroamericanas que lucían como fieras aterradoras cuando se enojaban. Feliciano no era muy valiente de todos modos, así que cuando comenzó a tiritar balbuceando "vee vee" no fue algo de extrañarse.

-¿Te hiciste los exámenes? – preguntó ella seriamente, cambiando el tema.

-Sí, hace una semana…- dijo él buscando en un cajón de su cómoda -¿Ves? estoy limpio, de nuevo-

Su amiga miró el papel donde señalaba negativo en todas las posibles enfermedades de transmisión sexual y suspiró aliviada; le revolvió el cabello para relajar el ambiente y agregó: -Eso es lo importante… no puedo creer que lo vaya decir, pero estoy agradecida de tu mega-infección respiratoria y del _super macho _por sacarte de Sodoma y Gomorra.

Feliciano se había recuperado casi en su totalidad y, tal cómo prometió, se había dejado de andadas y comenzó en vez a salir amistosamente con Ludwig para poder 'entretenerse sanamente'. Apenas pudo salir de casa corrió al laboratorio a hacerse su quinto examen de enfermedades venéreas y comprobó, con alivio, que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Siempre que abre el sobre con los resultados siente que está al borde de un abismo, empapado del miedo de que salga un positivo y sus planes de vida se vean truncados por unas horas de diversión en la cama. A lo mejor así se sienten las chicas al ver sus test de embarazo, aunque claro, un bebé no te mata.

El sexo puede ser divertido, pero es riesgoso, y eso no lo dicen en la tele ni en las revistas cuando tratan de venderlo como si fuera un producto de lo más interesante.

Tal vez Ludwig tiene razón y lo mejor sería calmar sus noches para panoramas más 'aptos para todo público'. Como ahora por ejemplo que saldrían a cenar los cuatro a un lugar de comida Criolla que Sel había recomendado.

Viajan en el Jeep del germano, Randhy adelante con el dueño del vehículo conversan sobre cualquier tema de chicos mientras él atrás con Selena bajan la voz para ponerse al día, después de todo él ha estado más de dos semanas guardado y el mundo siguió girando, la gente siguió saliendo, viviendo, enamorándose, cometiendo crímenes contra el estilo indumentario: Hay tanto por chismorrear y tan poco tiempo.

Al llegar al Restaurante Ludwig se encarga de hacer sentir a su amigo atendido, apartando la silla, tomando por él la orden, adelantándose a sus gustos. Selena estaba con una mirada explosiva, como si fuera a ponerse a gritar en cualquier momento ante tanto despliegue de caballerosidad. Randhy, por supuesto adivinando, la sacó de onda apartándole la silla y siendo un caballero con ella, burlonamente, mientras ella se ofuscaba como una colegiala.

En el transcurso de la noche comen, bromean y ríen, Feliciano tiene sobredosis de carbohidratos con tanto gumbo y pastel, así que van al Central Park para que corretee todo lo que quiera. Eventualmente todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, así que cae dormido en el pasto. Ludwig, paciente y protector como siempre, toma al contratenor entre sus brazos cargándolo como si pesara dos gramos y le pide a Randhy que vaya a dejar a Sel que está medio mareada con los martinis.

Comienzan a caminar por Park Avenue con dirección a la 64. En el camino la morena pregunta, sólo por entablar una conversación.

-¿Y qué paso con Morticia versión 3.0?-

El gótico se sorprendió, más que por la pregunta, por el tono insidioso en que esta fue planteada. No pudo evitarse reírse.

-¿Es así como llaman a las chicas con las que salgo? Sabía que ése sentimental estaba celoso, mira que creativo... –sonrió divertido

-De hecho la que inventó el apodo fui yo…- admitió Selena orgullosa de su ingenio.

-¿Así que la celosa eres tú?– interrogó levantando una ceja.

-¿Q… que?– Se sobresaltó ella apartándose. Quedó parada unos segundo procesando la idea, el rarito paliducho seguía caminando hasta que ella exclamó –¡Alto ahí, Ozzy!-

Randhy se volvió a verla aguantando la risa por el ingenioso apodo que le habían adjudicado.

-Primero que todo, el sobrenombre de tus novias lo inventé porque me pareció gracioso, no porque estuviese celosa– Ahora tenía ese tono defensivo de perra furiosa, ésto se estaba poniendo interesante -Segundo ¿Por qué en la vida YO me fijaría en un alfeñique paliducho como tú?-

-¿Porque estas cansada del chocolate y quieres algo de vainilla en tu vida?– le molesto él, respondiendo con ese exasperante tonito irónico y cantarín.

-Adiós, Randhy– escupió ella alejándose rápidamente.

-Oh, vamos… quedan aun tres cuadras– intento razonar él.

-Puedo ir sola, chico blanco– respondió taconeando lo más rápido que pudo e ignorándolo completamente.

Igual el chico la siguió con disimulo, le costó trabajo debido al ataque de risa que estaba intentado contener ¿Para qué ponerse tan nerviosa si todo era broma? Selena era una chica curiosa, a decir verdad no se acercaba ni años luz a las mujeres con las que él solía salir: más alternativas, silenciosas, intelectuales y nada vanidosas o preocupadas por la moda. La afroamericana era ruidosa, su complejo de diva era aun más grave que el de Feliciano y eso se le sumaba su carácter bipolar, se podía ver a la reina de las reinas del drama.

Y tal vez por eso el panorama le resultaba tan encantador.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

El problema no era precisamente estar comiendo juntos. No es como que no lo hubieran hecho antes, de hecho, era bastante común que almorzaran, no sólo en la cafetería sino también en la casa del italoamericano.

El problema era la extraña circunstancia, tan atípica, tan _de cita_. Comer la cena con un chico en un restaurante así, sin tener una ocasión: como que fuera tu hermano de cumpleaños, no puede ser normal. La incomodidad se le nota ahí, donde la mano coge el tenedor temblorosamente para tomar el bocado de esa paella que Antonio saborea tan entusiastamente. El español le sonríe una vez que ha tragado, de hecho cada vez que traga le sonríe como si le agradeciera la invitación y Lovino se siente cada vez más raro, como si los hoyuelos felices que se le forman en las mejillas a ése bastardo le parecieran en realidad lindos, y no sólo infantiles.

-¿Qué pasa Lovi? Estás más callado de lo usual– interroga el español inocentemente. No tenía intención de desatar una tormenta, lo juraba por los clavos de Cristo que tanto veneraba el italiano.

-Mira, españolete… no es Lovi, ni Lovinito, ni Love-love, es Lovino, nada más, sin motes– aclaró molesto.

-Pero si es de cariño– explicó Toño bastante confundido con la reacción –además cuando Belle te llama Lovi-love no parece molestarte…-

-Porque Belle es una chica-

-Pero si no tiene nada que ver– le quita importancia el español tomando un trago de zumo.

-¡Tiene todo que ver!- bufa el italoamericano de pronto, casi golpeando la mesa -¡Tenemos que parar esto!-

-No entiendo…- le observó con un dejo de temor el físico.

-Esto– aclara nuevamente Lovino señalando el espacio entre ellos, como si ese gesto fuera totalmente explicativo –No es normal, las salidas, comer juntos ¡Es enfermizo!-

-Pensé que estabas bien con esto-

-No, TÚ estabas bien con esto… yo no soy como tú– apuntó Lovino, dejando la servilleta de golpe sobre la mesa y sacando dinero de su billetera –Toma, paga la cuenta, yo no sé que estoy haciendo aquí… tengo que irme, no te molestes en buscarme…-

Se pone de pie lo más rápido que puede y antes que Antonio verifique que no falta nada para la cuenta y sale a perseguirlo pero el chico ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro. El moreno de ojos verdes suspira desesperado como adivinando que algo se acababa de romper en el italiano y en su frágil relación con él.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

Tal cómo habían acordado hace semanas atrás, Feliciano espera a la una de la tarde a que Ludwig pase a buscarlo al departamento, irían a almorzar a un restaurante italiano pequeño, donde iban siempre, para luego ir a celebrar con sus amigos de la academia y la compañía, esperándolo en un pub en East Village. Ahí dijeron tenerle una sorpresa que lo tenía bastante entusiasmado, pero lo que más ilusión le hacía era presentar a su amigo de infancia, al más importante en su vida, al resto de sus nuevos amigos.

Esta tarde, Feliciano quería conciliar la parte 'sana' de su vida, aquella que estaba constituida por la rectitud de Ludwig, y la parte desenfrenada, el teatro y las fiestas. Pero esa tarde Ludwig tuvo, como nunca, dificultades para dejar la facultad. Un ejemplar de un libro de Análisis numérico estaba perdido, se hizo una revisión en los casilleros; hubo un imprevisto con los resultados de un examen, luego Mei le pidió prestado sus apuntes, no pudo decir que no; esperó sentado afuera de la fotocopiadora. Eran las catorce horas casi y Feliciano no contestaba las llamadas. Comenzaba a impacientarse, hasta que por fin pudo salir corriendo, estaba dos horas tarde pero esperaba que no fuera demasiado como para poder almorzar con su amigo, como había prometido.

El tráfico por supuesto tampoco jugó a su favor, hubo un accidente en la Avenida Amsterdam que causó un desmadre general en la circulación de los vehículos. Maldijo por milésima vez vivir tan lejos de su facultad. A las cinco de la tarde recién llegó, pero ya no había nadie. Golpeó furioso la pared, comenzó a llamar a Randhy, a Selena, pero al parecer ya estaban en el jolgorio y era imposible escuchar el celular. Es que ¿es necesario festejar así desde tan temprano? Hay que ver con estos actores…

Feliciano llega más o menos ebrio al bar donde lo esperan sus amigos. Ha llorado mientras se tomó lo que quedaba de la botella de Vermouth en la alacena. Se siente un idiota por creer que Ludwig iba a llegar a tiempo para estar con él en esta fecha. Selena al verlo llegar lo abraza y le pregunta qué sucede, sin conseguir respuesta, no es como que la necesite, esa cara de angustia siempre ha tenido nombre y apellido, Randhy también lo sabe, se sienta a su lado a decirle que las chicas le esteban esperando, intenta distraerle de múltiples maneras y Feliciano pone esa sonrisa teatral, ésa del comediante que ríe por no llorar.

Las chicas se están instalando en el escenario, hay cinco, arrastran unas sillas y colocan unos panderos en el piso y Feliciano cree saber de qué va todo esto, subiéndole el ánimo en parte.

Selena representa a Saraguina de "Nine" – uno de sus musicales favoritos - comienzan las primeras notas, la morena comienza con su actuación:

-"Entonces, mis pequeños diablillos italianos quieren aprender sobre el amor, bueno, Saraguina les enseñará. No amen como los ingleses, ni como los franceses y por favor, nunca amen como los alemanes" - Luego se mueve hacia Feliciano que luce sonriente pese a que esta última parte del parlamento le ha caído como una patada al estómago – "bambini… cierren los ojos, si quieren hacer a una mujer feliz, confíen en aquello con lo que han nacido, porque lo llevan en la sangre"

Be Italian, be Italian / sé Italiano  
>Take a chance and try to steal a fiery kiss Arriésgate y trata de robarle un beso feroz  
>Be Italian, you rapscallion  Sé italiano, tú, sinverguenza  
>When you hold me, don't just hold me  Cuando me agarres no me agarres a mí solamente  
>But hold this! Si no que agarra esto

Ludwig en casa medio ausente ha abierto latas de cerveza hasta acabarse el sixpack. Mira la hora, ha oscurecido y no puede más que sentirse culpable. Ya comienza a cabecear sobre el sillón cuando escucha el "click" de la puerta y se vuelve a ver a Feliciano que se tambalea mientras sostiene una botella de vino cantando "live today as if it may become your last!"

-Feliciano- le llama el germano poniéndose de pie para recibirle -estás ebrio, no debiste beber tanto te ibas a venir solo…-

No recibió la respuesta de inmediato. Los ojos color chocolate del contratenor lucen oscurecidos por la rabia al verlo, como si estuviera presenciando al peor villano de la más triste comedia musical. Un bofetón le colorea la mejilla al germano antes de que pueda siquiera preguntar "¿Qué te sucede?".

-Tú, maldito... todo es tu culpa– le recrimina el ítalo con tono indignado –es tu culpa que este ebrio y que haya pasado mi cumpleaños solo, con gente a la que no le importo y que no me importa...- se acerca al rubio que intenta tranquilizarlo tomando sus brazos, pero él sigue gritando –es tú culpa que me esté acostando con todo el mundo, que sea incapaz de amar a alguien...-

Ludwig no entiende o no quiere entender, quiere decirle que en realidad eso no puede ser su culpa, pero no tiene cara, una parte de él le dice que sí lo es y por eso prefiere mantenerse en silencio soportando toda la catarsis. Le duele tanto el dolor de Feliciano, como si fuera el propio, los remordimientos lo atormentan ahora, como lo atormentaban a sus quince años porque siempre supo que el chico tenía un enamoramiento. En ése momento, agobiado por el régimen escolar, por el qué dirán y por su inmadurez pensó que se iba a pasar, que a él mismo esta confusión al ver a su amigo italiano le iba a desaparecer, que era algo infantil y sí… tal vez habría sido mejor que se hubiesen olvidado del asunto porque ellos dos no podían, no pueden… simplemente está mal y sería incorrecto de tantas maneras… pero no puede seguir luchando, lleva más de diez años luchando con esto e incluso un guerrero como él tiene sus límites.

Feliciano llora sobre sus hombros con una amargura desconocida; no llora de emoción por una escena teatral ni porque está haciendo un escándalo de _drama queen_, sino que porque sufre.

-¿Por qué… Por qué nunca me has podido querer?– interroga con su voz herida.

-Si te quiero– afirmó Ludwig intentando tocarlo pero él se aparta como si le fuera repelente.

-No, me estimas, me tienes lástima, no sé que sientes por mí, pero no me has querido, al menos no como yo quería que me quisieras ¡Y te odio tanto por eso!– gritó volviéndole a empujar con sus puños -pero no te preocupes porque me mudaré muy lejos y no tendrás que seguir siendo mi niñera...y serás libre de traer mujeres de tetas grandes como María para poder seguir siendo el macho recio que eres...-

Entonces Ludwig no lo soporta, algo dentro de su cabeza, el circuito del autocontrol, deja de funcionar y con un agarre certero, pone sus manos en ambas partes del rostro del actor y le golpea con los labios, porque eso, ese choque de bocas, parece cualquier cosa, menos un beso.

Feliciano intenta apartarle empujándolo, le pega puñetazos en el pecho, pero ese bruto alemán como siempre, es más fuerte que él, y ¿a quién engaña?, él tampoco quiere apartarse, así que termina colgándose al cuello de su amigo para corresponder al beso de forma desesperada. Las manos de Feliciano despeinan su cabello que ahora luce revuelto, tal como al chico le gusta.

Ludwig no tiene idea lo que hace, pero esto es distinto a María y Mei, se siente totalmente fuera de control, una de sus manos se cuela bajo el saco del contratenor y por sobre la camisa toca su espalda y su cintura. Feliciano se derrite, jadea aterrorizado por la sensación. Todas las caricias que ha recibido antes de todos esos hombres no son nada, no se pueden comparar con el tacto deseoso y vacilante de Ludwig y ni siquiera pude imaginar cómo sería si lo tocara directamente por debajo de la ropa.

Algo de ése sentimiento abrumador también está invadiendo al germano, porque comienza a temblar y parece que se está sembrando la duda en él. Feliciano comienza a sentir pánico, no puede dejar que huya, no ahora que ha probado sus labios. Entonces se da coraje a sí mismo "Be italian…" se dice, y casi puede escuchar en su cabeza el golpeteo enloquecido de un festival de panderos que le dan ése empujón de adrenalina para así robarle al alemán otro beso feroz haciendo que suelte un gruñido ronco, complacido: Perfecto.

Los labios de Feliciano comienzan un recorrido hacia su cuello, su clavícula y le repite como un demente: -_Ti amo, ti amo, tedesco cazzo...-_

Y cuando lo escucha, así, en su lengua materna, es maravilloso. Porque nunca, aparte de su familia, le habían dicho que lo amaban, ni María, ni Mei, y aunque siempre tuvo la sospecha de los sentimientos de Feliciano, confirmarlo de su boca, con ése tono de súplica que le llega al alma. Cuidadosamente lo toma sobre sus fuertes brazos, las piernas del cantante se enredan en sus cintura y entonces lo lleva a su habitación, porque no quiere ir a la cama del actor, a esa cama donde ha llevado a todos los otros; Ludwig quiere marcar la diferencia, quiere que sepa que desde ahora será distinto, que si ahora va a estar con él todo va a ser distinto.

Se recuesta sobre el castaño devolviéndole los besos, el cuidado. Besa su frente, su nariz, su mejilla, su cuello, deshace los botones uno por uno, sintiendo que a cada botón un ciclón de nervios y ansiedad crece en la boca de su estómago. Hay una belleza insólita en el estilizado y masculino torso de bailarín de Feliciano, algo que pensó que le parecería desagradable y antinatural, le parece tan adecuado, tan perfecto que se pregunta por qué diablos estuvo tanto tiempo negándoselo y privando al pobre de Feliciano de paso.

Lucha con la hebilla del cinturón, la risa del italiano al ver su confusión es tan graciosa que no puede sentirse ofendido. Con una mano y una habilidad asombrosa, Feliciano no sólo deshace su propio cinturón sino que, con un rápido ademán también deshace los amarres del pantalón del rubio. Los brazos del bailarín lo atraen para que se recueste y entonces le susurra: -Deja el arte de amar al experto…-

Feliciano sube la camiseta del germano, cuidando de rozar cada poro en el proceso; el chico al desvestirlo no sólo quiere acabar con su ropa, sino también con su paciencia y vaya que lo está logrando. Una vez que la molesta prenda ha volado por la habitación las manos del italiano recorren ésos abdominales con los que ha soñado por tanto tiempo; siente que podría correrse sólo por el hecho de estar tocando a Ludwig de esa manera mientras los ojos glaciares le observan penitentes y hambrientos.

El castaño manda su propia camisa a volar y antes de que el rubio pueda intentar alcanzarlo con una de sus manos, el actor ya esta bajándole los pantalones. Ludwig lo desea tanto como él, es cosa de ver la evidencia abultándose ahí bajo los bóxers, sonríe satisfecho antes de ir a enterrar su cabeza allí abajo, besando por sobre la tela. El germano es un desastre mientras se retuerce y suelta insultos en alemán e inglés. Feliciano entiende que no hay tiempo para atenciones orales y se termina de desvestir para indicarle ahora con palabras y gestos la mecánica de lo que van a hacer ahora.

Que en el fondo debiera ser una mecánica, porque ya lo ha hecho demasiadas veces, con mucha gente distinta, en distintos lugares, posiciones y estados etílicos. Pero ahora es diferente: está en su hogar, en la cama de Ludwig, está _con Ludwig_¸ y aunque sí está entonado con alcohol, no es tanto como para decir que sus sentidos están anulados y sabe que aunque el germano huele a cerveza no está completamente fuera de sí. Toma la mano del rubio que está pegajosa con el ungüento que el chico le ha pasado, le indica donde debe internarla, qué movimientos hacer y Ludwig tiene las pupilas dilatadas por la impresión, gruñe, parece un bárbaro invadiendo los templos del Imperio Romano: deseoso de más pero sintiéndose indigno de tanta belleza.

Cuando por fin Feliciano le indica cómo proceder comienza su andar, vacilante, éste es un terreno desconocido, pero a sus veintidós años, tiene la edad suficiente para saber que si es lo que quiere y que mañana actuará como un hombre, dando la cara sin arrepentimientos. Hacerle el amor a Feliciano es superior a cualquier cosa que haya experimentado antes, mejor que ganar un partido, que sacar un 10 en cálculo, que comer gelato o beber una cerveza artesanal. Así debe sentirse volar.

Ahora Feliciano entiende un poco a que se refería Madonna con su "Like a virgin". Así, por muy idiota y cliché que suene, pero el sexo con sentimientos es algo totalmente distinto a las brutalidades que ha realizado antes y hasta se siente estúpido por no haber esperado. Pero sospecha que tiene bastante tiempo en adelante para descubrir esta nueva experiencia.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

Ver video Nine - Be Italian -Fergie (full length music Video) Traducido Español , esa es la versión de Hollywood subtitulada; el diálogo lo saqué de la versión teatral de Broadway "Be Italian-Original Broadway Cast" . No se si la película es tan buena, pero los espectáculos musicales que se mandan son por muchos uno de los mejores que he visto en musicales modernos, junto a los de Chicago por supuesto, pero es el mismo director así que igual la genialidad está allí.

**Nota:** ¡Por fin! Si esto era como una olla a presión pues, venía acumulándose hace años, tenía que explotar así de pronto y con todo. La banda sonora de Nine me llevó a esto, estaba así como súper nerviosa escribiendo. Tantas emociones….

Y a las spamanas… ¿les gustan los conflictos morales de Lovino? Ah, digan que sí, saben que sí les gustan.

**En el próximo capítulo:** Lovino también tiene límites, así que en cualquier momento las emociones que intenta guardar le estallan en la cara. Gilbert finalmente comienza a reaccionar en cuanto a Belle y ¿ Ludwig podrá soportar la presión de lo que significa estar con un chico?

(kolkolkolkol….)

Bella (): Gracias por seguir mis culebrones, si sé que mi actualización es más espaciada ahora, pero como que en febrero ando más vaga y con los otros fics igual invierto tiempo.


	13. Verleugnung

**Nota previa: **Hoy Kurt Cobain está de cumple, así que todo tributo hoy va a él, y si pueden escuchen su música para recordarlo como yo lo he hecho desde que me levanté.

**13 Verleugnung**

_I __watch you rise / te veo elevarte__  
><em>_I watch you fall / te veo caer__  
><em>_While I am standing with my back against the wall / mientras espero con mi espalda contra la pared__  
><em>_Now it's your turn to finally learn / ahora es tu turno de aprender__  
><em>_You had the world / tuviste el mundo__  
><em>_You had your fling / tuviste tu juerga__  
><em>_You wanted more than everything / querías más que todo__  
><em>_You got your wish / tuviste tu deseo__  
><em>_You got your prize / tuviste tu premio__  
><em>_Now take it right between your thighs / ahora tómalo entre tus muslos__  
><em>_You grabbed for everything, my friend / tomaste todo, mi amigo__  
><em>_But don't you see that in the end / pero no ves que al final__  
><em>_There will be nothing left of me__ /no queda nada de mí_

(Take it all – Nine)

Corrieron a la estación Hunter College a pillar el tren de las 23 horas, que por suerte no los abandonó. No había tanta gente, había asientos vacíos de hecho. Algo raro para la ciudad que nunca duerme. Belle miraba por la ventanilla del vagón hacia afuera, donde en realidad no había nada más que oscuridad, las paredes del túnel pasando rápidamente. Gilbert a su lado intercalaba la vista intermitentemente entre el rostro de su amiga y el piso.

Era inaceptable que una vez terminada la maqueta del proyecto grupal, no tuvieran nada que conversar. Normalmente a Belle no hubiera quien la callara en esos viajes de regreso a casa ¿Qué estaba pasando entre ellos?

Al menos esta vez no le había impedido ir a dejarla, después de todo era muy tarde y Belle vivía al otro lado del Central Park. Al llegar a la estación Lincoln Center ella le agradeció esperando que él se quedara en la estación para tomar el tren de regreso ¿Estaba loca? Se bajó con ella sin hacerle caso y comenzaron a caminar por la 65 hacia el oeste. Era una calle amplia e iluminada, un barrio relativamente bueno por lo cerca que quedaba del centro de la avenida Broadway, lo que no significaba que ella pudiera nada más mandarse sola y seguir su camino. Al llegar al edificio número 44, Gilbert no aguanta más el silencio con el que ha cargado todo el camino.

-Bien, ya me harté, dime ¿te pasa algo conmigo?– La rubia lo observó desentendida -Hace días que me estás evitando como a la peste-

-Eso no es cierto, hemos trabajado juntos después de todo– le negó ella buscando las llaves en su bolso, sin mirarle.

-¿Ah sí? Entonces por qué no me miras cuando te hablo-

Belle se da vuelta a verlo de una manera tan intensa que Gilbert debió afirmarse de la reja del pórtico para no caerse de la impresión.

-A mi no me pasa nada, el único raro eres tú– repuso ella.

Gilbert recuperó la compostura y comenzó con su interrogatorio, de nuevo.

-El otro día llegué a la biblioteca y saliste corriendo con tus amigas-

-Tenía cosas que hacer- responde encontrando finalmente un llavero con forma de tomate para comenzar a subir la escalinata a la puerta.

-Cuando te dije "bellísima" te enojaste– continuo enlistando el germano.

-Ya te dije, es Lovino quien me llama así– Ya estaba en la puerta de entrada, el albino desde debajo de las escaleras la observaba huir, pero de pronto sintió una oleada de rabia por múltiples razones. Empezando porque si no fuera por él, Lovino ni siquiera conocería a Belle, no serían amigos ni tendrían lo que sea que tienen.

-¿Así que es eso?, ¿La tienes tomada conmigo porque Lovino no te da bola?-

-¿De qué hablas?– se volvió ella incrédula.

-De que te gusta el bastardillo italiano y ahora que está saliendo del closet con su español te da rabia y te desquitas conmigo-

-¡Por dios, Gilbert! ¿Te estás escuchando?– se exasperó ella.

-¿Pero es eso o no?– Belle bajó nuevamente la escalera para hacerle frente, con el ceño fruncido, como pocas veces.

-Eres un idiota. Lovino no me gusta, es como un hermano para mí, me alegro de que esté saliendo con Antonio, aunque hemos hablado de eso y está muy confundido– aclaró con sinceridad, dejando aún más confundido al de cabellos blancos –y tú en vez de preocuparte por él, inventas teorías extrañas, no entiendes nada, tienes las cosas en tus narices y no entiendes nada...– reclamó ella quitándole de un tirón el bolso con libros que él le estaba ayudando a cargar antes de meterse al edificio rojo y dejarlo solo bajo los focos nocturnos.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

La mañana siguiente de su cumpleaños Feliciano abre los ojos para despertar desnudo en la cama de Ludwig, solo. Comienza a entrar en pánico al no escuchar señales del germano en el departamento. Se pone rápidamente los calzoncillos para buscarle y al llegar a la sala ve abrirse la puerta de entrada de donde viene el rubio con una bolsa del Starbucks.

-¿Para qué te levantaste?– Pregunta inusualmente sonriente –te iba a llevar el desayuno a la cama.

El alma de Feliciano vuelve al cuerpo al escuchar el ánimo de su ¿amigo?

-Puedo volver a la cama y tú puedes pretender que no me has visto levantado…-

-Me parece bien– contestó yendo a la cocina mientras los pasos descalzos de Feliciano se escuchaban corretear hasta desaparecer con un crujido en la cama. Ludwig se sonríe mientras acomoda las cosas en una bandeja. No entiende exactamente cómo se trata a un chico en una relación de este tipo, ni siquiera sabía tratar a una chica. Pero Feliciano es cuento aparte; a él le gustan los detalles de película antigua así que supone que llevarle el desayuno a la cama en una bandeja plateada con el detalle de una rosa roja podría servir como agasajo, hasta como disculpa por los malos ratos del día anterior.

Feliciano estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados, escuchó al germano aclararse la garganta y comenzó a actuar como que despertaba, abriendo los ojos pesadamente, estirándose y bostezando de un modo tan dramático que el rubio debió aguantar las ganas de reír.

-Buenos días, príncipe– saludó sentándose con la bandeja.

-Buenos días, guapo comandante alemán…- contesta agarrando la rosa roja entre sus manos para olerla como imitando a una damisela.

-Prefiero ser un capitán– le corrigió el germano siguiéndole el juego.

-Oh, discúlpeme por bajarle el rango-

Ludwig luce adorablemente indeciso mientras le mira suplicante a los ojos, Feliciano lo comprende acorta la distancia entre ellos saludándole como corresponde. El germano debe cerrar sus ojos azules, ya sea por concentrarse en la caricia de los labios del castaño o porque se siente vulnerable. El beso es húmedo, lánguido y tan dulce que cree que si no estuviese sentado, sus rodillas se doblarían derribándole.

Al separarse la mirada castaña del chiquillo le sonríe con coquetería y nuevamente la vergüenza comienza a apoderarse de él ¿Desde cuándo le da vergüenza su mejor amigo? ¿Desde que se convirtió en algo más? ¿Debería haberse sentido así con sus novias? Si la respuesta era positiva, eso indica por qué sus relaciones anteriores fracasaron.

Aclara su garganta intentando buscar la manera de expresar lo que lo inquieta. Su semblante se vuelve serio y el cantante de pronto tiene toda su atención en él.

-Disculpa si lo de anoche fue un poco…- Feliciano siente miedo nuevamente pero se tranquiliza al escuchar cómo termina la frase -torpe… la verdad no sé cómo se hacen estas cosas con un chico-

Hace una pausa en que deja la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche para intentar infundirse valor, de alguna manera.

-Me gustaría aprender de todos modos– agrega sintiendo como los colores se le suben a la cara, y maldice que su piel sea tan blanca para hacerlo tan notorio.

Feliciano esboza una sonrisa y contesta.

-No hay gran ciencia, sólo debes pensar en que te gustaría a ti que te hicieran… normalmente funciona, todos los hombres tenemos las mismas zonas erógenas, la diferencia es que varía según cuál es la más importante para uno y otro-

Y como queriendo demostrar su punto se abraza a Ludwig para volverlo a besar, de forma distinta a cómo fue anoche – que era totalmente desesperado – o como fue en la mañana – que fue más cariñoso – sino de un modo bastante candente, provocador, buscando la punta de la lengua del germano para luego atraparla en una succión que de alguna manera imitaba otra acción oral que no pudo concretarse anoche debido a la ansiedad.

Ludwig se pega a él recorriendo su espalda expuesta. Se pregunta si alguna vez será capaz de volver a ver a Feliciano semidesnudo sin excitarse de esta manera. Los dientes del castaño se cierran sobre su clavícula, con cierta brusquedad. Ludwig suelta un jadeo e intenta apartarlo.

-¿Ves?, anoche descubrí que eso te gusta– soltó juguetonamente Feliciano.

-Sí, pero el desayuno…-

-Olvídate de eso ¿No querías aprender?-

Ludwig asiente y entonces Feliciano toma su mano guiándolo, indicándole con un dejo de concentración qué es lo que le gusta. El rubio, que siempre ha sido buen estudiante, comprende rápido, presionando puntos estratégicos en su pecho, luego bajando por el estómago, pasando sus dedos de forma imperceptible por los muslos blancos de un modo en que la voz del 'maestro' comienza a entrecortarse.

-H-hay otra cosa… que quedó pendiente ayer…- comenta el contratenor gateando sobre el germano que termina recostándose en dirección opuesta a la cabecera de la cama, no que le importe realmente en este momento el no respetar la forma apropiada de recostarse. Observa expectante mientras deshacen nuevamente el cierre de su pantalón y entiende a qué se refería con "lo que quedó pendiente" cuando el rostro de Feliciano juega tan cerca de esa zona. Tiene que apartar la cara por la vergüenza. Es su mejor amigo, no puede creer que simplemente vaya a hacerlo así, sin alcohol de por medio, a plena luz del día y… "Oh no, mierda, Dios, maldición…" piensa perdiendo el control y la lógica de las ideas.

Tiene que llevar una mano a su rostro, desesperado. La humedad, los círculos alrededor, la presión, los movimientos precisos… se levanta un poco sobre sus codos para verlo y cree que de poder guardar esa imagen para siempre en su retina no pasaría frío nunca más. Además de la imagen, y lo que sea que esté haciendo con su boca ahora se ha agregado una mano traviesa que juguetea en una parte que jura que nadie le ha tocado en sus más de veinte años. Debería ser ilegal tener estas sensaciones. Ni siquiera logra avisar, porque tiene la mente en blanco y alcanza el clímax con un grito involuntario.

Feliciano se levanta pasando la lengua por sus labios con un gesto tan inocente que parece mentira que haya sido él, con esa cara de niño bueno, precisamente el que le haya doblegado de esa manera.

-Vee~ ¿te ha gustado?– pregunta genuinamente intrigado mirando directo a ésos ojos azules que parecen ausentes aún.

Ludwig le hace un gesto afirmativo con la mano intentando recordar cómo se respiraba con normalidad. Feliciano sonríe contento acostándose sobre su pecho, el rizo le hace cosquillas en el cuello al rubio que luego de un minuto reacciona y declara:

-Quiero aprender a hacer eso– La voz le sale más insegura de lo que hubiera querido, pero no se arrepiente. No quiere que todo esto sea el episodio que Feliciano recuerde años después diciendo "Sí, me enrollé con mi mejor amigo pero finalmente era un asco en la cama". Feliciano tiene más experiencia de la que a él le gustaría y tiene que ponerse al día con eso en tiempo record.

-Tú dices… ¿ahora?- le interrumpió el castaño.

-Claro, estamos en eso… ¿o no?– pregunta dudoso. Sin saber en realidad, a lo mejor ése no es el protocolo, a lo mejor se espera que él haga otra cosa a continuación luego de haber recibido esa atención ¿Feliciano espera que él le entregue su…?

-Está bien– asiente de pronto con una media sonrisa bajándose el bóxer para descubrir su impaciencia. Ludwig traga sonoramente. Hace 36 horas si le preguntaban sobre su sexualidad hubiera afirmado con una certeza absoluta e ignortante que era heterosexual y ahora estaba a punto de darle sexo oral a su mejor amigo.

-Si no quieres está bien– le recordó Feliciano acariciando su rostro.

Ludwig negó con la cabeza para luego acercarse a él, para seguir sus instrucciones, para hacer lo que suponía correcto. Totalmente pendiente de sus reacciones. Y qué importaba que fuera algo torpe al principio, o que hubiera más dientes de lo que hubiera sido preferible. Feliciano podría haberse muerto de felicidad en ese instante.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

Luego de despedirse de Antonio esa noche, Lovino caminó cerca de tres horas hasta llegar a la Iglesia de la Ascensión. Se sentía enfermo, por suerte en el lugar no había nadie más que él en ese momento.

Se arrodilló rendido y levantó la mirada para encontrar al Cristo que estaba en frente suyo.

-No me quiero sentir así– le dijo, pidiéndole disculpas –así que si tienes algo de piedad vas a alejar al españolete de mi vida, porque no soy de hierro-

Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por escuchar una respuesta. Apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos, que descansaban en el respaldo del banco de adelante.

-Yo sólo quería tener buenas notas en mates… ya sabes, ser un buen estudiante, para que mi padre alguna vez se sintiera orgulloso… maldición ¿Por qué tenías que mandarme esta prueba?– Aún más silencio suspiró cansado - ¿sabes? No me simpatizas… se supone que no envías a tu gente pruebas que no pueden soportar, ya estuvo… no puedo con esto, sácamelo de encima-

Rezó unos minutos, se quedó casi una ahora allí. Le gustaba la luz de los cirios y el olor a flores de las iglesias. Sentía que podía escudarse de sus propios pensamientos en esa atmósfera, pero no todo dura para siempre. Cuando un muchacho, probablemente un novicio, vino a cerrar las puertas Lovino se puso de pie para salir del edificio. El frío le golpeó como una cachetada, no andaba abrigado, pero lo interpretó como un castigo por sus malos pensamientos, su penitencia, así que caminó las dos horas que le quedaban hasta su departamento en el más profundo silencio.

Al otro día despertó con la sensación de haber sido arrollado por un camión. Abrió los ojos pesadamente y vio que eran las once de la mañana. El dolor de cabeza le estaba matando, se había perdido una clase y para colmo de males tenía la nariz tapada. Su brazo apenas le hacía caso, se sentía fatalmente débil, su cuerpo estaba pegado a las sábanas por el sudor y cuando sacó las piernas de la cama el escalofrío le caló los huesos. Casi se cae de rodillas.

-Gilbert– llamó débilmente. De todos modos, dada la hora, era obvio que estaba solo –Maldición…- se quejó, caminó a la cocina y agarró unos analgésicos con un vaso de agua que le caló hasta los huesos al bajarle por la garganta. "Esto es ridículo" pensó agarrando el teléfono inalámbrico. Marcó a Gilbert, sin éxito; Marcó a Feliciano: nada. "Estúpido fratello" pensó angustiado. Irónico, morir solo y de pulmonía a los 22 años.

Se volvió a echar a la cama, durmió un rato más y volvió a despertar entre sus escalofríos sin tener idea de la hora, el dolor de cabeza palpitándole y la congestión que ahora se había extendido a su pecho. Alcanzó su mano al teléfono una vez más. No tenía opción, marcó el único número que no quería marcar sintiendo como la ironía de la vida lo llevaba a necesitar a la única persona de la cual debería mantenerse alejado.

-¿Sí?– contestó la conocida voz.

-Soy yo- le indicó haciendo un esfuerzo por hacerse reconocer con su voz ronca –estoy enfermo y Gil no contesta, por favor…-

-No te preocupes, voy en camino– afirmó al otro lado del teléfono y colgó.

No sabe cuántos minutos pasaron cuando sintió el click de la puerta. El bastardo sabía que había una llave metida entre las baldosas debajo de la alfombra. Apenas pudo focalizar desde su cama el rostro y los ojos verdes de Antonio que comenzó a chillar.

-¡Dios mío, Lovino… estas hecho mierda!-

Le hubiera golpeado si tuviera la energía. Solo gruño enterrándose más en las cobijas, de pronto se sentía más rojo y afiebrado.

-¿Tienes un termómetro?– preguntó el español correteando de un lado a otro.

-En el baño de afuera hay un botiquín con cosas que nos dejó mamá… busca si hay algo que sirva– indicó débilmente. Unos segundos después Antonio volvió con el consabido botiquín. Puso una de las manos en la frente y las mejillas del italiano, que cerró los ojos ofuscado.

-Tengo que tomarte la temperatura, estás ardiendo… ¿has comido algo?- preguntó seriamente.

-No-

-¿Has bebido agua?-

-No, cabrón, que no me he podido levantar... maldición…-

-Vale, vale– afirmó el español poniéndole el termómetro en la boca –te traje algunas cosas– señaló indicando las dos enormes bolsas que tenía en las manos. De una de ellas sacó un recipiente de ungüento y le dijo como si fuera lo más normal:

-Necesito que te saques la camiseta-

-¡Qué te has creído friki pervertido! ¡Ni cagando me empeloto delante de ti!-

-¡Hala, tío! Que es para ponerte la crema, igual te la puedes echar solo– le indicó dando una pequeña señal de molestia, pero suavizándose al ver el gesto ofuscado del italiano –Bueno, puedes echártela por mientras, te va ayudar con la congestión del pecho, yo voy y vuelvo-

Y anunciando esto salió del cuarto por lo que pareció una eternidad. Lovino se echó el ungüento mal oliente, de mala gana, apestaba a mentol. Iba a comenzar a quejarse y putear mil maldiciones cuando vio al español volver con un jarro de agua y un vaso.

-Tienes que tomar uno de estos– dijo pasándole una pastilla amarilla -es para el malestar y la congestión nasal, debes tomar mucha agua Lovino… intenta beber lo más posible por mientras, te voy a hacer una sopa– el enfermo hizo una mueca de asco –una crema de tomates… te va a gustar, te lo doy firmado– le guiñó el ojo desapareciendo por la puerta.

Lovino se incorporó sobre la cama, aburrido, no podía encender la televisión porque la cabeza aún le mataba, así que comenzó a beber agua. No era agua de la canilla, era mineral, sabía distinto. No pudo evitar sonreírse tontamente pensando en la cantidad de cosas que debió comprar Antonio de camino, seguro estaba emocionadísimo de cuidar un enfermo. Sólo el bastardo friki podría entusiasmarse por una tontería como esa.

Bajó como pudo unos cuatro vasos de agua fría sintiéndose un poco más aliviado de la cabeza y de la fiebre. El tictac del reloj de la cocina al menos ya no le volvía loco. Antonio apareció de nuevo por la puerta con una bandeja de una sopa roja, espolvoreada en algo blanquecino.

-Y acá está, la delicia del chef Fernández Carriedo– presentó su plato entusiasmado –crema de tomates, lo de arriba es queso parmesano… lo rallé yo mismo, nada de cosas envasadas de segunda– le aclaró –te hice un postre de leche también, tienes que comer… imagina ¿qué voy a hacer yo si te mueres?-

La cara de Lovino comenzó a competir en color con la sopa, así que bajó el rostro para darle una cucharada. Estaba bueno. El bastardo no mentía, seguro algo de su complacencia se le notó en la cara porque Antonio estaba comenzando a dibujar una sonrisa – nuevamente – en su rostro.

-A que está de puta madre– comentó buscando la confirmación de ítalo americano que asintió débilmente antes de mascullar.

-No está completamente asqueroso-

Y Antonio no insistió, eso en términos de Lovino Vargas significa "Es un festín, es maravilloso, me encanta". Además había pedido repetición "Pero no porque esté bueno, bastardo tomatero, que quede claro, es sólo que estoy muerto de hambre…"

Finalmente prenden la tele y Antonio se echa sobre la cama. Hay unos partidos de la liga española en el Fox Sports así que ni modo, " A ver partidos de mierda…" había dicho Lovino fingiendo mal humor, cuando sí, le gustaba el Barcelona, pero antes muerto que admitiéndolo. Tampoco le gustaba estar echado al lado del bastardo español, ni mucho menos se sentía mejor gracias a él y a sus torpes y mediocres cuidados.

No sabe en qué momento se ha quedado dormido, cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue a Antonio, mortalmente silencioso viendo una película a un volumen ridículamente bajo. Se volvió a la mesa de noche a ver el reloj digital que comenzaba a dar las diez de la noche y Lovino comenzaba a impacientarse ¿Es que Gilbert no pensaba aparecerse por casa? ¿Se va a quedar solo y enfermo? ¿Y en qué mierda está metido su hermano que tiene el móvil apagado?

-Te hubieras visto dormir, si hasta parecías un ángel- comentó Antonio, que reparó en que había despertado.

-Ja y ja– ironizó desganado el enfermo. Antonio volvió a fijar la vista en la televisión, inmune a sus pesadeces ¿Es que éste tenía paciencia de santo? No se lo explicaba. Después de todo no era un mal tipo, no se merecía tener un día de mierda cuidando a un enfermo cascarrabias, infeccioso y maloliente a mentol.

-Oye, si se te hace tarde te puedes ir, ya me siento mejor– le sugirió Lovino al español que estaba echado a su lado como si nada.

-Ni hablar, yo no me voy hasta que llegue Gilbert o estés totalmente repuesto– afirmó el español –Imagínate… empeoras estando solo y luego te mueres ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin mi Lovinito?-

El italiano comenzó a incorporarse, colorado ¿Es que este cabrón era idiota? ¿No le había dicho que nada de "Lovinito"? Antonio se volvió a verle con una de esas sonrisas capaces de levantar a un muerto, y con esos hoyuelos, los ojos verdes, el pelo ondulado, negro y revuelto pegándose a sus sienes. Llámenlo fiebre si quieren, pero de pronto Lovino sintió que eso necesitaba para estar mejor, en todo. Ésa sonrisa. Se incorporó lo más que pudo para acercar su rostro al español pillándolo desprevenido. Primero sólo rozando sus labios, luego abriendo la boca para atrapar su labio inferior. Antonio parecía haberse quedado de piedra, los segundos que pasaron antes de que reaccionara parecieron durar milenios, pero finalmente una de sus manos tomó el rostro del italiano para abrir la boca y corresponderle de forma entusiasta, con su lengua y con fuerza. En ese momento los remordimientos y las golpeaduras el pecho en la catedral quedaron atrás: se hubiera cagado en los clavos de Cristo por seguir besado a este friki maricón de mierda.

La vergüenza y el calor que lo abruman termina haciendo que Lovino se aparte enterrando su mirada en la colcha. Al levantarla los ojos verdes de Antonio le observan fascinados, como si estuviera frente a una de las figuritas de acción de la tienda friki.

-Eso ha estado pero que muy bien– murmura, volviendo a agarrar su rostro. Esta vez posando su peso sobre el enfermo que gime por el contacto, la fuerza, el malestar, la cabeza que le da vueltas ¿Esto es por la fiebre, verdad?

-Quítate, que te voy a contagiar– dice Lovino empujándole de forma repentina. Ni aún así el español logra borrar esa mueca feliz de su cara de imbécil.

-No me importa– El español lo vuelve a agarrar para besarlo efusivamente de nuevo, en un festival de lenguas y jadeos.

-Pero me voy a sentir culpable– señaló Lovino apartando el rostro. Y Antonio no protesta, no puede quejarse, ha conseguido tres besos de lo más buenos y ni siquiera se ha ganado un puñetazo. Si hubiera sabido que sólo se requería tener al italiano con la guardia baja le habría emborrachado o lanzado un virus desde hace mucho.

-Vale, será cuando te mejores– afirmó, dándolo por hecho. Lovino quería que se lo tragara la tierra. Pero qué le iba hacer, estaba enfermo, no tenía fuerzas de luchar contra esto. Si Cristo lo estaba escuchando entonces seguro se estaba cagando de la risa de él en este momento.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

La música se elevaba fuerte en el club "Masks". Gilbert vaciaba su segunda jarra de cerveza acaramelada mientras miraba insistentemente hacia el sector en donde las chicas habían desaparecido para ir al baño. Nuevamente era el aniversario de su carrera así que la escuela de diseño completa había decidió armar este evento para celebrar. El club pertenecía a un ex alumno así que era una tradición ir a celebrar a ese antro. Era bastante underground, era cosa de ver la decoración con coloridas lámparas de tubos fluorescentes y de lava; los sillones geométricos, los maniquíes y esculturas, las alfombras de piel en las pequeñas salitas en que la gente se tomaba los tragos.

De fondo sonaba Human League con "Blue Monday" y las chicas iban saliendo del baño en forma masiva para ir al medio de la pista brincando emocionadas. Las mujeres tienen una habilidad de convertirse en adolescentes cuando están en manadas y es desesperante, porque arman una coalición de modo que es imposible aproximarse a una sin tener que enfrentarlas a todas. Es como si de algún modo lo supieran.

Están ahí observándole maliciosas. Gilbert bufa desesperado y enciende un cigarrillo. Esto va a ser difícil, lo tiene claro, pero no puede dejar pasar la noche sin hablar con ella. Parece que la canción se burla de él "_How does it feel to treat me like you do?_". Belle baila despreocupada con su horda de amigas sin saber que allá en los sillones Gilbert tiene una batalla mental.

Pero sabe que tiene que ser como el halcón, vigilar a la presa de forma constante hasta que de pronto, la manada se comienza a disolver al bajar a una canción más lenta, es su oportunidad; caminan desprevenidamente dejando a Belle atrás y Gilbert se arrastra por los rincones hasta interceptarla. La toma de la mano y la hace volver a la pista.

-¿Qué haces?– pregunta ella.

-Te invito a bailar-

-No me estás invitando, me estás forzando-

-Vamos, no te hagas la pesada…-

-No me estoy haciendo, tú estás actuando como un imbécil– responde mirando al lado mientras se sienta acorralada por la alta figura del albino.

Esos ojos rojos tienen una mirada indescifrable. A lo mejor ha sido demasiado obvia. Todo por esa maldita vez que iban en el metro y ella lo quedó mirando demasiado rato, entonces él había estado a punto de besarla. ¡Qué tonta fue! Como si Gilbert Bielschmidt fuera capaz de respetar una amistad y aguantarse solo por ser ella. Más tonta fue por fijarse en él aún sabiendo cómo era.

-No sé cómo actuar frente a ti ahora- reconoce finalmente él sacándola de onda.

-Como siempre, no es necesario cambiar ahora– responde lo más seria y compuesta que puede.

-¿Tú sabes que no todo es como siempre?- afirma él. Tan directo, tan cara dura, tan Gilbert.

Ella aparta la mirada nerviosa, prefiere fijarse en las luces multicolores y cómo éstas juegan en el ventanal de enfrente.

_It might not be the right time / Puede que no sea el momento adecuado  
>I might not be the right one  puede que yo no sea el indicado  
>But there's something about us I want to say  pero hay algo que quiero decir sobre nosotros  
>Cause there's something between us anyway  porque hay algo entre nosotros de todos modos (1)_

No hay nada más que decir. Si siguen hablando el tira y afloja no acabará nunca, así que nada más le toma de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo y se acerca a besarla. Las luces de colores están cayendo sobre ellos y Belle no parece decidirse a corresponderle. El albino se aparta de ella para confirmarle lo que supone ella está esperando:

-Belle, te aseguro que no estoy jugando, me gustas de verdad… quiero salir contigo en exclusividad… ya sabes, probar la monogamia y eso– explica. La sonrisa gatuna de la rubia se extiende como un relámpago antes de abrazarlo para devolverle el beso.

-Más te vale estar diciendo la verdad, Gilbird… porque si no te cortaré las alas y otras cosas– le advirtió –y te lanzaré mi gánster personal encima…-

-¿Lovi love?- preguntó irónicamente Gilbert –por favor… ése no puede ser la mejor defensa que tienes-

-Y a mi hermano mayor– agregó ella.

-Eso si da miedo- tuvo que admitir.

Siguen bailando un rato, minutos, tal vez horas. Van a la barra a sentarse exhaustos, piden jugos. Gilbert no quiere embriagarse, no vale la pena. Le ofrece ir a dejarla a casa. No toman taxi, ni bus, ni tren, queda a veinte cuadras y perfectamente las pueden caminar. Son cerca de las cinco de la mañana pero no pueden llegar a sentir cansancio. Gilbert, como nunca, es caballeroso y de modo protector abraza a su ahora… ¿Qué son exactamente? No sabe, pero le gusta.

-Bueno… nos vemos en la facultad– se sonríe ella nerviosa jugando con el listón que cae de su cabello. Gilbert nuevamente se inclina hacia ella y roza son sus labios la comisura de la boca de la chica, juguetonamente.

-Nos vemos– le guiña el ojo antes de alejarse a la estación.

Cuando finalmente llega a casa asume que su amigo está durmiendo. Va a la cocina y encuentra botellas de agua mineral, restos de una crema de tomates y una pila de medicamentos para el resfriado "Qué mierda…" piensa adentrándose a la habitación del italiano encontrándolo dormido al lado del español, una jarra de agua sobre el velador y un termómetro tirado en el piso.

La verdad es que si luce sudoroso y enfermo pero se le ve muy contento usando al españolete como almohada. Debe reprimir una risa para no despertarlos y salir.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

-Sí te quiero– le repitió por milésima vez Ludwig a Feliciano que lo observaba en perfecta pose de diva con las manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido.

-No me sirve que me lo digas, quiero que lo demuestres– afirmó el chico, sin dar su brazo a torcer.

-Te lo he demostrado por más de tres meses– le recordó el germano. Y sí. Si consideraban las acciones físicas claro que se lo había demostrado. Feliciano no podía poner en duda que Ludwig estaba cómodo con su nueva sexualidad, porque de hecho parecía estarla disfrutando bastante, en especial si se considera que más de una vez se dejó hacer como pasivo mientras Feliciano le demostraba qué tan experto era en las artes amatorias. Y sí, lo era, pero él era también rápido aprendiendo.

-No me refiero al sexo, me refiero a que quiero que vengas con mis amigos y les digamos que estamos saliendo-

-No estoy listo– contestó en modo cortante el germano pegando su vista en el periódico.

-¡Vamos! Aunque sea sólo a Randhy y Selena-

-En especial a Selena, en ese caso mejor le avisas al New York Times, al menos así se demoraría menos en esparcirse por todo Manhattan-

Feliciano bufa enfadado dejándose caer en el sillón de enfrente. Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, su amiga no es _tan_ chismosa. Además tratarla de chismosa es como tratarlo a él de eso, porque hasta donde recuerda Selena chismorrea con él.

Y está bien, puede que él sea un mar de paciencia. Ha esperado por años a tener algo con Ludwig, pero ni siquiera sabe si son novios o nada, Ludwig le dice que lo quiere, que están juntos, que lo desea y todo bien, pero está tan al final de su closet que seguro encontró Narnia. Saludos a Aslam y todo, pero él, Feliciano Vargas, que ha luchado toda su vida por construir y defender su identidad no puede entender tantas reservas.

Él siempre ha estado fuera, orgulloso de quién es y no puede andar mintiendo. O por último a los extraños sí, pero no a Randhy y a Selena, porque "a fag never lies to his hag".

-Si no le digo a Selena voy a reventarme– admite Feliciano sintiéndose algo perra. Pero es verdad y Ludwig debiera saberlo.

El germano lo observa severamente con sus ojos glaciares y con absoluta seriedad proclama:

-No puedes ser tan egoísta de ponerme en evidencia de ésta manera sólo porque no puedes dejar de compartir un cotilleo con tu amiga.

-¿Qué me estás diciendo?– el contratenor se vuelve a poner de pie.

-Es que no entiendes– intentó razonar el rubio -así es más seguro-

-Así es más seguro para ti… pero no me es suficiente-

El germano lo observó extrañado, como buscando más explicaciones.

-No es suficiente ni nunca me bastará con ser eso que escondes tras las puertas de tu departamento, soporté ser tu sucio secreto en el colegio, donde no me hablabas para poder tener tu popularidad– expuso Feliciano con un tono de voz mortalmente serio, casi como si estuviera en uno de sus personajes -pero ya no eres un adolescente y ya no estamos en un lugar donde todo el mundo te conozca así que o estás conmigo frente al mundo o no estamos-

-No es que te quiera esconder a propósito- se excusa nuevamente. Cada vez sonando menos convincente.

-Soluciónalo entonces… yo voy de salida– anuncia agarrando su chaqueta.

-Pero íbamos a comer aquí, ¿no se supone que querías ver una película?-

-Ya la vi, no tengo hambre… es viernes, me voy-

-No es obligación salir porque es viernes… acordamos diversiones sanas– le recordó Ludwig con un tono resentido.

-No, no es obligación, pero no puedo quedarme toda la vida aquí sin ver a mi gente sólo porque no estás listo para enfrentar al mundo… si no estás conmigo en público no estarás conmigo en privado, no seré tu secretito de armario, soy mucho más que eso-

Y eso había sonado como una declaración de principios. Ludwig sabe que cuando Feliciano esta en pose de perra furiosa no hay nada que hacer así que lo deja salir sin decir nada. Ni siquiera cuando el portazo suena encolerizado y ensordecedor en el departamento.

Sólo comienza a desvelarse cuando entiende que esa noche el italiano no llegará a dormir.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

(1) Esta es una canción de Daft Punk , "Somehing about us", así como para bailar pero romántica.

**Nota:** Si sé, me quieren matar… pero bueno, así es como son las cosas xD, si no les gusta se aguantan… Pero ánimo, Gilbert y Belle avanzan y… ¡Escena Spamano! ¿te gusto Pauli? Espero que sí, fue con todo mi yo para tú.

**En el próximo episodio:** (joer… como me gusta esto) en el próximo episodio titulado "Natur ruft" (búsquenle, vamos…) La gente deja de luchar contra su raciocinio y comienza a dejarse llevar un poco. Apliquen esta fórmula a cada personaje.


	14. Natur ruft

**Advertencia**: Probablemente el capítulo más vulgar de todos. Está más centrado en el hardcorismo spamanoso que en el gerita en sí. Más insultos que nunca. Lovino en toda su gloria. El título significa "El llamado de la naturaleza". Nada más que decir al respecto.

**14 Natur ruft**

_Dejé caer el llanto y grité: 'Dulce juventud  
>dime ¿Por qué, triste y suspirando, erráis<br>en esta dulce esfera? Os ruego hablarme con la verdad.  
>¿Cuál es vuestro nombre? Uno me dijo: 'Mi nombre es amor',<br>Entonces, directo el otro se volvió a mí  
>y gritó, 'Miente, porque su nombre es Vergüenza<br>pero yo soy, Amor y mi anhelo era  
>estar solo en este bello jardín hasta que él vino<br>Indeseado por la noche, yo soy el Amor verdadero, lleno  
>los corazones de muchachos y muchachas con mutuas flamas'<br>entonces, suspirando dijo el otro  
><em>_**'Yo soy el amor que no se atreve a decir su nombre'**_

(Two Loves -Lord Alfred Douglas)(1)

Ahora era Antonio quien estaba dando pena en la cama dando un concierto de quejidos. La diferencia es que él vivía solo en una pensión y cuando Lovino le había llamado para preguntarle "¿Por qué carajos faltaste a la ayudantía?" él le había dicho que estaba enfermo, pero que no se preocupara, que Toris o Alfred vendrían a cuidarle. Había bastado eso para que el italiano se materializara en su cuarto a atenderle. Porque Lovino era muchas cosas, entre ellas, una persona totalmente susceptible a los ataques de culpabilidad. Después de todo el bastardo estaba enfermo por su culpa, por haberlo cuidado y por… ¡Maldición!

Mientras tanto estaba en la cocina haciendo la crema de tomates que le había enseñado el mismo Antonio. "¿Cuándo me vas a permitir alejarme de él, Dios mío?" pensaba irritado. Porque era una ironía haber ido a la iglesia a pedir un poco de paz mental y que justamente eso los haya empujado a ambos al ciclo interminable de la pulmonía.

Aún así, Antonio tenía una facilidad de lucir guapo incluso con ojeras, palidez y escalofríos. Estaba con su pijama rojo de 'Flash', abrazando un peluche de "the Hulk" y mirando compulsivamente un dvd con una de las mil temporadas de 'Star Treck'. Lovino le apagó la tele al poner la bandeja sobre la cama.

-La idea de estar acá echado es descansar, imbécil, no ponerte a ver tele como los tontos y darte dolor de cabeza.

Antonio puso esa cara de cachorro atropellado y Lovino decidió ignorarle mientras le pasaba la bandeja con la sopa, le había traído además jugo de frutas, los medicamentos y unos churros con chocolate. Este Lovino era una monada. Pensaba el español contento mientras le acomodaban los cojines.

-Estoy tan feliz de estar enfermo– declaró de pronto el moreno con una sonrisa radiante y soleada en el rostro.

-Serás imbécil… mira que decir eso– pero su cuerpo es hipócrita y en el fondo esboza una sonrisa traicionera, que él no quería, porque su cuerpo miente y le hace demostrar cosas que él no piensa. Antonio se traga la sopa mientras el italiano luce realmente molesto consigo mismo, las mejillas rojas mientras maldice en italiano casi sin descanso.

En medio de su batalla interna, Antonio deja la bandeja en su mesita de noche y se acerca para rodearle en un abrazo, aspirando el perfume del italiano. Es como romero, un olor amargo y delicioso. Comienza a besarle el cuello y casi podría jurar que el chico se está engrifando como un gato. Lo apartan de un manotón y hecho un atado de nervios le dice:

-Aparta… no quiero que me contagies, sino no saldremos nunca de este círculo vicioso…-

-¿Eso significa que cuando me mejore puedo besarte?– tentó su suerte Antonio con su mirada verde esperanzada. Así enfermo, medio sudado, más vulnerable que nunca, y Lovino se siente morir, porque ¡No es de fierro! ¡Joder! "¡Dios!, ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme esto?". Lovino lo observa unos minutos sin saber que responder, pero entonces se siente ridículo ¡El quiere esto! Que se vaya todo a la mierda.

-Cuando te mejores podemos hacer lo que quieras– finalizó sosteniéndole la mirada al español sintiendo que su cuerpo nuevamente lo traiciona mostrando signos de turbación en todos los puntos visibles.

Y al ver esa sonrisa radiante como un sol en la cara de Antonio, Lovino supo que había usado las palabras correctas.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

Cuando por la mañana Gilbert Bielschmidt despierta en una cama que no es las suya abrazado a Belle comienza a alarmarse. "!Mierda, si me juré ser un caballero esta vez!". Se tranquilizó al descubrir que estaba vestido con la misma ropa de anoche y que ella usaba su pijama largo. "Qué alivio…" comienza a recordar.

Luego que estudiaran hasta tarde leyendo los manuales de la psicología de los colores. Se habían interrogado varias veces en que él había exigido ser premiado con un beso por cada respuesta correcta. Y sí, pilluelo de aquí al más allá. Entonces se habían hecho las una de la mañana, se dieron un beso de despedida tan acalorado que habían terminado sobre el sillón pasándole las manos por todos lados, entonces él – asombroso como siempre – se apartó jadeando.

-No, no, Belle… así no, quiero tomarme las cosas con calma por una vez– se sintió marica. Seguro era culpa de Lovino y el español por andar mariconeando en la casa. Pero ella lejos de enfadarse le había sonreído muy contenta antes de abrazarle.

-Cómo tú digas, cariño– y eso había valido totalmente la pena. El albino se volvió a acomodar la chaqueta para irse y ella lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Quédate conmigo– había murmurado. Él abrió sus ojos rojizos desmesuradamente antes de ser dirigido a la cama de ella, con su colcha azul cielo, los cojines floreados y todo eso. Nunca se había recostado en una cama tan limpia, tan clara y tan femenina. Normalmente a las otras las llevaba a su cuchitril que cada vez tenía más pinta de motel de mala muerte. Nota mental: Tenía que adecentar su cuarto y su casa si quería invitar a su chica allí.

No solo la limpieza era distinta, esta vez no se estaban desnudando nada más llegar al cuarto, ella fue al cuarto del baño a ponerse el pijama y él sólo se deshizo de la chaqueta y los zapatos. Dormir con Jeans chupines no le causaba gracia, pero ella le había ofrecido un pantalón de algodón de su hermano mayor y no gracias, que asco.

Otra diferencia era haber dormido abrazado a alguien, haberla besado suave y cariñosamente antes de sucumbir al sueño. En la mañana no había tenido que salir corriendo como un delincuente, ni había despertado en la cama vacía sino que ella le besó deseándole buenos días y se levantó a hacer el desayuno.

Para finalizar con las novedades llegó a su casa y vio que Lovino no estaba, pero a cambio había una nota que decía "El bastardo enfermó, voy a cuidarle un rato y me vengo a la noche". Pero por supuesto que no había llegado. Seguro se habían quedado mariconeando de lo lindo toda la noche.

¿Qué estaba pasando con ellos? ¿Es que los días de gloria vandálica se habían ido? Al parecer si, y no era algo tan terrible.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

No había mucho ánimo de hacer nada, pero no había remedio. Ludwig tenía uno de los manuales de "Mecánica de sólidos" abierto y releía miles de veces el mismo párrafo sin sacar mucho en limpio. Estaba abatido. Feliciano estaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la casa de Selena y la última semana sólo había sabido de él porque Randhy lo mantenía al día, asegurándole que se estaba portando bastante bien "No sale con nadie… solamente se la pasa lloriqueando, ¡Hombre, es desesperante! ¡Por favor, arréglense de una jodida vez!"

¿Es que eran tan evidentes? ¿Es que acaso de verdad sus amigos lo suponían sin necesidad de decir nada? ¿Por cuantos años habían sido así de evidentes ante la gente? ¿Lovino y Gilbert también lo veían venir? ¿Sus padres? ¡Qué dilema! ¿Es que Feliciano no podía entender lo problemático que iba a ser para sus familias enterarse que ellos eran mucho más que amigos? Se supone que habían sido criados como hermanos, no que habían sido criados para terminar sodomizándose entre ellos. Casi podía imaginar la cara de decepción de su padre al saber que justamente él que era "la esperanza de la familia" andaba muerto tras su afeminado mejor amigo.

Cuando llega a la casa de Vash a juntarse con el grupo de estudio es cuando finalmente toca fondo. Una cosa es mortificarse en silencio. Otra muy distinta ponerse en evidencia de forma tan estúpida frente a quienes no tendría que meterse en su vida privada.

Lily se levanta de la mesa y anuncia:

-Bueno, me imagino que puedo ver una peli sin que les moleste el ruido-

-Esos musicales te van a podrir el cerebro– le advirtió Vash, severo como siempre, pero su hermanita sólo le dio un beso en la mejilla para calmarlo, y dio resultado.

Ludwig no puede evitar sonreír sombríamente recordando a Feliciano.

-¿Cuál vas a ver?–preguntó solo por mortificarse.

-"Victor Victoria"- respondió ella extrañada -¿La conoces?-

-Barbra Streisand de nuevo– suspiró Vash exasperado por los gusto de su hermana –y por supuesto que no lo conoce, sólo pregunta por ser amable-

-De hecho la protagonista es Julie Andrews, no Barbra– respondió Ludwig sacando de onda a todos los presentes. Lily no puede evitar sonreír contenta.

-¿Esa no es la de cabaret?– preguntó Feliks con un tono malicioso que el germano no alcanzó a detectar.

-No, esa es Liza Minelli– aclaró Lud sin darse cuenta de la trampa que le estaba poniendo el polaco rey del homosexualismo.

-¡Hombre! ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?– preguntó Vash ya sin poder disimular su sorpresa.

-Sólo un gay puede saber de eso– continuó Feliks con ése tonito afeminado mirándole como si le atravesara los tuétanos.

-De hecho lo sé porque mi mejor amigo es gay y el estudia artes dramáticas- responde justificándose.

-Ya… el mejor amigo– comienza Feliks susurrando "Típico".

-¿Es actor de musicales?– preguntó la chica

-Sí… es muy talentoso de hecho– admitió Ludwig con un tono orgulloso, como quien presume de algo. Vash y Feliks se miraron entre ellos como si supieran, entonces el polaco disparó: ¿Es Feliciano? El chico que vive contigo-

-Sí-

-Lo vi en la mañana buscándote en la facultad– agregó como quitándole importancia.

-¡¿En serio?– Ludwig se alteró visiblemente poniéndose de pie y elevando la voz -¿Y por qué no me dijiste? ¡Maldición! ¡Qué tengo que hablar con él!-

-¡Lo quieres!– le acusó Feliks con suspicacia –y no sólo eso, están peleados… apuesto que estas metido en un lío sentimental con él-

-No lo molestes– le dijo Vash, pero luego al ver el rostro de su compañero, como si le hubieran pillando robando un banco, tiene que agregar -Si así fuera Lud, nadie te va a juzgar, de verdad-

-Vamos… ¿lo quieres?– siguió presionando el polaco

Ludwid deja caer pesadamente su cabeza en el respaldo en el sillón y lo admite.

-Sí… maldición sí, soy un imbécil…-

-Lud hemos sido compañeros de estudio casi tres años y nunca me has contado ningún asunto personal…- comenzó Vash -Nunca te hemos visto relajándote, divirtiéndote o haciendo algo normal de nuestra edad… ¿No quieres hablar de esto?-

Ludwig a estas alturas sabe que no tiene escapatoria. Se agarra la cabeza con las dos manos y bota una larga exhalación de agotamiento y resignación, para luego pedir: -Tráiganme una cerveza… varias… necesito valor-

Lily corre a la nevera por el six-pack de su hermano y le pasa una lata abierta. Nerviosa, no puede creer que vaya a escuchar un drama romántico adulto y homosexual de primera fuente. Julie Andrews puede esperar.

Y entonces Ludwig comienza hablar de todo lo que ha pasado, de cómo conoció y creció con Feliciano, de sus años de negación, de su maltrato e indiferencia en el colegio, de cómo le dolía verlo con otros chicos sin darse cuenta de que eran celos. De cómo se le comía el estómago de rabia cuando Feliciano llegaba con gente a la casa, de cómo habían acabado juntos y de lo rápido que había acabado por culpa de su cobardía, y al contarlo sentía como que un trozo de plomo le era quitado de los hombros, porque al relatar sus culpas de alguna manera se sentía libre de poder continuar con su vida y, tal vez, poder admitir su verdad frente a más gente.

Porque tarde o temprano todos tendrían que oírlo.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

Las clases de gestión eran sus favoritas. Básicamente le enseñaban a mandar, organizar y esas cosas que a él le gustaban y se le daban tan de puta madre. Una vez terminada su clase se dirigió a la biblioteca de ingeniería, y no, no era porque quería ver a alguien, era sólo porque los mejores manuales de cálculo estaban allá y él seguía teniendo problemas al respecto, independientemente de que sus notas hubieran subido dramáticamente luego de las tutorías.

Al pasearse por las salas de estudio - insiste, no porque estuviera buscando a alguien – Lovino pudo ver en uno de los cubículos a Toris, Alfred y Antonio discutiendo acaloradamente sobre unas formulas escritas en el pizarrón. Antonio lleva el pelo revuelto y un semblante aterradoramente serio, nunca lo ha visto así, se ve inteligente, interesante "atractivo" le susurró una voz en su conciencia que quiso disipar. Se habría golpeado de ser necesario.

Iba a salir del recinto, maldiciéndose cuando el español lo divisó desde dentro y salió a detenerlo.

-¡Hola Lovi! ¡Te vi desde el cubículo! ¿Me estabas buscando, verdad? ¿Me esperas? Terminamos en media hora y nos vamos a cenar ¿te parece?– Lovino no sabía que decir. Lo mejor hubiera sido algo como "No te vine a buscar a ti bastardo, la puta madre…" Pero eso hubiera sonado la mar de infantil.

Solamente asintió, y se fue a sentar a una de las mesas de lectura silenciosa. Hojeó sus fotocopias de gestión, subrayando y tomando notas de cuando en cuando. Se sentía un imbécil. Tenía totalmente claro cómo gobernaría su empresa cuando fuera gerente de algo, las decisiones que tomaría, los planes de mercado y de gestión del personal, pero no tenía ni puta idea de qué hacer con su propia vida personal.

Una voz familiar lo interrumpió.

-Te ves tan guapo cuando estas concentrado– comentó Antonio con una sonrisa radiante, de esas marca Fernández Carriedo.

-Cállate bastardo, vamos a comer- bufó el italiano molesto lanzando los papeles y libretas dentro de su bolso.

Antonio anda de un humor especialmente bueno. Debe ser porque es la primera vez que se ven desde que se ha recuperado. Básicamente hoy está esperando que Lovino se lance a sus brazos a besarlo o algo así y la verdad el italiano no tiene ganas de nada, o de eso quiere convencerse.

-¿Quieres algo en especial? ¿Pasta? ¿Pizza? ¿Paella? ¿Sushi? Pide lo que quieras, que yo me pongo con todo– decía feliz el español mientras casi revoloteaba a su lado.

-Me importa una mierda qué tipo de comida sea mientras sea rápido, estoy que me como fritas mis propias bolas-

El españolete tenía una paciencia de santo o era imbécil, porque puso un gesto de horror y luego exclamó.

-Bueno, entonces a correr, antes que quedes capado– y comenzó la maratón hasta un restaurant de Comida Tailandesa que estaba dos cuadras más allá. Lovino nunca ha sentido una debilidad por esos salteados de verdura y carnes llenas de aliños. De seguro es carne de rata del Central Park, o perros callejeros. Un asco. Igual come sin chistar mientras putea por los jodidos palillos, y se pregunta "Por qué estos chinos no pueden comer como la gente" a lo que el español debe responder condescendiente "Son tailandeses, Lovino…"

Como sea, el licor de arroz se le subió a la cabeza y a Antonio también porque está más bobo de lo normal. Hablando de súper héroes, de súper Mario Bros y riéndose de cada pesadez que le lanzan. Caminan medio confundidos hasta tomar un taxi. Si hubiera estado más consciente tal vez hubiera reclamado al imbécil con: "Me puedo ir solo a mi jodida casa" "Lánzate al alcantarillado" o algo así. En cambio había aceptado sin chistar que fueran a su hogar. Hasta ahí todo bien.

Había bastado llegar al ascensor para que todo hubiera estallado. Antonio se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos un momento, vaya a saber uno para qué, si le preguntan a Lovino, lo había hecho para provocarle, porque TODO siempre lo hacía para provocarlo y por eso, para castigarlo, fue que lo agarró de la cabeza nuevamente para morderle los labios, para que le doliera, no porque se moría de ganas de hacerlo. Antonio, como siempre, un jodido enfermo, le había agarrado por la cintura y lo había empujado contra la otra pared del elevador. Podrían jurar que éste se meneó un poco, o tal vez eran ellos los que estaban tan idos que se imaginaban que el piso se les movía.

Todo era culpa de los jodidos chinos y el maldito licor de arroz que le hizo mandar su cordura a la mierda. Estaba besando al bastardo en el ascensor de su edificio, y no sólo eso, le estaba comiendo la puta boca en un lugar público y no le podría importar menos. Podrían estar en la mismísima loma del orto y le daría lo mismo.

Antonio abrió la boca para jadear porque era demasiado, Lovino a veces era demasiado. La mayor parte del tiempo, intentó contenerlo un momento.

-Espera a que lleguemos a casa…-

-¡Tú no me vas a hacer esperar a mí! _Disgraziato..._- Antonio se considera a sí mismo un hombre intenso, pero jura que a veces Lovino le da un poco de miedo. Lo trata de tal manera que parece que lo odiara. Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abre, Antonio debe volver a empujarlo, porque Lovino lo estaba tirando al suelo mientras se restregaba contra él con insistencia diciéndole todo tipo de atrocidades en italiano "_Baciami, figlio di puttana… guardami quando parlo_".(2)

Entran apenas, a Lovino le tiemblan las manos cuando intenta meter la llave en la cerradura mientras con la otra mano no para de sobar al español, no vaya a ser cosa que si lo suelta salga corriendo. Entra a trompicones, sin prender la luz comienzan a dirigirse a la habitación. Lovino le arranca la chaqueta y la camisa a zarpazos dejándola tirada en la sala. Antonio espera sinceramente que Gilbert no esté en casa porque si no, menuda vergüenza se va a llevar al otro día.

La cama cruje cuando ambos prácticamente se azotan contra ella y ruedan luchando por la dominancia. A Lovino le gusta mandar, le gusta acojonar a la gente, gritarle a Feliciano y que este se cague de miedo, que Gilbert lo evite en sus días malos y que sus compañeros le hagan el vacío por su cara de culo, pero la sensación de tener a alguien dominándole también es bastante atractiva. Finalmente abre las piernas para aprisionar con ellas al español que jadea en sorpresa, pensó sinceramente que le darían más guerra.

-Fóllame… pero hazlo bien, que si no me corro te juro que terminas castrado– Siseó en su oído el italiano con la voz ronca. Y sí, por supuesto que habría guerra, era Lovino después de todo. Como queriéndole decir "Tus deseos son ordenes" Antonio se incorpora a quitarle los pantalones y tocarlo como nunca nadie lo ha tocado.

Lovino una vez había escuchado decir al maricón de su hermano que los ñoños eran talentosos en la cama porque veían mucho porno y leían un montón sobre todo antes de hacer las cosas. Tal vez era cierto, sino no se explicaba cómo se le ocurría hacer las cochinadas que estaban haciéndole ahora. Y él que había pensado que el beso negro sonaba como una asquerosidad.

No puede evitarlo, no sabe si todas las malditas noches van a ser cómo ésta, pero si van a ser así entonces no le queda más remedio que ir con un banderín al próximo carnaval del orgullo y soltarle a su papá algo como "¿Y qué crees?, resulta que tus dos hijos son maricas". Como si importara. Mientras Antonio lo posee sin piedad no es capaz de controlar ni sus gritos, ni los insultos, ni los rasguños y mordiscos que está dejando en el cuello del español.

Porque lo va a marcar todas las noches si es necesario, hasta que quede fijado a hierro y sangre que es propiedad de Lovino Vargas.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

Ludwig se demora menos de lo que tarda una persona normal en cruzar la ciudad para llegar a West Village. Casi volando en su Jeep después de que Félix le asegurara que tenía que ir y decirle a Feliciano todo lo que pensaba, contarle sus miedos, que ésa era la única manera en que podría arreglar el entuerto.

Le alivia saber que es miércoles, así que probablemente Feliciano esta acostado temprano porque tiene ensayo al otro día en la mañana. No llega a sentirse culpable por despertarlo. Se sienta a su lado en la cama donde él duerme despreocupadamente ¿Habrá llorado por él de verdad? En qué clase de miserable se ha vuelto si está haciendo a su mejor amigo, a la persona más importante, llorar?

Comienza a toparle el brazo y el contratenor despierta mirándole como si fuera un bicharraco.

-¿Se te perdió algo?- pregunta irritado. Y está bien, se lo merecía, pero eso no significa que no doliera. Su cara comenzó a contraerse como si estuviera estreñido y miró a cualquier lado porque sabía lo que se venía, ese picor en el rostro que sentía a veces cuando estaba solo y que terminaba derramándosele en la cara.

Feliciano queda de una pieza al ver la cara de Ludwig ¿Está llorando? ¿Será posible? ¿Está llorando por _él_?

-Oh, por favor… perdóname, lo siento tanto… - la voz se le quiebra y atrapa en una brazo al frágil actor que parece en shock. No ve venir los labios del germano hacia los suyos, tiene el aliento pasado a cerveza y entonces entiende a qué viene tanto descontrol emocional.

-Por favor, tengo miedo aún… imagina que dirán nuestros padres, qué dirá mi padre, que dirán nuestros hermanos… pero no me importa, si te voy a perder por eso entonces prefiero perderlos a ellos-

Feliciano suspira cansado mientras levanta los brazos para rodearlo. Tiene mucha rabia aún, sabe que lo que debería hacer no es abrazarlo y consolarle como está haciendo ahora sino ponerse sus botas Gucci sólo para echarlo a patadas de su cama. En vez de eso solamente le dice con el tono más suave que puede: -Lo arreglaremos-

Le hace un lugar en la cama y le canta hasta que se queda dormido.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

Cuando en la residencia de los hermanos mayores del clan Vargas-Bielshmidt, Lovino logró abrir los ojos, se encontró con los brillantes ojos de Antonio mirándole, como si no se lo pudiera creer. "Por Dios que cursi es…" pensó irritado, pero en vez de golpearlo se deja besar con torpeza y suavidad, es casi como si tuvieran flojera para hacerlo, la caricia es tan suave que de a poco los nervios comienza a encendérsele y si sigue así, se le va a poner dura y a la mierda las clases.

Parece que Antonio lo adivinó porque su estómago rugió sonoramente matando toda la atmósfera.

-Serás bestia…- comenta molesto Lovino mientras el español lo mira con cara de pena.

-Al final nunca supe si te gustó lo de anoche o si me vas a castrar– le suelta Antonio como que no quiere la cosa mientras se pone los calzoncillos. Lovino le lanza una miradita que es puro fuego y espadas, mientras se pone sus apretados bóxers negros. El hispano no puede volver a replicar de puro atontado.

-Hala, Lovinito… qué bueno estás… si te quedas así no voy a poder concentrarme en comer-

-Pues te acostumbras, en mi casa me gusta andar en bolas– replica saliendo hacia la sala a preparar el desayuno. Antonio iba detrás abrazándole por la espalda, muy mimoso mientras le decía guarangadas al oído, pero no alcanzan a llegar muy lejos cuando escuchan a Gilbert decir molesto: -No sean guarros y vístanse que no están solos-

Belle está sentada en la mesa del comedor colorada con la vista fija en los cereales. Salen corriendo a vestirse entre las exclamaciones de Antonio de "¡Qué vergüenza!, te dije que no estábamos solos" y Lovino puteando "Me importa una mierda… ya está hecho". Cuando finalmente salen a buscar comida Gilbert no les quita la vista de encima como si quisiera acuchillarlos. Antonio se hace el tonto calentando las tostadas, pero a Lovino nunca se le ha dado bien eso, miró fijamente a su amigo apenas puso los cafés sobre la mesa y cabreado escupió:

-Vamos, Gilbo, dime lo que me quieras decir de una puta vez y todos felices– hasta se le había olvidado que Belle seguía allí y que no debía maldecir delante de una dama.

- ¡Mierda! yo venía con mi chica a pasar una nochecita romántica y ustedes llegan a casa como dos lobos en ritual de apareamiento ¡Qué fuerte! Es lo más mata pasiones que he escuchado en mi puta vida-

Ambos morenos se pusieron colorados, Antonio enterrando su cara en la mesa y Lovino mirando a la rubia con un gesto sumamente arrepentido.

Belle ríe traviesamente y comenta: -No se preocupen chicos, de hecho fue bastante sexy- Y acto seguido le guiña el ojo a Antonio que le sonrió de vuelta y comienza a conversar animadamente de cualquier tema.

-Entonces… ¿Saben de qué va "Like a virgin"?-

Y mientras el español con la chica se dedican a inventar teorías sobre el amor fulminante y verdadero que te hace reevaluar toda tu vida y experiencias, Gilbert y Lovino se fulminan con las miradas mientras murmuran furiosamente sobre que tienen que ponerse de acuerdo sobre cuando quién ocupa el piso para divertirse.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

**(1)** Alfred Douglas, o Bossie fue el amante de Oscar Wilde, un muchachito de la nobleza, caprichoso y manipulador que se aprovechó de Oscar malsanamente. Luego se condenó a Oscar por sodomía, porque ser homosexual era un crimen penado con cárcel, más aún porque había "deshonrado" aun chiquillo de la nobleza (e irónicamente fue él quien sedujo a Oscar… en fin). Este poema fue empleado como prueba del romance prohibido ya que habla de dos amores: el amor entre chicos y chicas y el amor que no puede pronunciar su nombre… adivinen cuál. La traducción es mía.

(2) "Bésame, hijo de puta… mírame cuando te hablo"

**Nota:** perdón, perdón supremo por las puteadas de Lovino. Es él, no soy yo, lo juro el muy bastardo se me sale de madre y luego no lo puedo pillar. Este es el penúltimo. No va a haber segunda temporada porque siento que no viene al caso, después de todo ya se han complicado bastante (mira que esperaron 12 capítulos para juntarse, y lo mismo el spamano que no nacía nunca… así que nada)

**Bella:** si mi italiano es chanta es porque es de Babylon jajaja , curioso, porque estudie en un colegio de monjas italianas y me obligaron aprenderme el himno, nos enseñaron a bailar tarantela además y a veces hablaban algo pero nunca lo capté del todo. Y nada, gracias por los insultos de todos modos. Voy a seguir sufriendo con las frases en italiano para la media vuelta.


	15. Ausgehen

**15 Ausgehen**

_Love is never gone./ el amor nunca se va__  
><em>_As we travel on,/ mientras viajamos__  
><em>_Love's what we'll remember./ el amor es lo que recordamos__  
><em>(What i did for love – Chorus Line)

-Feli – llama Ludwig golpeando la puerta de la habitación en que su pareja y su mejor amiga se han encerrado hace una hora - ¿Estás listo? No es una boda ni nada formal ¿sabes?

-Falta poco - contesta ella entreabriendo la puerta mientras sostiene un alisador de pelo en la mano. Vuelve a cerrar. El rubio suspira cansado y se va a sentar a la sala. Comienza a hojear el periódico del día por segunda vez, aburrido, y entonces escucha el click de la cerradura. Feliciano sale con unos jeans chupines oscuros, zapatos de charol negro y blanco, una camisa blanca metida bajo el pantalón, un chaleco de tela sin mangas color marengo y una fedora negra. Parece una estrella de rock. De pronto Ludwig se siente absolutamente insignificante a su lado.

La afroamericana se puso un vestido rojo oscuro y unos tacones negros, se ha ondulado el pelo y conversa a susurros con él.

-Bueno chicos, que les vaya bien, yo me voy a lo mío.

-Saludos a Randhy – dice Feliciano como si nada y ella se da vuelta a verlo con una cara que seguro se la robó a Lovino.

-No voy a salir con _Ozzy_ – le asegura con un tono extraño – solo voy a salir por ahí…

-Ya – Feliciano tenía ese tono de diva sabionda como diciendo "Di lo que quieras, hermana…"

Una vez que ella se ha ido ambos se quedan mirando un momento. Ludwig se va acercando a él y tose nervioso ¿qué se supone que hacían los mortales en los mitos grecoromanos cuando se encontraban frente a la aparición de un inmortal? No tiene idea, pero se siente afortunado, su adonis le sonríe y le echa los brazos al cuello para darle un beso.

-Te has quedado sin habla – le comenta inocentemente – pensé que con un beso podría despertar a mi príncipe de su encanto.

-Creo que solo lo has empeorado – contestó el rubio atrayéndolo por la cintura para saborearlo una vez más ¡Qué maravilla! ¡Qué delirio! Si lo hubiera sabido antes lo habría hecho hace muchos años. Se separó de él antes de olvidar todo el objetivo de la velada.

Vash y los chicos lo estaban esperando en la casa del suizo. Esto era importante para ambos. No solo porque Vash, Feliks y Lily fueran sus amigos, o porque le hayan ayudado a aclarar su desastre mental. Sino porque era la primera vez que Feliciano sería introducido encumbradamente por Ludwig en un círculo social, era como un pago por todo lo que pasaron anteriormente y una manera de decirle "Estoy orgulloso de estar contigo y quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa". Justo lo que el actor necesitaba para disipar todas sus dudas al respecto.

Cuando Lily los vio llegar estaba tan contenta como si presenciara una comedia romántica en su propia casa. Apenas pudo entablar una conversación con Feliciano se perdieron en el mundo de los musicales y las divas. Incluso logró que le cantaran una canción, "Happy days are here again…". Ludwig adoraba la voz de Feliciano, tenía tantos matices, podía alcanzar tonos bajos y suaves pero al mismo tiempo alcanzar tonos sopranistas como las divas que tanto admiraba y sin sudar ni una gota, como si la música fuera parte de él y él solo la dejara salir elegantemente por la boca cual una exhalación más.

El reencuentro con Feliks fue de lo más dramático.

-Oh sweet Gaga… - chilló el polaco – Yo actué en un musical contigo en el colegio.

-¡Sí! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Tú eras Harry!

-¡Tú eras Sam! – y entonces de la nada pone dramáticamente un pie en la mesa y comienza – "Thank you for the music, The songs I'm singing"

-Thanks for all the joy they're bringing Who can live without it,

-Están por todos lados – se llevó la mano a la cara Ludwig, Vash ya comenzaba a sufrir de un tic facial cuando su hermana se les unió.

Ludwig se preguntaba si ser pareja de un hombre lo hacía gay. El creía que sí, desde que había reconocido no haber sentido una especial atracción por las novias que tuvo. Pero ¿No era extraño? ¿Un hombre gay debía comportarse como Feliks y Feliciano? ¿Vestirse elegante, usar perfumes y amar los showtunes? Él no hacía nada de eso, no gustaba de los accesorios, ni de los colores vistosos, no sabía la diferencia entre la viscosa y la seda; para él el rojo guinda, el granate y el carmín eran iguales; prefería un lote de embutidos a una ensalada, una cerveza a un Cosmopolitan y definitivamente al mirarlo nadie podía siquiera sospechar que era gay ¿Estaba eso mal?

-Te digo… si hubiera sabido que a este le iban los chicos me habría lanzado encima inmediatamente – comentó Feliks despreocupadamente haciendo reír al cantante. Vash hacía una mueca de desagrado.

-Tú tienes al chico lituano ese de física experimental – le recordó.

-Sí, pero ya sabes, nunca es bueno tener todos los huevos en la misma canasta.

El suizo se puso colorado de la rabia y poniéndose de pié exclamó: Ya fue suficiente, ¡A la jarra ahora!

El polaco se acercó a una jarra de vidrio llena de monedas y billetes.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó el contratenor por lo bajo.

-Es "la jarra de guarrerías", básicamente cada vez que Feliks dice algo que a Vash le parece impertinente debe pagar cinco dólares.

Feliciano miró asustado de la severidad del dueño de casa que parecía que iba a pegarle un escopetazo en cualquier momento.

-Y ¿Cuánto dinero lleva?

-Un montón – respondió Lily – lo suficiente para comprarse un unicornio rosa, si existieran.

Y Feliciano debió reconocer que Vash parecía un digno amigo de Ludwig, severo y responsable, pero compresivo y bueno también, como él. Del mismo modo, Feliks parecía la antítesis de ambos y eso le daba un grado de dispersión y relajo al grupo. Se alegraba que ahora Ludwig por primera vez tuviera gente que le permitiera ser él mismo sin juzgarlo.

¿No se supone que eso deben hacer los amigos?

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

Hubiera deseado que los créditos duraran para siempre, al menos hubiera tenido una excusa y un refugio para poder seguirle tomando la mano al bastardo en la oscuridad. Antonio se volvió a él y entonces soltó el agarre poniéndose de pie.

Se habían sentado en la última fila, era la única manera en que Lovino había aceptado sentarse reclinándose contra él, a veces besándolo. No era como que hubieran ignorado la película, era imposible pedirle a Antonio que despegara por más de tres segundos la vista de la pantalla cuando estaban dando la versión remasterizada de "Back to the future". También era imposible pedirle que dejara de hablar sobre la posibilidad de los viajes temporales y cómo en algunos centros de investigación se había logrado transportar partículas al futuro. Entonces había que callarlo con un beso y esperar a que se calmara.

Al salir a la avenida y enfrentarse a las luces de los focos y de los distintos edificios, los neones, automóviles… Lovino sintió una molestia en los ojos solo comparable con el malestar de no poder abrazar al español en la calle. Hay como un metro de distancia entre ellos y aunque Antonio sigue con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro, Lovino, que las conoce todas, sabe que esta no es una de felicidad, se le nota anhelante, resignado, hasta con un tinte de decepción visible allí en el ángulo en que sus ojos no quieren acompañar el gesto de su boca.

El italoamericano comienza a sentirse culpable. Por una parte él se ha mantenido por veintiún años como un jodido semental italiano: tiene la apariencia, la actitud, ese aire de peligro; la gente le teme un poco y al menos lo respetan, nunca imaginarían que él sería capaz de tener una relación como la que tiene ahora.

Por otra parte debe reconocer, muy a su pesar, que nunca había sido tan feliz como en estos meses que ha estado con el bastardo español. Antonio parce ser incapaz de tenerle miedo, de creer en la fachada que se ha construido. Lo llama lindo, tierno y le pone motes ridículos. Lo abraza como si no fuera peligroso, le sonríe todo el tiempo aunque no lo merezca. Le dice con naturalidad "Eres mi todo", a él, que nunca ha sido nada importante ni nadie especial. Lo besa por las mañanas, le cocina, lo abraza. Y Lovino lo único que le da a cambio son malas palabras, golpes, marcas de posesividad, escenas de celos y otras cosas que le hacen preguntarse qué diablos hace Antonio a su lado, aparte de demostrarle que es masoquista.

Aun así, y poniéndose asquerosamente cursi, el bastardo es por mucho lo mejor que le ha pasado. Hay que ver lo patético que es eso.

Y tal vez porque es un poco – bastante - patético es que se acercó a él cautelosamente para tomarle la mano, en un gesto casual, que esperaba que el hispano tomara con naturalidad, sin mirarle, siguiendo en el camino al departamento.

Por supuesto pedirle naturalidad y cordura a Antonio era demasiado. Se paró en seco, parece que el mundo se hubiera detenido y lo mira con una expresión rarísima, como si en su cabeza se hubieran reproducido mil ojos. Por efecto dominó, y como en esas escenas en donde todo va bien y de pronto suena un disco rayándose, la gente se vuelve a mirarlos. Lovino comienza a avergonzarse y murmura entre dientes.

-Camina, que si te quedas ahí parado como imbécil la gente más se nos queda viendo – como si los hubiera invocado una decena más de ojos se volvió a ellos con extrañeza. Lovino se exasperó, poniéndose cada vez más colorado y chilló - ¡Qué les pasa! ¿Qué nunca han visto a un tipo con su novio de la mano en la calle? ¡Si estamos en la jodida Manhattan la re puta que me parió!

Antonio siguió lelo un segundo pero fue arrastrado por la avenida. Inminentemente soltó la risa. "Ay, ay… este Lovino" al menos nunca se aburriría.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

No se había imaginado que el ambiente en East Village era aun más bizarro que en la parte oeste, pero lo era. Habían coloridos murales por todos lados, ferias de libros, de ropa de diseño, cosas usadas, artesanías varias: era el paraíso hipster y Feliciano hiperventilaba mientras le mostraba el lugar. Se notaba que hubiera preferido vivir en esta parte de la villa que en la zona residencial más tradicional donde estaban, pero bueno, nunca era tarde para hacerle una propuesta.

Llegaron a una cervecería irlandesa antiquísima, ahí dentro estaba infestado de la gente de teatro y música, diseñadores… Feliciano los conocía a casi todos y les saludaba entusiasta mientras se abría paso, sin soltarle la mano. De primera pensó que tomarle la mano a su pareja delante de tantos extraños le iba a dar más corte. Pero viendo cómo estos se abrazaban entre ellos, se daban picos en la boca y se tomaban tantas confianzas, lo mejor era dejar claro desde el principio que con su chico no pueden hacer lo mismo.

En una mesa esperan Selena, Randhy, otros que no conoce y el desaparecido Mr. Comanche que abraza a otro chico. No le queda más remedio que saludar. Una rubia de melena rizada, una tal Emily, se sienta al lado de Feliciano a preguntarle algo que el germano no puede oír, Selena, como si pudiera adivinar de qué va esta interacción desde el frente de la mesa, sentada casi reclinada sobre el gótico chilla: Yo te acompaño, Feli.

Los tres se ponen de pie y desaparecen cerca de la barra. Randhy se va a sentar cerca de Ludwig.

-Emily es compañera de Feli, actúa con nosotros también a veces y creo que anda de novia con el dueño – dice apuntándole hacia donde ella habla con un tipo de más de cuarenta años.

-Pero si ese podría ser se padre – se alarma Ludwig. Randhy se encoge de hombros. Los artistas son extraños, y sinceramente Lud no cree que sea capaz de comprenderlos alguna vez. Entonces, la barra se transforma en un escenario improvisado donde el contratenor y su amiga afroamericana. El cuarentón pedófilo anuncia que de ahora en adelante si alguien se quiere subir a cantar pueden hacerlo, hay un tipo debajo de la barra con una guitarra, un trompetista y otro con un contrabajo. Sel le guiña el ojo a su amigo que comienza con la primera estrofa.

Of all the boys I've known and I've known some/ de todos los chicos que conozco y conozco varios  
>Until I first met you I was lonesome  hasta que te conocí estaba solitario  
>And when you came in sight,  y cuando tu apareciste  
>dear, my heart grew light querido, en mi corazón creció una luz  
>And this old world seemed new to me  y el mundo me pareció nuevo

Selena canta la segunda mirando a Randhy que estaba tomando una jarra de cerveza al lado de Lud. El gótico tiene una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro. Esta probablemente debe de ser la mujer más difícil de conseguir de toda su vida. Son demasiado distintos, no les gusta ni la misma música, ni los mismos lugares, ni la ropa, ni siquiera ella parece sentirse atraída por su apariencia, sino al contrario. Le recuerda constantemente que él no es su tipo pero si lo ve hablándole a otra en la calle monta un escándalo. Le da negativas, lo insulta y luego le dedica canciones. Cualquier otro en su sano juicio habría desistido, pero algo le dice que tiene que valer la pena. Después de todo, con Feliciano también eran muy distintos y aún así llevaban más de seis años siendo amigos.

Selena y Feliciano cantan a duo el coro:

_Bei mir bist du schön, please let me explain/ Bei mir bist du schön, por favor déjame explicar__  
><em>_'Bei mir bist du schön' means that you're grand /Bei mir bist du schön, significa que eres magnífico__  
><em>_Bei mir bist du schön, again I'll explain/ Bei mir bist du schön, déjame explicar de nuevo__  
><em>_It means you're the fairest in the land/ significa que eres la más bella del lugar__  
><em>

Al terminar el cuarentón pedófilo pareció ofrecerles un trago, porque al los cinco minutos venían de vuelta a la mesa con unos Cosmopolitan.

-No sabía que te iban los showtunes en alemán – comentó Ludwig abrazándole.

-De hecho es una canción judeo-germana, de un musical que estuvo de moda en Alemania en los años 30 pero que fue cerrado por razones obvias – le contestó él – pero es muy bonita, me gusta y pensé que te gustaría.

Y claro que le había gustado, después de todo la razón de que la familia de su madre haya llegado a Estados Unidos había sido precisamente por huir del holocausto Nazi. Había algunas ramas de su familia judías aún en nueva york, pero su madre ya no había heredado la religión y nunca le había llamado la atención tampoco. Gretta había estado muy entusiasmada por ser la primera generación de su familia que no estaba obligada a estudiar el Talmud y que era libre de entrara a la universidad que eligiera, casarse con quien quisiera, entre otras libertades. Que haya terminado casada con un descendiente alemán le resultaba aún irónico. Pero aún así, aunque no se sintiera atada a sus raíces judías, se había encargado de enseñar algunas cosas a sus hijos, más que nada para que supieran de donde venían.

Feliciano sabía esas cosas y se había dado la molestia de hacerle este regalo ¿Cómo lo no iba a preferir por sobre las otras personas? ¿Cómo pudo ignorarlo tanto tiempo prefiriendo a otros que le decían Nazi en broma sin saber que el insulto le resultaba aún más agrio de lo que ellos se podían imaginar? No importaba realmente, ahora Feliciano lo arrastraba a la pista y le echaba los brazos al cuello.

A Ludwig no le hacía mucha gracia bailar, el hacer algo delicado y hermoso nunca había estado entre sus capacidades, a diferencia de Feliciano, que parecía haber nacido para eso, para crear y exhalar belleza. Sus pasos son bastante torpes y se siente ridículo intentando moverse con un chico que es un profesional en las artes escénicas - ¡es la maldita reencarnación de gene Kelly! pero igualmente se esfuerza y Feliciano no puede estar más feliz.

Finalmente el actor entiende que su pobre pareja ha tenido suficiente y sigue bailando entre medio de sus amigas. Ludwig simplemente se deja caer al lado de Randhy y otros chicos que le ofrecen una cerveza. Casi como si lo compadecieran.

-Parece que los movimientos suaves y sinuosos no se le dan… que mal por ti chico… - le molestó Sel mientras giraba a su alrededor. Feliciano suelta una risotada y contesta: ¿Quién quiere ritmo cuando puedes tener fuerza bruta?

Además, la brutalidad sí tenía su encanto.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

En la cocina de la casa nueva los hermanos Vargas y el español se veían algo apretados. Ludwig y Feliciano se habían cambiado al 335 de la calle 9 en East Village. El departamento era considerablemente más pequeño que el anterior, pero este era como un símbolo del nuevo comienzo. En la casa vieja se habían vivido tantas cosas desagradables y había pasado tanta gente por él, que Ludwig necesitaba un nuevo escenario. Por lo demás tampoco necesitaban dos habitaciones ahora. Era una fortuna que aún los invitados – o más bien Lovino - no se hubieran puesto a husmear aún todo el lugar.

Antonio picaba tomates en cantidades poco recomendables, Lovino vigilaba la pizza y Feliciano se encargaba de otros bocadillos y llevaba los bebestibles a la mesa que estaba decorando Belle. Ludwig y Gilbert discutían por cualquier tontería en la sala.

-No creas que no he notado que hay un solo cuarto hermanito – le cerró el ojo maliciosamente el albino, no quedó más remedio que callarlo con una patata asada. Lovino pasó peligrosamente cerca y no escuchó nada para alivio de todos. El germano esperaba sinceramente que si se lo comunicaban de la manera correcta no hiciera un escándalo, después de todo él se traía algo con el español sino ¿para qué invitarlo a una comida más bien familiar?

Una vez que se sientan a la mesa, Antonio, Feliciano y Belle no paran de hablar, Gilbert también aporta bastante con sus bromas pesadas, Ludwig luce rígido como si estuviera parado en el patíbulo y Lovino parecía debatirse internamente algo.

-Y así... es duro ser el único macho del clan familiar – bromea finalmente Gilbert ganándose una mirada de advertencia de su hermano menor y su mejor amigo. Belle le agarró la mano bajo la mesa y Gilbert la llevó a sus labios.

-¡Vaya Gil! – le celebró Feliciano – Nunca te había visto tan romántico, me alegro mucho, pensé que eras descorazonado como mi hermano – Antonio iba a decir una réplica pero Lovino le fulminó con la mirada instándolo a guardar silencio. El español se encogió de hombros con ese puchero desesperante y siguió comiendo en silencio.

-Bueno, es que es mi primera novia… qué le voy a hacer – se justificó el albino.

-¿Pueden creer que este don Juan nunca había tenido novia? – Le molestó la rubia – a mí me cuesta creerle.

-Yo sí le creo, lo conozco desde pequeño… ¿cierto que nunca había tenido una novia de verdad? ¿Ludwig, Lovino?

El germano se ahogó con su cerveza de lo paranoico que estaba y Lovino lucía como si no estuviera en este mundo. Los otros presentes se dieron vuelta a verlos y Antonio le pegó un codazo para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. Cuando se volvió a verlo y se encontró con los expectantes y preocupados ojos verdes de su pareja entonces tomó la resolución. Esta situación era injusta para ambos.

-¿Todo bien, Lovino? – preguntó el español, esforzándose por no decir delante de la gente un mote como "Lovinito" "Lovi" "mi tomatito" o algo por el estilo.

-Sí… - contestó luego se volvió al resto – la cosa es que… hay algo que deberían saber – ni siquiera había comenzado y Antonio ya estaba flipando. Este bastardo era imposible – quise traer a Antonio porque Feliciano no lo conocía, y creo que el macho patatas tampoco, y además para decirles que tenemos un rollo, estamos saliendo hace meses o como sea que lo llamen en el mundo marica.

-Creo que se dice novio – le contestó Belle con una sonrisita felina.

Feliciano parecía no querer acabar de creérselo pero finalmente los abrazó a ambos gritando "Veee estoy tan feliz fratello, siempre quise que te enamoraras de alguien… ¿recuerdas como te gustaban las latinas y españolas? ¡No te alejaste mucho después de todo!" el español le miró con una sonrisa burlona como diciéndole "Eso no me lo habías dicho". Lovino no acababa de avergonzarse así que solo balbuceó:

-sí, sí, sí, todo el mundo es gay… la puta madre

Había que aprovecharse del momento, así que Ludwig juntó valor y se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Bueno, ya que estamos en eso… quería también decir algo- Gilbert comenzó a sobarse las manos como quien está esperando un gol en un partido de futbol.- la razón por la que los hemos invitado a comer hoy, más que para inaugurar el departamento es para decirles a ustedes primero que – Feliciano tomó su mano por encima de la mesa y Lovino observó todo extrañado como si no se esperara nada en absoluto – Feliciano y yo somos pareja, hace como once meses – silencio absoluto. Lovino parecía no estar presente de nuevo mientras Gilbert y Antonio tenían toda la atención puesta en él – y nada, queríamos esperar a que fuera más estable para decirlo.

Ante la solemnidad puesta para una situación tan hilarante, Gilbert no pudo hacer más que soltar la risa. Su hermano lo observó ofendido.

-Lo siento, brüder… es que es demasiado gracioso es que _¡Tienes novio! _– exclamó como si fuera un chiste. Fue frenado en seco por Belle que comenzó a reprenderle en voz baja.

Es entonces que Lovino enrojece de la rabia y parece que en cualquier momento va a echar humo por las orejas. Es una suerte que Antonio y Gilbert estén sentado a sus costados y conozcan su tiempo de reacción, porque alcanzan a ponerse de pie justo a tiempo para agarrarlo e impedir que se lance sobre Ludwig a matarlo.

-¡Maldito macho patatas pervertido violador aléjate de mi hermano pequeño! – gritó finalmente. Ludwig instintivamente se apartó de él; no era como que no se lo esperara

-¡Nooo veee, hermano, yo lo amo, no seas malo!

-_Lovinito, por favor, déjalo en paz_ – comenzó Antonio a rogarle en español, agarrando fuertemente de la cintura a su pareja sin lograr que le hiciera caso, por el contrario, seguía lanzando puñetazos al aire.

Gilbert se deja caer pesadamente sobre la silla riéndose a carcajada limpia ante los gritos de Belle "¡Haz algo, Gilbert!", pero no puede, no cambiaría nada la situación, lo único que le queda hacer es pensar en lo divertidas que serán las festividades de ahora en adelante.

:-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:- :-:-

**Nota:** si alguien reconoce "the douche jar" de un nuevo tvshow gringo lo abrazaré. Esa serie es lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi verano.

Y nada con esto todo acaba. Sé de sobra que esperaban un final más explosivo y sexoso, pero nuevamente, ya deberían conocerme, yo pongo una escena de esas cada 10 capitulos, lo mío es el drama y la comedia.

No puedo prometer hacer un epilogo porque entre a la U y estoy pendiente con otras dos historias más que me tienen muy enganchada escribiendo. Si les gusta el Spamano peuden seguir leyendome en "La media vuelta" cuyo sexto capítulo publico el miércoles (y serán solo 10, así que no queda mucho xD)

Gracias por leer y por todos los comentarios.

Au revoir


End file.
